When Online Meets Offline
by TheNewestCullenKid
Summary: Every night at 8pm Bella Swan TinkerBells and Jasper Cullen JazzHands chat. What happens when Bella moves to New York, and they meet unknowingly? Non-canon couples. A/H Full summary inside. Weekly updates.
1. New York, New York

_**Every night at 8pm Bella Swan(TinkerBells) and Jasper Cullen(JazzHands) chat, but what happens when Bella moves to New York to work for a friend Emmett Cullen at the Cullen Law Firm which is ran by Jasper. When Bella and Jasper meet they feel a special connection but when Bella learns of Jasper's womanizing ways she wants to avoid him, but Jasper won't give up that easy. So both Bella and Jasper turn to their online companion (each other) to talk about their annoyance and romantic feelings but what happens when a meddling brother and over zealous best friend learn the truth? Non Canon couples. All Human.**_

**What's this a new story? So here's the deal, this story was orignally posted as a Bella and Edward story (boo, I know) but I personally didn't love it and figured out how to make it better, make Jasper the leading man. So I took it off here and totally revamped it. I've changed most of the plot and added a bunch of stuff, so let me know what you think. I'm going to try and update either every Thursday or Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella's POV

As I finished putting the last of my books into a box, I looked around my now empty room and I thought about my time here in Cambridge.

My name is Isabella Swan, but nobody calls me that other than my parents when their pissed at me. I prefer Bella. I grew up in Forks, Washington, a small town with a population of a little over three thousand.

When I was nineteen, I was accepted into Seattle University majoring in Law. So I left the small town of Forks and moved to the emerald city, where I spent three years and graduated with a 4.0 GPA and with honours.

When I turned twenty-two, I was accepted into Harvard Law. So I packed my things once again, and moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts, those were the hardest three years of my life.

So here I was packing again to move to New York City, where I would begin work at the prestigious Cullen Firm shadowing the highly respected Emmett Cullen.

I met Emmett while attending Harvard. He was giving a guest lecture and being top in the class my professor had introduced me to him. His father started the firm when he graduated from Harvard and now Emmett and his two brothers run it, each handling different types of law.

During my time at Harvard, I became great friends with him and he turned into a big brother of sorts. We kept in touch through emails, phone calls and he would visit me when he was in town. So when I graduated he told me if I went to work for another law firm it would crush him, so I couldn't say no, and not just cause he gave me his signature puppy dog eyes, but because the Cullen Firm was a very highly reputable company, and getting hired by them right out of college was uncommon.

After I made sure everything was packed, I walked into Alice's room to see if she was done yet. Alice is my best friend, and we have known each other since we were in diapers. Our parents have been friends since elementary school and our moms were neighbours growing up.

When I got my acceptance to SU I was ecstatic, but I hated the thought of leaving my best friend. Luckily, two days later, Alice received her acceptance letter. We lived together throughout college and without her I probably would have lost my mind during the hard times. Alice had always been a very bubbly person and can make you smile just by entering a room.

When I found out about Harvard, it was hard thinking about leaving Alice, but she surprised me when she told me she would be tagging along. She was done with school and wanted a change of scenery. After Emmett offered me my job in New York, I dreaded telling Alice, but instead of tears she jumped up and down squealing, telling me that we were going to tear up the city. The only reason I received for her immediate decision, was that "Shopping in New York is a million times better, besides I can't leave my bestie."

So here we were getting ready to leave again so I could chase my dream, and Alice could shop. As I walked into her room I saw two boxes and about a hundred garbage bags.

"Alice! What the hell is with all these garbage bags? We have tons of boxes!" I yell, and she just looks up at me and smiles.

"Silly, Bella. These bags are going to donation, I don't need these anymore their all last season and I plan on shopping the minute we land."

The minute she said "shopping" I cringed. Alice is only 4'10'' but when she shopped she was dangerous.

When we finished bringing all our boxes downstairs making it easier for the movers tomorrow, I look at the clock and saw it was 8pm and I ran to my laptop. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard Alice yell;

"Tell your online lover boy I say hi!" I flipped her off and ran upstairs

For the past year I had been chatting with a guy with the screen name JazzHands. I met him in a law studies chat room where people would discuss current cases in the media and we started talking after he defended something I said on the chat boards.

We didn't know each others real names or what each other looked like, really for security reasons, but I always enjoyed talking to him, he was like my perfect match. It really was too bad I didn't know if he was really a fifty year old man who lived in his parent's basement or the mid twenties lawyer from New York he said he was.

As I logged on a message appeared.

**JazzHands: My favourite person has arrived and right on time!**

About six months ago we realized we were always missing each other online, so we set up a time to talk to each other. We talked everyday at eight and honestly it was the best part of my day.

**TinkerBells: I'm always on time. How was your day?**

**JazzHands: Day was boring. Met with a few new clients and the rest of the day felt the same, that was until you signed on. How's the move going? Are you excited?**

**TinkerBells: It's going good, just finished moving the boxes for the movers tomorrow, and honestly I'm totally excited never been to the big apple before and I can't wait to start working.**

**JazzHands: Jeez, Tinks never met anyone excited to start working. So have you given any thought to allowing me to be your personal tour guide when you get here?**

I really wanted to meet him, but the first thing you learned about chat sites was to not be stupid and go meet anyone, but he felt like the missing piece in my puzzle of life and I knew one day I would have to meet him.

**TinkerBells: Well when you have the opportunity I do, you'd be stupid not to be excited, and yes I have given that a lot of thought and I'm thinking I might take you up on your offer.**

**JazzHands: Good! I really want to meet the girl who makes my days better. Are you ever going to tell me which magical law firm you got hired at?**

**TinkerBells: Aww J! And no I'm not gonna tell you, you have to guess.**

He spent the next ten minutes naming law firms off, there were only three left but he had yet to say the Cullen Firm, he probably figured there was no way I could get a job there being a recent graduate with no experience.

**TinkerBells: So there's only three you haven't mentioned! Do you work at any of the ones you mentioned?**

**JazzHands: No, I work at one of the three I haven't mentioned, but I'm not telling you where I am if you won't tell me where you're going to be.**

**TinkerBells: Wouldn't it be funny if we ended up at the same place**

**JazzHands: It wouldn't be funny. It would be amazing. **

I blushed at that, I was sure if I ever met him I would be red the whole time. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 11pm and having to get up at five the next day I said my goodbyes.

**TinkerBells: Don't want to say good bye but I have to get up before the sun rises to catch my flight.**

**JazzHands: Parting is such sweet sorrow, Sweet dreams Tinks, hope to meet the elusive Tinks soon!**

**TinkerBells: Sweet Dreams J! **

As I signed off , I went to lay down in my bed for the last time, here in Cambridge. My thoughts filled with J and my new job at the Cullen Firm.

**The Next Day – New York City**

After we landed Alice dragged me to the stores seeing as the movers wouldn't be there for another three hours. After hurricane Alice ran through the stores we both had a new wardrobe courtesy of Alice's parents.

Alice's parents were well off and they had always treated me like a second daughter. So when they learned I got my dream job they sent both Alice and myself a large amount of money to buy new clothes and surprised us when they bought us a condo by Central Park. I always hated having people spend money on me, I wasn't poor but I wasn't rich, but The Brandon's didn't take no for an answer.

When we pulled up to our new home, we saw the movers were there, as well as a Hummer, which I recognized immediately as Emmett's.

I ran out of the car and into Emmett's arms, I was extremely glad to see him because I hadn't seen him in about four months.

"Hey, Bells! Miss me?"he asked with a smile.

Emmett stood at 6'4" with dark curly hair and the most adorable dimples when he smiled, which was always. He was the happiest guy, I knew.

"Of course I missed you, Em! What are you doing here? And how did you know where I 'm living?"

"Well a little birdie told me and I brought help to unpack since you hired movers."

I looked over and saw two men. The first one was tall and lean with a bronze coloured hair, that made him look like he just rolled out of bed, and stunning green eyes. Then I looked beside him and the man standing there took my breath away. He was a few inches taller than the other one but he had beautiful blonde curls, that I wanted to run my fingers through and piercing baby blue eyes that I could get lost in. I had to snap out of it quickly so Em didn't realize I was ogling his friend.

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother. Edward, this is Bella, my new employee," he said with a laugh, as he pointed to the bronze haired one, he extended his hand and I took it before he spoke.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. Em hasn't shut up about you since he first met you. If Em bothers you too much my office is around the corner so feel free to hide out in there," he said with a crooked smile.

I laughed and thanked him, almost positive I would take him up on his offer at some point, but then I put it together if this was Edward than the other one must be...

"Bella, this is Jasper, my little brother and ruler of the company. Jasper, this is Bella."

I knew all about Jasper. He was only a year older than me and was now running the Firm, since his father retired, Em and Edward didn't want to be tied down to the company because they both had dreams of starting their own firm one day. Emmett handled real estate cases and Edward handled family court, while Jasper ran the criminal section which is what I wanted to do eventually. Jasper extends his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. The same goes for me as with Eddie, if you need to get away from the hulk just come hide out for a bit," he said smiling a panty dropping, lopsided grin and I swear it almost made me melt, on the spot and of course I blushed.

I was brought out of my daze by Emmett's booming laughter.

"God, Bells! Been here five minutes and you're already blushing. I'm glad you haven't changed!" he said while picking me up into a bone crushing hug

"Em...cant...breathe," I squeaked out, while he chuckled and put me down, but as he set me on my feet I wobbled, but before I could hit the ground, as I expected I would, I felt two muscular arms wrap around me and caught me before I fell.

I looked up and I was met with a pair of intense blue eyes and I felt hypnotized, but Emmett's laughter interrupted the moment. Jasper set me on my feet and I blushed mumbling a "thank you", to which he replied with a nod and a smile.

I looked around and realized Alice had been standing there not saying a word, but instead staring at Edward, so I decided to make the introductions.

"Anyways, Emmett, you remember Alice, my best friend and partner in crime, right?"

Emmett shook his head 'yes' and picked her up in a giant bear hug as well, his large frame engulfed her tiny body.

"How could I forget my favourite pixie?"

"Put me down you big baboon!" She squealed, making everyone laugh.

When Em put her down I finished the introductions, but I noticed when I introduced Edward and Alice they stared at each other for longer than necessary, and I realized with the help of Em we had some match making to do.

After we unpacked everything, we ordered pizza and sat around chatting. Jasper turned to me and asked;

"So, Bella, what's your story?"

"Well I'm from Forks, Washington. I moved to Seattle for school, then got into Harvard and graduated three months ago. Then Em offered me the job after I received my diploma," I said and he just nodded in response.

"So are you going to go into real-estate once you done shadowing the baboon over there?" he said, smiling that lopsided grin, while pointing at Emmett.

"Actually, no. I want to go into criminal justice. I'm just doing this because I need the experience and too work at your firm and getting to work with Emmett it all just made sense to do this."

"Well if you're ever bored with the real estate stuff come by to see me, I could always use some extra help with some of my cases."

I blushed at his offer to work with him on one of his cases, it's was like a dream come true, he was a legend in the court system.

"I might take you up on your offer sometime," I said and he smiled.

"I hope you do, I look forward to spending more time with you."

About twenty minutes later the guys decided to head out.

The whole night Alice talked about Edward and the more she talked about him, I could tell by the twinkle in her eye that she was interested. So I decided tomorrow when I saw Emmett we would set it up.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight, so I ran to get my laptop and signed on and an offline message appeared.

**JazzHands: Dearest, Tinks, I'm sorry I can't chat tonight. My brothers have planned to drag me around the city. I hope that your move went well and I hope you enjoy your first day tomorrow. I'll be on 8 as usual and you better tell me everything and remember if it gets too hard I'm always hear to listen. Sweet Dreams Tinks ~J~**

I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face as I read his message. I couldn't believe I could meet someone so nice and caring over the internet and I started feeling like a meeting would be in order so I sent him a message.

**TinkerBells: J, its okay you couldn't come online you need to go have some fun from what you tell me you basically live in your office hope you didn't get into too much trouble tonight. Thanks for being supportive also I was thinking once I find out my schedule I was hoping to take you up on your offer for some sight-seeing. Sweet Dreams or Good Morning depending on when you get this – Tinks**

After I sent the message and checked my email, I decided it was time to go to sleep. I was exhausted from the move, so I set my alarm and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at 6am with Alice shaking me awake.

"Alice, Come on! I don't have to be there till 9!" I groaned and she giggled.

"I know that silly, but we need to do your hair and make-up and pick out something sexy slash conservative to wear if you want to catch the eye of New York's biggest ladies' man."

I looked up at her confused about who she was talking about.

"Alice! How much coffee have you had? Cause it's causing you to be delusional."

"Bella, I'm talking about Jasper! I saw how you looked at him and he was looking at you the same but according to Edward he's a player, so you need to look extra hot today so he forgets about his hoochies."

I laughed at Alice's rant, I guess I should have known the hottest guy I've met while in New York was a womanizer. I really had no respect for guys like that, there is a difference between a few one night stands and a new one every day. There was no way I would become a Jasper Cullen hoochie.

"Whatever, Alice, let's just do this, but I am not doing this for him!"

After two hours my hair and make-up was done and I was dressed up in one of my new outfits. It was a fitted grey tweed short sleeve jacket with a black and white floral print shirt, and black pinstripe pants. Paired with pink heels and my favourite black purse with a beautiful white flower on the side. When I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe it was me and I was glad that I looked the part.

After grabbing a coffee from the Starbucks at the corner, I hopped in to a cab and I was on my way to start my new amazing job.

**A/N So is it a hit or a miss? Let me know if you think I should continue. It's my first human Jasper story so I'm kind of excited. I know a lot of you are probably thinking Bella is being judgemental of Jasper, but she has her reasons, so remember that. **

**Quick note on ages: **

**Bella and Alice are 25 turning 26**

**Jasper is 27**

**Emmett is 30**

**Edward is 28**

**Also Rosalie will make an appearance but not for awhile.**

**Remember to review and let me know what you thought.**

**-NKC-**


	2. Welcome to The Cullen Firm

**Wow! I did not expect the response I recieved to this story! You guys made me feel so much better about the idea to change this story. So as a special treat for all you, I decided to update quicker than planned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for in my dreams.**

Bella's POV

As I walked into the building, I started to get nervous. When I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, I felt knots in my stomach and the feeling got worst as I heard the elevator ding to signify I had arrived. As I got out, I walked to the front desk and I was greeted by a young woman with dark hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses.

"Welcome to the Cullen Law Firm. My name is Angela. Can I help you?" she said and I inwardly chuckled, wondering how many times a day she was forced to say that.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm suppose to start today, I'm working with Emmett Cullen," I said and she smiled a big toothy grin.

"Oh! You're Bella! Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you coming here. I'll call him and tell him your here."

I smiled and said thank you, embarrassed that Emmett had been talking about me.

Angela hung up the phone and told me he was on his way. A few minutes later he came barreling through the door.

"Bells!" he yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room, most of them laughed, and I guessed they knew how Emmett was. He picked me up into a hug, then put me down, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

When we got to his office, he grabbed a set of keys and a bunch of folders then told me to follow him. He brought me to an office and opened the door, it's quite large and beautifully decorated, honestly the whole building looked amazing and I figure it was Mrs. Cullen's doing. Em had told me she was an interior designer and every time someone in the family bought something she was first to start designing, I laughed and thought about how her and Alice were quite similar. I was pulled out of my thought when Em spoke,

"Welcome to your office!"

I looked at him in shock. I was just there to help him and get some experience under my belt. I never expected anything like this, I turned to Emmett who was laughing at my shocked expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked sounding worried, and I just turned to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Jeez, Bells, and you say I hug hard!"

"Em, this is amazing but I don't need an office as long as there's a table and chair I can work you should give it to someone else who deserves it," I said and he just laughed at me.

"Bells, I know you don't need an office but honestly I just wanted you to have one and you do deserve it. Plus, it doesn't matter because I don't think you'll be spending much time in here. You already have so many offer's to hang in other office's" he said while winking and laughing.

I knew he was referring to Jasper and Edward's offers but little did he know I planned to stay as far away as possible from Jasper and I was hoping that after I played matchmaker Edward would be to preoccupied to have me in his office. I thought now would be a good time to tell Em both pieces of information cause for both his participation would be required.

"So, Em, is Edward single?" I asked and he started laughing harder than I had ever seen him laugh.

"Why Bells? I thought you had eyes for Jazzy boy!"

I cringed when he said. The thought of Jasper actually started to make me feel nauseous, after what Alice had told me about him.

"Ewww no! Please mind out of the gutter, Em. I wanted to know because the pixie has eyes for him and they seemed to get along yesterday. And if you could refrain from mentioning anything happening between me and "Jazzy boy" my stomach would be grateful."

He looked up at me with confusion and something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well first off, yes Eddie is single and I think pixie and him would be a good match and second why does my brother disgust you so much? Did he do something?" he asked, he looked like he was getting angry so I knew I had to explain everything to him before he blew a gasket.

"He disgusts me because Alice informed me of his extracurricular activities and Alice was telling me he was looking at me yesterday and I don't plan on becoming another Jasper Cullen hoochie," I expained and he looked up at me and started laughing which confused me more than I had ever been.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I'm just so glad that you're a smart woman and I've never heard what my brother does called extracurricular activities or the women he's with Jasper Cullen hoochies..." he said then broke out into laughter again, and this time I had to join in, it really was too funny.

Just then I heard a velvety voice that caused me to be nauseous.

"God, Em, if you don't stop laughing like that you're gonna pop a blood vessel."

This only caused Em to laugh harder, which in turn made me laugh harder. Jasper stood there confusion clear on his face and after about five more minutes of laughter me and Em had tears rolling down our faces and we were both gasping for air.

"What was so funny both of you look like you're about to pass out from laughing?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Em not sure how to answer that, luckily Em spoke first.

"Let's just say little Bells here has a way with words."

Then he busted out laughing again and I couln't help but join in, sadly though all too soon I had to stop laughing because it was starting to hurt.

Emmett stopped shortly after me and turned to look at Jasper who I didn't notice until now, was looking at me. Looking into his piercing blue eyes caused my stomach to toss and turn but not with a nauseous feeling it was something different that I couldn't explain, but the minute I looked away I remembered Alice's words "_New York's biggest ladies' man" _and "_according to Edward he's a player" _then the unpleasant nauseous feeling returned and I gripped my stomach which at that point caused Em to crack a smile and I knew he's figured it out.

"So, Jazzy boy what did you want?" Emmett asked, and I see an annoyed look come from Jasper.

"Em, you know I hate that name. I'm here because yesterday Bella said she was interested in criminal law and I just got a new case that I thought she would enjoy being in on, that is of course if you don't need her."

Jasper turned to look at me smiling that same lopsided grin which caused me to melt. I'm pulled from that feeling when I remembered who he is and the fact he probably smiled like that to get girls all the time so I kept chanting in my head.

_Womanizer, Player, Jerk, Womanizer, Player, Jerk_

And with that the nauseous feeling returned, Em laughed and said;

"I don't need her yet, not many cases right now so I think it's a good idea, plus I know I don't have to worry. I recently learned Bella is smarter than I thought."

At that point both Jasper and Em were staring at each other like they were having a mental conversation, and to be honest, I was completely confused as to what Em meant but decided to just let it slide and let them finish whatever they were doing. Not long after, Jasper turned to me and said;

"Do you mind working in my office?"

I shook my head no and shot Emmett a death glare as I followed Jasper to his office, obviously my death glare didn't work because I could hear Emmett's booming laughter as we walked down the corridor.

When we got to his office he opened the door and ushered me inside. I looked around and realized it was quite similar to mine accept his was huge and it was filled with artwork.

Jasper walked over to his desk and grabbed a giant folder. Then he sat down on his black leather couch and patted the spot next to him, reluctantly I sat next to him and tried to keep a distance unfortunately everytime I scooted further away he would scoot closer, so I gave up. We ended up with our legs touching and I felt a jolt of electricity, it wasn't uncomfortable, like getting shocked, it actually felt pleasant, but those thoughts quickly disappeared when I remembered who I was sitting beside, noticing the awkward silence I started.

"So what's the case about?"

We discussed the case for awhile, him giving me the basics on the client and evidence and a few hours later we were interrupted by a knock at the door and a woman with long dirty blonde hair appeared.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Santos is here and Emmett asked to have Ms. Swan back to take her to lunch."

I was glad that Emmett called for me, because I really didn't want to stay there any longer. I felt so conflicted. I knew he was a player and that made me feel sick, but I felt a pull to him. I put it off thinking most girls felt this way because of his looks and his charm.

"Thank you, Jessica. Tell Ms. Santos I'll be ready momentarily and tell Emmett Ms. Swan will be there shortly," he saids and she nodded, and turned towards the door and left. I got up and turned to Jasper.

"Well thank you, Mr. Cullen. It was a pleasure working with you, I'll see you later," I said trying to sound as professional as possible, I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"Bella, please call me Jasper, and believe me the pleasure was all mine."

His words made me blush, but I knew it was just one of his techniques to get a woman into bed, so I walked out of the office to find Em.

As I walked past Jasper's assistant, I saw a woman with long shiny brown hair and piercing green eyes she looked like a model, and that caused my confidence level to drop tenfold. As I was walking away I heard Jasper's voice say;

"Maria!" This caused the brunette woman to run into his arms.

"Oh, Jazzy, let's go to lunch," she said and winked, for some reason I didn't think they were going for lunch.

As they walked away I heard a gagging noise from behind me and saw Jasper's assistant making the noise and it causesd me to start laughing, she looked at me and said;

"Hi, Bella, I'm Jessica, isn't that just revolting?"

I laughed, being Jasper's assistant she had probably seen the parades of woman he's brought through.

"Yeah, but you probably have seen a lot worst," I said and she shook her head yes.

"That's why I always knock now."

I felt my stomach turn and mental pictures popped into my head, and I was suddenly not so hungry. I said farewell to Jessica and went to Emmett's office.

When I reach Em's office, I saw him standing there with Edward, so I walked over and hit Emmett in the arm, hard.

"Damn, Bells! Where did you learn to hit like that? And why did you hit me?" he said pouting, and our little interaction had Edward laughing on the verge of tears, I guessed it wasn't everyday a tiny girl like me actually hurt the hulk.

"I learned when Charlie made me take self-defence classes when he found out I was going to Seattle, and second of all you know what you did," I said scowling and I saw a grin slowly creep up on his face.

"Well I could have said no but then I would have to explain why you hate him," Em replied smugly, and Edward finally stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Bella, do you hate Jasper?" he asked so calmly like he was asking me how the weather was, but with a hint of a smirk on his lips, and I groaned.

"I don't hate him I just despise the way he treats women like objects."

At the same time Edward and Em started cheering, and I decided to break them up.

"So Jessica said something about lunch?"

That got Emmett's attention. The minute anyone brought up food he had a one track mind.

"Yeah, let's go. By the way, Eddie is going to join us."

I smiled because Edward seemed like a really nice guy and fun to be around, but then a thought popped into my head.

"Well actually I was going to say I can't. I promised Alice I would meet with her at lunch since she hasn't started work yet," I said while winking at Em and hoped he'd catch on.

"Well then call her and tell her to meet us at the deli down the street. I don't mind spending my lunch with the little pixie, and I want details on what my idiot brother tried to pull."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell out of my bag and sent Alice a text.

_If you want to spend lunch with your lover boy, me and Em get your butt to the deli down the street from the firm ~B~_

Less than a minute later I received a text back.

_Be there in 10! – Alice_

_Good and if anybody asks you and me planned to have lunch today ~B~_

I was hoping she wouldn't want more information than that and luckily she didn't.

_Ok! Any chance you and Em are playing match-maker? Trust me I'm not complaining if you are –Alice_

I should have known she would see right through me.

_Not answering that! Just get your butt there ~B~_

I told Em and Edward she was on her way, and I'm 100% sure I saw a smile creep up on Edward's face and I knew this was going to be easy.

When we arrived at the deli and we wait for Alice outside, and about two minutes later a cab pulled up and out popped Alice. She had a giant smile on her face and I'm pretty sure it wasn't being directed at me or Em.

We walked into the deli and we all sat down. After everyone decided what they wanted, Em and I walked to the counter to get it, so that Alice and Edward could talk. After we ordered I looked over to the table and saw Alice and Edward in a deep conversation looking into each others eyes. I poked Em in the ribs to make him look and he started a loud obnoxious,

"Awwwwww!"

Which caused everybody in the restaurant to look at Emmett including Alice and Edward who suddenly broke out into deep blushes. I smacked Emmett up side his head which caused him to yell.

"Ow! Bells enough with the hitting."

I laughed, and grabbed a tray, and walked over to the table now that their moment was ruined. When I got back everyone started eating, no one said a word. The room was filled with awkward silence, luckily once Em was done devouring his second sandwich he started the conversation, unfortunately it was directed at me.

"So, is Jazzy still trying to get you to become one of his...wait what did you call it?" he said while cracking a smile and Edward and Alice looked over at me like they were truly interested, but before I started I pinched Emmett.

"Jasper Cullen Hoochie," I mumbled, only loud enough that the three of them would hear me, but I guessed they heard me all perfectly and they broke out laughing.

Edward, Alice and Emmett were holding their sides while tears streamed down their faces, similar to Emmett and I this morning. Edward was gasping for air while repeating 'Jasper...Cullen...Hoochies' which caused me to break out laughing.

Edward looked up and suddenly stopped repeating those words, but broke out laughing even harder. When I turned around I was met with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and I knew it could only be one person.

"Jazzy Boy! I thought you were out with your hooc...Maria," Emmett said, before we all broke out laughing at his slip up, Jasper continued looking at all of us, like we were a bunch of escpaed mental patients, but choose to ignore us.

"I was, but I didn't get to eat," he said and Emmett and Edward just rolled their eyes and said in unison;

"Wonder why?"

Making all four of us smirk at eachother.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Jasper asked, Edward looked up at him and said;

"It's nothing important don't worry."

He winked at me, as if to tell me he was not going to say anything, and I was pretty greateful, because that would have made for an awkward lunch.

Suddenly, Alice grabbed a chair from the empty table beside us, and asked Jasper if he'd like to join us. Of course she put the chair in between me and her. Jasper looked like he was thinking pretty hard, I got sick of waiting for him and decided to step in.

"Just sit, Jasper! I don't bite," I said and he looked at me with shock. It was the first time I had actually acted like myself in front of him, but his shock turned into that lopsided grin I loved... _wait did I just __say that?_

I was brought out of my thoughts, when he bent down to sit, but not before whispering into my ear;

"Is that a promise? Or can I change your mind," then winked at me.

I choked on my water and blushed from being uncomfortable, but I quickly rolled my eyes and muttered 'pig' quiet enough so he wouldn't hear me. I was sure Em could tell what I had just said cause he was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

The conversation quickly changed to the gala the company held every year. I felt like the odd ball out because luck would have it, the company Alice was working for were decorating the ballroom that night so I just stayed quiet, listening to the conversation until Emmett turned to me and asked;

"You're coming right, Bells?"

I looked at him and shook my head 'no'. Why would I go? I just started working there and I really didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Bells, your coming. I'm not taking no for an answer, plus I can't go alone. Unlike some people here, I don't have a parade of woman waiting at my beck and call, so your coming with me and that's final."

I then saw the table shake and Emmett yelled;

"Ow!"

And a smug smile crossed Jasper's face. I guessed Jasper kicked him for what he said, it was like he thought we didn't all know about him.

_Dumbass..._

"Em, first of all, I'm not going. Second of all, thanks for making me feel like a last option," I said then stuck my tongue out at him for dramatic effect. Emmett turned to face me with his signature puppy pout which was really hard to deny.

"Please come, Bellie! You're not my last option, you were my first, you're my best friend pleaseeeeeeeee!" he begged.

I really couldn't say no to that face. _Dammit!_

"Fine, Em, but don't call me Bellie anymore! Also you really need to get a girlfriend so I don't have to do things like this ever again, you know how much I hate dressing up," I said and Em smiled.

"I know, you hate it, almost as much as womanizing players and their band of hoochies."

He almost didn't finish his sentence because he was laughing so hard. Then it was my turn to kick him under the table, but instead of hitting him I hit Edward, and as my foot connected with his shin, he jumped out of his seat jumping up and down, chanting;

"Ow! Shit! Ow! Bella!"

I blushed a deep red while everyone but me, Jasper and Edward were laughing, Jasper seemed to be in deep thought, I guessed he got Emmett's not so subtle hint.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I thought you were Emmett," I said apologizing.

Edward forgave me and hit Emmett in the head for me, I was really starting to like him. We decided to walk back to the office, after Alice got in a cab, but not before she got Edward's number, which made me and Em smile, and high five like ten year olds.

When we arrived back at the office, Jasper asked if I would like to go over more of the case with him and I agreed reluctantly, because I was genuinely interested in this case, and I was rather annoyed with Emmett.

Jasper never brought up the conversation at lunch, so I was happy. We worked until 7:30 when he finally said he needed to get home. I was glad because I really wanted to talk to J tonight after missing our chat last night.

As I said good bye, I saw Emmett waiting by my office for me, to drive me home because he didn't want me to take the subway home. Before we could leave Jasper pulled Em to the side, and they seemed to be in a intense conversation, with Jasper doing most of the talking. Jasper must have said something to piss off Emmett because I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. That's when Emmett said something that would've have made me laugh, but I knew better.

"No, you listen Jasper! I don't care if you think you can be different, stay away! She will not become another Jasper Cullen hoochie. She's too good for that."

With that Em grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator, leaving Jasper standing there with his mouth hanging open from shock, I didn't speak until we were in Em's car.

"So you going to tell me what was said back there, cause it better have been good for you to go around using my phrase, if it wasn't I'm gonna have to charge you," I said and that caused Emmett to laugh and I felt the tension ease away.

"Jasper wants to go out with a friend of mine and I told him no and he's trying to tell me he's trying to change because he likes this girl. So then I mentioned him going out with Maria today and well I'll save you the actual words he used but he admitted to screwing her but apparently he's trying to change and then, well you know the rest of the story."

I was kind of shocked, but with Emmett's revelation the twisting feeling in my stomach made an appearance and a sudden hatred for Maria appeared and I figured it out...I was jealous... and I liked Jasper but I continued to chant in my head.

_Womanizer, Player, Jerk, Womanizer, Player, Jerk_

It really had become my mantra, before Emmett could question why I was being so quiet I spoke;

"Well he's an idiot if he thinks anyone's going to believe he's changed, and also don't worry I won't charge you for using my phrase but next time you decide to use it I want cash up front."

That made us break into laughter, luckily we were at my place, so I wasn't worried about Em running off the road from laughing so hard. I looked at the clock and saw it was five to eight so I said bye to Emmett and ran past Alice, and up the stairs. As I signed on I saw J pop up, my day just got so much better, he was just the person I needed to help sort through my confusion.

**A/N So what did y'all think? As you can see Bella and Em are very close so he has obvious big brother tendencies, when I first wrote this story their relationship was my favourite, so I've kept it the same. A few of you mentioned the fact that if they really thought about it they would figure out it was eachother, but I think that's part of the fun that neither put it all together. Remember to let me know what you thought in a review.**

**Big big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, there was so many of you, I was shocked and I really appreciate it.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: SkylerBlack, LuvinTwilight143, MichelleRae, mls8720 (I do, that is actually the chapter I first wrote when I got the idea, but it will be awhile till that happens), textbratt67, traceybuie, cathy29jes, katandjasper, wendy1969, IheartJW, NeverEndingImagination1210, rahnaesmomma, IloveAnime89, Twisted-Twilighter, kouga's older woman, twilight's hound (I couldn't agree more), starnosy (So glad you see it that way, because that is my train of thought), deerslayer1100, cullenwhitlock01, Afflictionseclipsebyglory.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all those who review!**

**-NKC-**


	3. Lunch With The Enemy

**Wow! Can I just say how shocked I am with the response to this story, never in a million years did I think you would all like it as much as you do. Thank you. So I know I said updates would be weekly but I just couldn't help myself and decided to post again, so I hope you like it. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jasper's POV

After my confrontation with Emmett, I was more than excited to talk with Tinks then I had ever been.

I never talked to Tinks about women, because honestly none of them were important to me, but there was something about Bella. Thanks to Emmett's not so subtle hints, Bella wasn't interested because she knew my reputation, but I was willing to try. I never really understood why I do what I do with women, most called me a player and a womanizer, but I preferred to think of it as I was just looking for the right person, and something in me was telling me Bella could be the one. I knew Tinks would be the perfect person to talk too about my current predicament.

When I signed on I saw she was already there and before I could send 'Hi' she already had a message sent.

**TinkerBells: Just who I need to speak to and look at that you're on time.**

**JazzHands: I wouldn't dream of being late plus I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me out with a personal problem**

I really hoped she would agree. I needed advice and I could only get sound advice from someone I had a chance to explain my situation to before the found out through the grape vine about my past.

**TinkerBells: I'm all ears, actually I'm all eyes since I have to read what you say.**

I chuckled loudly, even feeling as shitty as I had been, she was able to make me laugh.

**JazzHands: First of all I'm going to tell you something about myself that will probably make you sick to your stomach and not want to talk to me but I'm begging for you to hear my whole story before you pass judgement.**

I was nervous about what she would think of me, most women had a general hatred for men like me.

**TinkerBells: I promise, now spill!**

I took a deep breath and started typing.

**JazzHands: I really like a woman from my work, but I sort of have a history with women and she knows about it. I can't get her alone, because every time I try we either concentrate on work or she's being dragged around by someone else and I don't know how to tell her I want to be different and only spend time with her. **

As I waited for her response, I wondered what she would think about me now.

**TinkerBells: Well, I don't know really what to say. I'm actually in a similar position involving someone like you, but if you honestly care for her make her know she's the only one who you want to spend time with. Make up excuses to get her alone or ask her to lunch but don't, for the love of god bring your parade of women around her and then say you're willing to change like the idiot I'm dealing with.**

I laughed thinking about how similar this guy was to me, but I knew Tinks was right, she always was. I felt bad that she found someone that probably didn't deserve her. People like me didn't deserve people like Tinks and Bella. God, I was such an idiot to go to 'lunch' with Maria.

**JazzHands: Thanks, Tinks. I think I'll use your advice, this girl is amazing. Actually she reminds me of you a lot! Also being the type of guy you're dealing with if he doesn't start to show that he's changing then he's not worth your time you don't deserve to be another one of his hoochies.**

I laughed as I typed that remembering what Em said to me about Bella not deserving to become another Jasper Cullen hoochie, as he so lovingly put it, and Tinks didn't deserve to be this guy's hoochie.

**TinkerBells: You have no idea how funny that is to me reminds me of something I said about this guy I'm dealing with. Then his brother yelled at him and told him that whatever girl he's pining for didn't deserve to be one of his hoochies.**

I froze when she said that. It was basically what Em said to me and this brought back the idea that maybe Tinks and Bella could possibly be the same person. From the moment I met Bella, and spoke to her I realized how similar she was to Tinks. I knew how crazy it sounded, the chances were one in a million, but it was possible, except for the fact Bella went to Harvard, and Tinks went to Yale..._I think. _

I decided to see if Tinks would be willing to tell me more about herself.

**JazzHands: That is funny. Random question, I can't remember, where did you go to school?**

I waited with anticipation if she said Harvard I would have to get more information from her.

**TinkerBells: I went to Seattle University then I went to Harvard and just graduated why?**

Oh my god! She did go to Harvard she was so similar to Bella, maybe it was wishful thinking but I needed to know more.

**JazzHands: Oh that's what I thought. So what's the new job like other than the jerk you're dealing with?**

Yeah, so I lied about remembering, but hey it's a little white lie. There was a small glimmer of hope that Tinks wasn't Bella because that would mean Bella thinks I'm a complete jerk, and that also means she's the one who started the whole "Jasper Cullen Hoochie" thing.

**TinkerBells: its good. I didn't do much today, I went over a case with one of the bosses aka the jerk and other than that I didn't do much. Hopefully tomorrow will be more productive.**

As she typed it became more and more obvious that she could be Bella. I felt my heart beat pick up when I realized that, so I decided to do more digging.

**JazzHands: So how many bosses do you have? **

If it was Bella then she should say two, Em is the one who hired her but I ran the company

**TinkerBells: Well I work directly under one guy and then there's the owner so I guess 2.**

My heart soared, Tinks was Bella, she had to be. So I decided to ask one more question just to be sure.

**JazzHands: So how's the new place? You living by yourself or with a room-mate?**

Pleases say room-mate! Please say room-mate! I chanted in my head.

**TinkerBells: New place is great, I have a few room-mates.**

Dammit! Right there I knew it couldn't be Bella, only Alice lived with her. I felt my heart stop and all my hopes of Tinks being Bells disappeared.

**Bella's POV**

**JazzHands: So how's the new place? You living by yourself or with a room-mate?**

I didn't want to tell him it's only me and Alice here. I still didn't know him well enough and I wanted him to think there is a bunch of people living with me in case he became a psycho-stalker.

**TinkerBells: New place is great, I have a few room-mates.**

**JazzHands: That's good at least you aren't alone, I hate living alone it's pretty boring.**

**TinkerBells: Why don't you live with your brothers? Didn't you say that they live together you should join them**

It was sad to think he was always alone, except for the women he had in his life. Learning he was like Jasper bothered me a lot, but he seemed genuinely worried about losing this girl and he also was trying to change. I bet he never brought a girl to the office when he was trying to catch the attention of the girl he supposedly likes.

**JazzHands: Yeah they live together, but we butt heads too much. My oldest brother hates the way I am and thinks I'm a jerk which he made clear today so it's better to live alone.**

**TinkerBells: Your brother just doesn't understand it. Honestly not a lot of people do but if you show everyone around you that you're trying to change they'll ease up on you.**

I was one of those people who didn't understand why someone would use women, but I guessed it was more common than I thought, and I prayed things would get easier for J.

**JazzHands: Thanks Tinks, I'm hoping your right **

**TinkerBells: I always am: P**

We talked for another hour or so before we said good-night. I stayed up for awhile thinking about J and Jasper, when I started noticing similarities between the two. First was their names, Jazz well that one was obvious. Then the fact they were both players and lawyers, and had brothers, but I quickly dismissed the idea, thinking it was completely impossible that the guy I had been talking to for the past year is now my boss and someone I think I'm falling for.

Yes, I admit it. I was falling for Jasper Cullen, but I was going to work really hard to avoid him at all costs. I wouldn't let him use his dazzling powers on me.

I woke up at seven the next morning, and dragged myself to the shower. I had never been a morning person but after a few cups of coffee I'd be good as new.

When I arrived at the office at quarter to nine, I walked to the elevator and got on. I realized the light for my floor was already lit up so I stood in the corner and waited. I was brought out of my thoughts when I looked up and I was met by a set of piercing blue eyes which I recognized immediately.

"Good Morning, Bella," he said, his velvety voice giving me goose bumps, but I quickly chanted my mantra and I was able to speak.

"Good Morning, Jasper," I said and I smiled trying to be polite, when what I really wanted to was call him every name in the book. He turned to me and spoke;

"I wanted to apologize for what you saw yesterday between me and Emmett."

I was surprised that he was apologizing, honestly it was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"No need to apologize. Em explained everything to me and honestly it was entertaining to see steam almost come out of Em's ears," I said and he laughed.

"I seem to get that reaction from him a lot, although I usually deserve it," he said then looked down at the floor, and for a minute I was sure that I saw regret in his eyes.

I felt bad, and I felt like it was my job to make him happy. Seeing him sad for some reason made me sad.

"Jasper, I don't really know a lot about you other than what I've been told, but you don't deserve to be treated badly. I'm sure Em is just worried about you and doesn't know how to express it so he just gets angry," I said and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella, you're very kind. I was wondering, if you didn't already have plans, if you'd like to go to lunch with me, maybe we can get to know each other."

I was hesitant knowing that his idea of lunch was probably different than mine, and I guessed he noticed my hesitation and decided to speak.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I understand, but if it helps ease your mind I really mean just lunch we'll even go to the deli so you're right down the street from Em and he can come kick my ass if I try anything," he said smiling that lopsided grin I had become accustomed too.

"Okay, lunch at the deli."

_Harmless enough...I think_.

His smile increased tenfold and I realized it was hard to say no to these Cullen boys.

When we got out of the elevator and walked to the office door, which Jasper held open for me. We walked together in a comfortable silence, until we ran into Em, who looked like he was going to pounce on Jasper, he walked over to us and looked at me.

"Morning, Bells. Can you do me a favour and run this to Edward? He should be on the 18th floor in records. I'm expecting a call in a few minutes and I can't miss it."

I was sure he was lying, and didn't want me to get involved in what was about to happen. I grabbed the folders he was carrying and made my way to the elevator, but not before I heard Em say to Jasper;

"What did I say yesterday?"

I couldn't understand why Em was so mad, we just caught the elevator at the same time.

When I got to the eighteenth floor I instantly saw Edward, and walked up to him. He turned and looked at me and waved me over.

"Bella, what are you doing down here?"

"Em told me to bring these to you and that you were down here, but I honestly think that he wanted me to leave so he could yell at Jasper in private," I said and Edward just laughed.

"I think your right, these files are from a case a couple of years ago."

I looked at the dates and as Edward said they were dated 2005. I got annoyed and started mumbling;

"Just send me to my office jeez!"

This just caused Edward to start laughing again, when he was done laughing at me he looked at his watch and said;

"That's enough time. Em should be done his fit. I'll come up with you just in case I'm wrong."

I was hoping he was right, that was not a fight I wanted to see.

When we got into the elevator Edward turned to me and asked,

"Bella, umm...I was wondering, do you think Alice would want to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously and I just laughed.

"Edward, are all men this dense about women? Because if so, the female population is in trouble. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? Just call her she'll say yes," I said and he looked at me and blushed.

The elevator dinged and we got off. Edward gave me a hug, said thank you, and ran to his office dialling his phone. I giggled and went to Em's office to see what I could do today and to make sure he wasn't trying to hide a murder weapon, or body. When I got to his office I knocked and heard him say,

"Come in."

I walked into the office and Em was sitting at his desk acting as if nothing happened. I dropped the files on his desk, with a thud, looked up at him and said;

"Thanks for the unneeded trip."

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I didn't want to yell at him in front of you."

"Em, why were you yelling at him?" I asked and he looked up at me and took in a deep breath.

"I don't want him to hurt you too. If he breaks your heart, I'll lose my best friend and plus its Jasper so you know he's going to screw it up."

"Em, no matter what happens I will always be your friend, you're my big brother, and I love you. Second of all, Jasper won't break my heart because unless he changes his ways he'll never have the chance to hurt me. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you got to give him a chance to try and change. Do you really want to lose your little brother, because you dislike his ways?" I asked and he just shook his head no.

We talked for a little bit longer, and I explained the only reason I was with Jasper was because we got in the elevator together. He seemed to calm down and I decided not to tell him about my lunch plans, just to be on the safe side. Em gave me a few files, so I could gather some facts about the cases, so I'd be more useful in court. I worked until about 1:30, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

My door opened and standing there was Jasper, wearing that lopsided grin that dazzled me. I couldn't understand how at points he could make me feel nauseous just thinking about him, and today his smile was 'dazzling' me. I was so fucked.

"Ready to go, Bella?"

I just nodded my head and grabbed my purse, as I walked towards him. We walked to the elevator in relative silence, but as earlier it wasn't awkward. When we got in the elevator it was empty, so I pressed the button for the lobby and waited for the doors to close. When they closed, Jasper cleared his throat sounding pretty nervous, for such a smooth talker.

"I'm glad you agreed to this, I was worried Em would convince you not to go."

"Jasper, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."

"Besides Emmett doesn't know," I added in and I saw a smirk creep up on his face.

We kept light conversation while walking towards the deli. We ordered our food and found a quiet table so we could talk. When we sat down, I started to feel nervous, I was unsure of what to say, then it hit me.

"So you wanted to get to know each other let's play twenty questions and you have to answer!" I said and he chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm going first."

I just nodded and waited for his question to come.

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue," I quickly blurted out not thinking.

If you would have asked me two days ago I would have said green. I blushed probably ten shades of red and he smiled.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, and I knew I'd have to get out of this.

"Nice try mister, but only one question at a time, and it's my turn," he put his hands up in surrender and I asked my question,

"Prized possession?"

"My guitar," he smiled.

"You play?" I asked, surprised.

"Ah ah! That's two questions," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine, your turn," I mumbled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Favourite flower and why?"

"That's a two part question, but I'll let it slide. Aster's because they represent patience and I believe the expression good things come to those who wait."

He looked at me and smiled, his baby blues boring in to my eyes.

"That's the best answer I've ever received to that question," he said and I blushed, in response.

We asked each other a few more questions then it was time for his last question.

"Why did you blush when I asked you your favourite colour? And don't try to weasel your way out, you said yourself we have to answer."

I groaned audibly, realizing my own rules were biting me in the ass.

"Because if you asked me that two days ago I would have said green, but something made me change my mind," I said hoping he would drop it. Boy, was I wrong.

"Come on, Bella, there's more to it. Nobody blushes that bad over changing their favourite colour. So what's the real reason?"

"I said blue because of your eyes," I mumbled.

I was hoping he didn't hear me, but the smile that broke out on to his face, told me he heard me loud and clear.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that," he said trying to hide his smirk.

I tried to shoot death rays out of my eyes, but sadly it didn't work.

"I said I picked blue because it's the colour of your eyes! Happy?"

"Very," he replied smugly.

After that I didn't feel like asking him another question, so I suggested we head back to the office. We walked in silence, me still embarrassed and him still smiling like a fool. When we get to our floor I walked to my office said good-bye and went back to work.

It was about 3:45 when I finished with the files, and I decided to go online for a bit, since I was waiting for Em's meeting to finish at four. I was hoping Alice would be on, so I could find out if Edward had asked her out, but when I got online I see that J was on, and I was more than happy, we were usually never on at the same time during the day.

**TinkerBells: Look who's on!**

**JazzHands: Just the person to brighten up my day. **

I blushed naturally and I was glad he was on so I could ask him a question.

**TinkerBells: Care to help me with some personal drama?**

**JazzHands: You listened to my complaining yesterday you're owed one**

Before I could type Em walked in.

"What's up?" I asked, mad he interrupted my chat with J.

"Nothing, just finished my meeting, and decided to check on you," he said, slowly walking over to me and sat down on my desk, and handed me a piece of paper.

"Grab these files from downstairs, they'll be helpful for the Walker case that's coming up."

He glanced at my computer screen and his eyes lingered at the flashing box telling me J had sent a message. I closed my laptop, reminding myself to apologize to J later, and got up ready to go get the files when Em jumped up and yelled;

"No! Don't go! I have to head down there anyways, I'll bring them up in a little bit."

With that he was gone.

**A/N So what did y'all think? What do you think Em is up to? Now a lot of you don't trust our man Jasper, and I hope this chapter gave you a little insight on him. As for Edward, some mentioned his and Bella's relationship, in my opinion I always thought him and Bella would be great friends, even like brother and sister so that's the way I am portraying them in this story. Don't worry Eddie and Alice are meant for each other in the story, and he will not come between Bella and Jasper.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, I means a lot to me!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: deerslayer1100, kgmc08, ccgnme, LuvinTwilight143, irite (you are right they will get suspicious, but I've taken care of this in the next chapter), Twisted-Twilighter, TheBonfireOfVanities (lets just say it's going to be interesting lol), moonqueen, karlalou31 (thank you), SkylerBlack, kouga's older woman, wendy1969, Hannah Rosie, katandjasper, IloveAnime89, cathy29jes, NeverEndingImagination1210, IheartJW, twilight's hound (I'm so glad you liked it, because when I first thought of it, I giggled for an hour lol), traceybuie, ConfederateWidow, filmdork.**

**Remember to review it makes Jasper and me super happy, and makes me update faster LOL.**

**-NKC-**


	4. Meddling Brother are Handy to Have

**Wow, wow, wow! 1,740 hits and almost 70 reviews! I'm totally shocked thank you! So I know I said weekly updates on Thursday or Friday but I have a really busy couple of days coming up and I won't be able to, so as a treat for you all being so awesome, I'm posting today and again on Saturday. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Emmett's POV

When my meeting finished, I decided to go talk to Bells, and give her some case files to go over so she felt more comfortable when I dragged her to court with me, later in the week.

When she told me to come in, I saw her laptop open and her grinning like a fool, so I was curious to know what had her so happy, but then she spoke and she sounded angry.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just finished my meeting, and decided to check on you."

I walked over and sat on her desk, like I usually do, and I handed her the piece of paper in my hands.

"Grab these files from downstairs, they'll be helpful for the Walker case that's coming up."

I glanced at her computer and saw a chat window with the name JazzHands, and I recognized it instantly. She quickly closed her laptop, and went to get up, but I stopped her, deciding I need her here to keep talking to this person so I could confirm my suspicions.

"No! Don't go! I have to head down there anyways, I'll bring them up in a little bit."

With that I ran out her door and headed for Jasper's office.

When I got there, I ignored Jessica and went straight to his door deciding not to knock, figuring he would close his laptop. I opened the door and I was glad to see his laptop open. I walked up to his desk before he could realize, I was there, and I saw the flashing box to signify he had a message. I looked to see the name and I saw it said TinkerBells, and I knew I was right.

Bella's had the same screen name since I met her, and Jasper has had that nickname since we were little kids, and mom made us take dance classes. When he finally noticed me he closed the laptop.

"What do you want, Em?"

"Can't I come see my little brother? Didn't know I'd be interrupting a steamy chat conversation," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, hoping if I mentioned it he would tell me more.

I wasn't sure if they knew it was each other, but of course I would never underestimate Jasper's power of persuasion on the opposite sex.

"Whatever, Em. I was just talking to someone I talk to everyday."

Everyday? But Bells had only been here three days and I thought she hated him.

"So who is she?"

He looked up at me and I saw him blush. That's right, my brother Jasper Cullen, ladies man extraordinaire blushed, because of a girl online. Well actually, he was blushing because of Bella.

"I don't really know. I met her in a chat room last year, and we clicked. We talk every day at eight and she just happened to be on today."

So he didn't know. I was having an inner debate about telling him, because that meant Bella had no idea who she'd been talking to either.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

I know it was a stupid question, but what else could I say? I was still processing.

"Yeah, I like her, but she likes a stupid arrogant asshole she works with, and well you know how I feel about Bella."

I broke out laughing right there, if only he knew he was that arrogant asshole. I was laughing so hard my side started to hurt and tears were flowing down my face. Jasper came over to me, and tried to calm me down, but just looking at him was making me crack up.

"Em, what's so funny?" he asked, looking at me completely dumbfounded and honestly I didn't blame him.

"Jazzy boy, you're gonna want to sit down."

Man, this was gonna be good!

Jasper's POV

To say I was confused would be an understatement, why was Em laughing? And why did I need to sit down? Instead of arguing with him I just sat down.

"I have some information for you, but before I tell you anything I need to know, are you serious about what you said about Bella?"

I had no idea where he was going with this, but I decided to entertain him.

"Yes Em, I really like her, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Even if she hates me."

"Good! Now this girl you're talking to what's she like?"

I still had no idea what the hell he was talking about. One minute he was talking about Bella, the next Tinks.

"She's amazing and she reminds me a lot of Bella. She even went to the same schools as her and even her screen name reminds me of her," I said and this caused him to laugh.

"And everyone says I'm an idiot! Think Jazzy! Same schools and her name has Bella's nickname."

I knew what he was getting at, but I already figured it all out. I knew Tinks couldn't be Bella; Tinks lived with a bunch of people while Bella lived with only Alice and Tinks liked a douche who she works with, and the only douche here was me and Bella didn't like me.

"Em, it's not her! I already thought of that, but certain things don't add up, and why would Tinks lie she has no reason to, considering I don't even know her name."

"God! Jazzy you're dense! So I'm just going to spell it out for you! Tinks is Bella! I was just in her office and she was talking to you and I realized the screen name and the minute I came in here and saw the TinkerBells thing I knew. She's had the same screen name since she was at Harvard when I met her. That's how we kept in contact."

I was frozen in my chair, Bella was Tinks, and that meant Bella liked me.

_Holy Shit!_

"Earth to Jasper!"

I didn't realize Em was trying to get my attention, by snapping his fingers in my face.

"I thought you would be happy," he said looking concerned, and confused.

"Em, I am, but she was telling me about this jerk at her work and now I find out it was me she was talking about," I said and Em snickered.

"That is pretty sad, but you have to realize you treat women like crap. Do you really expect someone like Bella too fall for the bull you spout to your bimbo parade? She's smarter than your typical hoochie."

Of course, he broke out laughing, and that brought up something else.

"Did Bella start that whole Jasper Cullen Hoochie thing?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but Alice informed her of your reputation, and when I asked her if she liked you she basically said she doesn't want to become an Jasper Cullen hoochie, and that's why you walked in on us laughing our asses off her first day."

Well shit...

"So Em, what do I do now?" I asked, he was the only one that could help me.

"Don't do anything just yet, because if you tell her now she'll think that your still an arrogant jerk and will dismiss your feelings for her. If you wait and start to show her your changing, eventually she'll give you a chance."

"What do I do about the whole Tinks thing? If I suddenly stop coming on it might hurt her feelings," I asked.

"Keep talking to her. Keep things normal until Bella starts to see your changing, then once you prove yourself tell her everything. For now get your ass back online and apologize for leaving. Then tonight offer her a ride home, she doesn't have a car and I usually drive her, but I think it's a good idea if you do it."

Before he could say anything else I jumped on the computer, and asked him what time Bella was leaving. I smiled when I realized she was still on.

**JazzHands: I'm sorry about leaving so quickly, something came up and I had to step out of the office please accept my apology.**

Yeah, I know corny, but Bella was worth looking like a fool.

**TinkerBells: No need to apologize, if I remember correctly I did the same thing and first so I should apologize. My boss came in and he happens to be my friend so he's really nosey, so do you accept my apology?**

I couldn't help but laugh knowing if it wasn't for Emmett being nosey, I would still be here thinking that Tinks and Bella were two different people.

**JazzHands: No need to apologize, so before we got interrupted I believe you wanted to talk to me about something involving that arrogant boss of yours**

**TinkerBells: Well today he asked me to join him for lunch and I agreed but not before my brain waged war on itself, seriously it was like world war three. I was convinced he was going to try and sleep with me, apparently lunch means different things for us lol, but when we had lunch he was a complete gentleman. Not once being out of line, then we talked and I don't know the nauseous feeling I use to get slowly disappeared instead I got this feeling of knots in my stomach and I couldn't explain it if my life depended on it. do you have any idea what I mean? if not sorry for rambling, but it feels great to get it all off my chest.**

My heart soars when she said she felt the knots, because I felt them too and I had never felt this way around a woman, that had to mean something.

**JazzHands: I actually do know what you mean that's what happens every time I'm in the room with the girl I told you about I think it means you have deep feelings for him.**

**TinkerBells: I think your right**

I was grinning like a fool. Bella just admitted she liked me, I wanted to scream it from the rooftop. I had no idea where these feelings came from, but it felt like I was a new man. There was always something missing in my life and now knowing that Bella had feelings for me, it made me feel a little more complete.

**TinkerBells: How do I know I can trust him?**

Her question caught me off guard. I knew I could be a jerk and tell her just to give it a chance, but I really wanted to prove myself to Bella.

**JazzHands: Trust is difficult, make him work for it; make him prove that he's willing to be with you and only you**

**TinkerBells: Thanks J! You always know what to say but enough about me how's things going with the girl your pining for?**

That caused me to break out laughing.

**JazzHands: things are looking up thanks to my overly observant brother**

**TinkerBells: That's good. Listen I got to go my nosey boss is here and wants me to do a favour for him then I'm heading home I'll talk to you at 8?**

**JazzHands: Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye, Tinks**

**TinkerBells: Bye, J!**

And with that she signed off. I sighed and looked at the clock, there was ten minutes till Bella left. I grabbed my folders and started to lock things up. As I was locking my file drawer, I heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled, and as the door opened I heard a beautiful bell like voice behind me.

"Jasper, Emmett told me to drop these off to you. I really hope you need them, cause if this is another bogus mission I might hurt him this time."

I laughed, that was Em's signature move for getting rid of people, but this time I knew it was a set up and I decided to go along with it. He was trying to help me, so I would try to avoid him getting physically injured.

"No need to hurt him, I actually need them," I said and she just smiled at me, looking a little relieved and handed them to me.

"Anyways, I'm going to be heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm to stop her, and I felt that spark I felt the day I caught her when she fell, but this time she gasped and I knew she felt it to.

"I'm heading home too, would you like a ride?"

I chanted in my head "please say yes, please say yes."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to inconvenience you. I'll just take a cab, besides Em usually drives me taking a cab one night won't kill me."

_Thank you Em!_

"Please, let me drive you. It's no inconvenience you're on my way home, besides it'd be my pleasure to escort you home."

She blushed, and I was really beginning to love seeing her do that. It lit up her whole face and made her eyes twinkle.

"As long as it doesn't inconvenience you, then thank you that's very sweet. Let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you at the elevators."

When she walked out, I did a mental happy dance, and suddenly my intercom went off.

"Mr. Cullen, Emmett is on line one," Jessica said.

I picked up and before I could say anything he said,

"You're welcome."

With that he hung up. I hung up laughing, and walked to the elevators, I said my good bye to Jessica as I left.

When I got to the elevators, I saw Bella standing at the reception desk talking to Angela. I walked over and put my hand against the small of her back and said quietly;

"Ready to go?"

She blushed again, and shook her head yes. She said good bye to Angela, and we got into the elevator.

The ride to her place was pretty quiet with minimal conversation, but it wasn't awkward it felt right just to sit in silence with her.

When I pulled up to her place, she turned to face me.

"Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."

As she was talking, I got lost in her chocolate coloured eyes. She was so beautiful, nothing like the women I had been with, she was a natural beauty, not a plastic beauty.

"Anytime Bella," I say sincerely.

We said goodbye, and she got out of the car. As she opened the front door, she waved at me, with that I drove home smiling like a fool thinking of how amazing today had been.

**A/N So what did you think? It was only natural to do an Emmett POV, for the first part but decided it would be better to hear how Jasper reacted from his own POV. So now that Jasper knows things are about to get interesting. **

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, it means a lot to me, there was just so many of you I'm still in shock.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: SkylerBlack, mls8720, allie23o, Jess, twilight's hound, LuvinTwilight143, starnosy, karlalou31, traceybuie, RubyDragonJewel, Taylah, katandjasper, MsMullerCorner, deerslayer1100, IloveAnime89, evil-vile-kitty, TheBonfireOfVanities, filmdork, wendy1969, kgmc08, cathy29jes, KCLutz4475, lexiwhitlock302, bestiole83400, kouga's older woman, Hermy-78. _You guys are so awesome thank you very much._**

**Remember to review, it makes Jasper happy and keeps me writing.**

**-NKC-**


	5. Complications

**Wow! You guys are amazing! Almost 3,000 hits and over 100 reviews, I'm doing a happy dance at the moment. So as a special treat here is an update, and there will be another one tomorrow as well, just as a way to say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

When I walked into my apartment, Alice was sitting at the kitchen island with a large smile on her face.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed and I groaned.

My least favourite activity was shopping with Alice, but I knew after such a great day, I should have been prepared for anything.

"Why?"

"Because, Bells, we both need a dress for the gala on Saturday," she said winking at me.

"We need dresses? Are you coming?"

I saw her eyes light up when I asked her and I figured Edward took my advice.

"Yes, and yes. We'll talk more on the way to the mall. Now go get ready and if you don't put on what I left for you, I will make sure you come home to no sweat pants in your dresser."

I knew she was serious because she had done it before. When we first moved to Seattle I refused to wear what she picked out for me on the first day of classes and when I came home all my sweats were a pile of ashes on the front lawn. So I always reluctantly agreed to do what she wanted when she threatened my sweats.

I went upstairs and went straight for my laptop to tell J I wouldn't be home. It was only six but shopping with Alice always lasted more than two hours.

**TinkerBells: Sorry I can't come on tonight. Crazy room-mate is dragging me shopping for a work thing I have on Saturday and shopping with her takes a really long time. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams J!**

After I sent the message I signed off and went to my bed to grab the outfit Alice had chosen for me. Luckily it wasn't too extreme, just a simple tank top with a few ruffles around the bottom and a pair of skinny jeans and black ballet flats, I praised God when I realized they weren't heels. I got dressed, threw my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to Alice's car.

As we started driving I decided to get Alice to start talking.

"So anything interesting happen while I was at work?"

She shook her head 'yes' with a gleam in her eye and a wide smile.

"I got a call today from a certain lawyer who invited me to the gala," she said and I knew she was talking about Edward but I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Damn Emmett, always double booking people. I guess I'll just stay home," I said with a smile, and she glared at me, sensing my sarcasm.

"Funny, Bells."

I just rolled my eyes, and listened to her blab about her conversation with Edward, and I reminded myself to tease him a little bit about it tomorrow.

We arrived at the mall and Alice dragged me to a million different stores, throwing different dresses at me left, right and centre, and most were completely inappropriate for the gala. Finally, we were at the last possible dress shop and I decided to go browsing. A lot of the dresses were very beautiful, but they weren't me. Then I saw it. It was a dark blue fitted strapless dress, that went down to the floor, it was perfect. I went into the change room, and when I put it on and looked in the mirror I was stunned. It gave me curves, I don't have, and it looked very appropriate for the gala. I walked out of the dressing room and heard a squealing noise.

"Oh, Bella it's perfect, and I didn't even pick it out! I'm so proud!"

I went back in the change room to change before Alice could change her mind. When I came out, Alice was holding out a pair of silver heels in my direction. I was not going to complain, because I just wanted to go home, so I just grabbed the shoes and dress and went to pay.

We got home around ten and I decided to crash. The only problem was my dreams are filled with a beautiful blue eyed womanizer, I found myself falling for more and more.

I woke up at seven to the sound of my alarm. I dragged myself out of bed still not fully rested, thanks to the dreams that had me tossing and turning. I got up and went to take a shower hoping the water would wake me up, fortunately it does.

I got dressed, did my hair and make-up and went downstairs to head to the coffee shop down the street, for my morning caffeine fix and muffin, or what I like to call the breakfast of champions. When I stepped outside I was met with a shocking sight.

Leaning against his car was Jasper, he flashed me that lopsided grin that haunted my dreams last night.

"Good morning, Bella," he said.

"Good morning, Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Em said you usually walk or take a cab to work, and I figured since we live so close to each other I'd give you a ride, if you'd like."

It was sweet that he thought of me, but at the same time the small voice in the back of my head was shouting at me that he was only doing this to add me to his hoochie hall of fame.

"That's very nice of you, but I still need to run and get some coffee or else I become useless and would be passed out on my desk by noon, and I wouldn't want you to get behind because of me," I said and he smiled, again.

"That wouldn't make me late, plus I need some coffee too. I'm pretty similar in that way."

"Okay then, as long as it's not a inconvenience."

I walked to the door which he opened for me, and of course I blushed, but I knew the Cullen boys were raised to be gentlemen, although I was pretty sure Jasper and Em skipped a few lessons, considering Jasper's band of hoochies and Em's lack of brain to mouth filter.

We started driving and we stopped shortly afterwards at the coffee shop down the street from me, which I was happy about because they had the best muffins.

"Is this place okay? It's my normal place but we can go somewhere else if you don't like their coffee."

I thought it was really sweet he was asking me, instead of insisting on his place.

"This place is great. I come here every morning."

He smiled and got out of the car, but before I could open my door, he was standing there holding it open.

When we got inside, we went to the counter. Jasper ordered his coffee, and I got up to order my normal french vanilla cappuccino and chocolate chip muffin. I go to get my wallet out of my purse, but Jasper stopped me and handed the cashier some money.

"You didn't have to do that, I can buy my own coffee," I said a little annoyed, I didn't like people buying me stuff.

I grew up with a middle class family, and I worked since my freshman year in high school to pay for my own things. My parents always tried giving me money, but it never felt right. Even when Mr. and Mrs. Brandon wanted to buy our condo I tried to convince them to let me pay for my share but of course they denied my offer.

"What kind of gentleman would I be, if I didn't buy a beautiful girl a cup of coffee after she agreed to keep my company on the way to work?"

I blushed about ten shades of red and reverted back to a squealing school girl, he called me beautiful!

"Well when you put it like that, thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said and winked at me, while grabbing our orders.

We arrived at my office door at exactly nine and I turned to face him.

"Thank you for the ride and my breakfast," I said holding up my coffee and muffin, and he laughed.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. I'll see you later," he said smiling and I just blushed and managed to squeak out an 'okay'.

I walked into my office with a smile, and booted up my laptop and got to work on the files Em left for me. Around noon there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called and in walked Emmett.

"Come on, Bells, lunch time!" he said excitedly.

I laughed because Em loves his food. He could be on the verge of killing someone but the minute anybody mentioned food he was like a little kid again.

I got up, grabbed my purse and walked out of my office. We met Edward at the elevators, and walked to the pizza place beside our office building. Of course being with Em we had to order two pizza's one for Em and one for Edward and I.

We talked about random stuff, I teased Edward about how he asked Alice out. So when he would ask me a question I pretend to stutter and get flustered, he just ended up telling me to shut up, with a smirk and blush. He was absolutely adorable.

"So, Bells, is there a reason why you and my brother showed up together in his car this morning?" Em asked with a smug smile, so I decided to play with him a little to teach him a lesson about digging into my personal life.

"Well he drove me home last night, and I decided to jump his bones. So when we woke up this morning he offered me a ride," I said with the straightest face I could muster, considering Em looked like he was going to blow a gasket, but the smirk on Edward's face told me he was on to me.

"EXCUSE ME! You better be kidding, Bella or I'm heading back right now to..." he yelled and I cut him off.

"Jeez, Em learn how to take a joke! Just because your brother is a womanizer doesn't mean I'm going to agree to sleep with him because he gave me a ride home."

Em seemed to cool down and I could hear Edward laughing, keeping his face covered with a menu.

"Care to tell me the truth this time?"

"Fine, he showed up at my door this morning and offered me a ride, because someone told him I walk or take a cab," I said glaring at him, and Em started laughing

"Should have known when he called me last night."

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised, but definitely intrigued.

"Well Jazzy called me last night and asked about you. I think he has a crush on you, which would be a first."

I laughed. Yeah right Jasper Cullen has a crush on plain Jane me.

"You need you head examined Em," I said and Edward laughed.

"No need, he had it checked last week. Company policy," Edward responded dead serious before we started laughing uncontrollably, holding on to each other for support.

"Seriously, Bells, he's already acting different. He hasn't had one of his hoochies around since the first day and three days is a long time for my brother. I think he likes you," Emmett said ignoring us.

I blushed. I knew I hadn't seen any of his hoochies around, but it was only three days. People don't change overnight, but at that moment I started to realize my feelings for Jasper were more serious than I thought. Thoughts that maybe, if he could change we could give it a try, entered my head. I would be stupid to ignore that pull in my stomach.

When we got back to the office Em sends me to Jasper's office with an arm full of files. Looking at them made me feel bad for Jasper. No wonder Em and Edward didn't want to run the company.

When I got to Jasper's office, I realized Jessica was nowhere to be found, so I went up to his door and knocked, but there was no answer, so I went over to Jessica's desk and called Em.

"Em, there's no answer, and Jessica's not here, what do I do?"

"He's probably still at lunch. If the door is unlocked just leave them on his desk, he'll know what to do with them."

I walked up to his door and luckily the handle turned. I opened the door and I was met with a horrible sight.

Jasper was on his chair with a blonde woman straddling his hips, his hands were on her waist and they were in full out make out mode. Without me realizing, the door slammed shut behind me and caused the two of them to look in my direction.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm sorry! Em told me to bring these here and the door...was..ummm..."

I was stumbling all over my words trying to hold back tears, I should have realized that Jasper Cullen was incapable of liking someone and I felt stupid for starting to feel something for him. I walked out and placed the folders on Jessica's desk and walked to Em's office. I didn't bother knocking and just walked in.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked getting up from his desk. I hadn't realized the traitorous tears falling down my face.

"I'm not feeling well; mind if I skip out early, I'll stay late tomorrow I just really need to go home."

He looked me up and down and I knew he could tell I was lying, because I was not very good at it.

"Okay, Bells, go home, but I know you're lying and I have a feeling it has to do with my asshole of a brother, but I'm not going to bother you. Take this and get a cab I would take you myself but I'm swamped."

He handed me a taxi voucher from the company, and I gave him a hug and left.

I grabbed my purse from my office and ran out of there as fast as possible. I caught a taxi and headed home. When I got there, I went to my room, locked the door and laid in my bed trying to erase all feelings I once had for Jasper Cullen.

**A/N *peaks out from behind bulletproof wall* So don't kill me, I know it is short and a little bit of a shocker, but I promise you that the next chapter will be up tomorrow and we will find out what exactly happened, but for now I want your opinions. Do you think Jasper is being his man whorish self or is something else going on? Remember review and tell me.**

**One thing quickly, a lot of people are asking about Rosalie. She will be in this story, and will become part of the group, but the when and how is a surprise for now, sorry.**

**For my sundown readers I just wanted you all to know that I will update soon, you see I had it all written out and then my computer crashed, and when I went to re-write it my brain froze, so now it's half way done, and I'm hoping for an update by Wednesday, again I apologize for the delay.**

**Big big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, there was so many of you, I was shocked and I really appreciate it.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: misszayy-5, tabby3395, LuvinTwilight143 (I always thought Em would be a great cupid lol), MsMullerCorner(thank you), karlalou31, IloveAnime89, mls8720, KCLutz4475, rahnaesmomma, Jess, MelissaJHackett2011, katandjasper, kgmc08, HopefulMe (I totally agree, and definitely agree that reviews are love, and I'm feeling the love lol), traceybuie, SkylerBlack, textbratt67, wendy1969, evil-vile-kitty, emoimmortal, cathy29jes, irite, IheartJW, JXB Addicted, kouga's older woman (hope you are enjoying the supply), ofelia01, twilight's hound, cheermom13, .Princess666.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, now remember to push button and do it again :)**

**See you tomorrow.**

**-NKC-**


	6. Hoochies and Heartbreak

**Here it is as promised. I just have to say again that I am so shocked at the response to this story. Over 4,000 hits and 126 reviews is just amazing. Thank you. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an overactive imagination**

Jasper's POV

As I walked to my office, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Bella was slowly coming to trust me, _I think._

I never thought a girl could have this type of impact on me. She made me want to be a better person in everything I did and the only woman to ever have that impact on me had been my mother, so I knew Bella was special, and I couldn't loose her before I could tell her how I felt. I would've understood if she wasn't interested, she was beautiful and probably had men falling at her feet, men who didn't have a past like mine.

Since Bella had come into my life, I didn't miss my old ways. I always thought I would, but at the same time I never really was happy. I always dreamed of getting married to a women who I could spend the rest of my life with, having kids the whole shebang, I guess I got that from my parents.

They were high school sweethearts marrying right after graduation, they became pregnant with Em shortly afterwards, Edward followed two years later and I followed a year later. Even after thirty years of marriage, they still looked at each other as if they were those same newlyweds, and in all honesty I wanted that.

Most of the day I tried to find upcoming cases to get Bella's help with, but unfortunately most of my cases were straight forward and Bella would think I was an idiot if I asked for her to help on the case. So I decided to do something so she knew I was thinking about her. Around noon I told Jessica to go to lunch and stop off at the coffee shop on her way back, and grab a coffee for me and a french vanilla so I could at least go see her with a reason. After Jessica left I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

In walked a ghost from my past, Lauren Mallory. We met one night at a club Em and Edward took me to, we fooled around for awhile, but I realized she wanted more and I never saw her in that way. So I told her and I hadn't spoken to her since, last I heard she was engaged to a lawyer from one of the firms we work with. So to say I was surprised when she walked in would be a understatement.

"Lauren! What are you doing here?" I asked and she looked up at me, and I could tell she had been crying.

"Tyler called off the wedding and I've been wandering the streets and you were the only person I could think of who would talk to me."

I felt bad for her, because even though I didn't want a happy ending with her, I was glad when I found out she found someone who did. So I did the only thing I knew how, I decided to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. Come here."

She came over and sat in my lap. At first I was worried someone would walk in, but that thought was lost when she started crying hysterically, so I just sat there and held her while she cried, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I just didn't know what else to do and you were always so good at calming people down."

"Laur..."

I was cut off by her lips crashing down on to mine, and honestly my mind went blank. Then she turned and straddled my waist while proceeding to shove her tongue down my throat. I grabbed her hips to try and push her off but it wasn't working. Suddenly, I heard the door slam shut. I looked up and saw Bella standing there with folders in her arms and an expression on her face I couldn't read.

"Shit!" I said immediately.

I knew this looked like I was the old Jasper and as she would so lovingly put it, and I was with one of my hoochies.

"I'm sorry! Em told me to bring these here and the door...was..ummm..."

She was stumbling all over her words and she was a bright red colour, but it wasn't that blush I thought was so beautiful on her, it was red, cause she was pissed. She walked out the door before I could say anything. I grabbed Lauren and pushed her off me.

"Dammit, Lauren! What the hell was that?"

She looked up at me and she smiled, I couldn't believe it.

"You know what I don't care why! Just get the hell out of here and don't come back, you just ruined everything!"

She looked shocked, but I didn't care I was furious. I finally found a girl I care for, more than anything and now it was all ruined because Lauren couldn't keep her hands to herself.

After Lauren left, I went to Bella's office, but it was empty, her laptop and purse were gone, and I knew I was screwed. She either ran out of here or she quit. As I turned around I was met with a fist to my gut, which made me topple over. I looked up and there was Em standing above me, with steam about to blow out of his ears.

"What the hell, Em?" I groaned.

"Don't 'what the hell Em' me, little brother. I told you to stay away from her, because I knew you would screw it up, but of course I went against my better judgement and finally thought you would change for her. I never wanted to see Bella cry because of you, but I guess it was only a matter of time. I don't know what you did to her but if she doesn't come back tomorrow I promise you the pain you're in now will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you tomorrow."

I was honestly frozen in fear of my freakishly large brother, and frozen because Em said I made her cry, when that realization hit, I felt a tightening in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick, and not from the punch I had just received.

"Em, it wasn't my fault! Please let me talk to you before you beat the crap out of me."

"Two minutes little brother, I have things to do before I go repair a hurt little sister."

Of course he threw that in. I explained everything to Em, but I felt like he didn't believe me.

"Jasper, just leave her alone. She's the strongest person I know, and I've never seen her look so sad. She worked so hard to become who she is. She moved three thousand miles away from her family to attend Harvard then she packed everything up to come here because she said this was her dream job and now because of you, I'm pretty sure she won't come back anytime soon. So for her sanity just leave her alone."

With that he walked away and I swear I could feel my heart break.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of banging on my bedroom door.

"Bells, let me in please."

It was Emmett. I knew he would come to make sure I was okay, and to find out what was wrong. I got out of bed, went to my door and unlocked it and I was met with a giant bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Bells, this is all my fault."

I was kind of surprised, and I guessed he had talked to Jasper.

"Em..can't...breathe," I struggled out, he then put me down.

"Now tell me why this is your fault?"

"He's my brother and I begged you to come here. If it wasn't for me nothing would have happened."

He looked so sad and I felt horrible, he was blaming himself.

"Em, it's not your fault your brother is a womanizer, and it's not your fault I was stupid and fell for his charm, and don't you ever feel bad about bringing me here! Coming to New York is one of the greatest things I've ever done," I said honestly.

"Are you going to come back?"

That was the million dollar question, because I didn't know if I could face him again without wanting to beat him up, or cry, but at the same time I knew I couldn't give up on my dream.

"I'm coming back. I worked too hard for this, but I need a favour."

"Anything, Bells as long as you come back. Work is so much more fun with you," he said smiling.

"Keep him away from me," I said simply, he nodded in understanding without me having to say anymore.

"Done. You will not have to deal with him, if he needs something I'll have his assistant grab it, the only Cullen's you need to deal with are me and Eddie."

I smiled because honestly I loved working there because of those two. I always considered Emmett a big brother, and in three short days Edward had become one too.

We talked for a little longer, and I told him what happened and he told me about punching Jasper, which made me smirk.

"I'm glad you're coming back, but I was looking forward to kicking his ass," he said smiling and I laughed.

"Well I could take tomorrow off if you like."

He broke out laughing, and I couldn't help but join him. God did it feel good to laugh after crying for the last five hours.

He left around eight, with a hug and a kiss on my forehead. Once he was gone I went online to talk to J.

**TinkerBells: Hey J!**

**JazzHands: Tinks! I'm glad you're on.**

I smiled when he said that, because honestly I was glad he was on too.

**JazzHands: How was your day?**

**TinkerBells: Horrible, but better now. How was yours?**

**JazzHands: Horrible as well, but I'm happy now that you're online, why was your day horrible?**

I didn't want to bore him, so I decided to give him a summary.

**TinkerBells: Well I went to give files to the arrogant jerk (that I started to have feelings for) and when I walked in he had one of his hoochies on his lap in full make out mode so I left work after it happened and came home and cried but my boss/friend came over and I feel much better after I found out he defended my honour lol. Why was your day horrible?**

I smiled thinking of Em hitting Jasper, he definitely deserved it. I knew we weren't dating, but for him to pull that nice shit with me and then make out with some other girl four hours later he deserved a lot more than what he got.

**JazzHands: I pissed off the girl I like. Don't think she's going to ever talk to me again or ever come back. What are you going to do about the arrogant ass?**

**TinkerBells: I'm sorry about the girl. I'm going back, I'm not going to quit. I worked too hard but I already made a deal with my boss so I don't have to see him or speak to him and I'm hoping my feelings for him disappear cause I'm not going to let him break me.**

**JazzHands: It's good that you're going back. You can't let him ruin your career but you're never going to talk to him again?**

**TinkerBells: Nope! He has enough hoochies to keep him company, he's not going to miss me, it's not like he likes me.**

**JazzHands: I don't know Tinks. I don't know the guy but for him to take a hit from your friend and not fight back, maybe he does like you, but was being completely stupid or maybe there's more to the story. Don't get me wrong, I'm not defending him but maybe it was all a misunderstanding.**

I knew J was right. I didn't know if there was more to the story, but it was Jasper Cullen, ladies' man of New York, I doubted this girl just jumped him. It didn't look like he was pushing her away, but of course I knew the only thing I was paying attention to was the gut wrenching pain in my chest when I walked in.

**TinkerBells: You might be right J, but I don't think I can look at him the same way, instead of being lost in his eyes because they are the most perfect shade of blue all I'll ever see in his eyes is the fact that he can't be trusted even if it was a misunderstanding. San someone like him really change in 3 days?**

**JazzHands: I understand, Tinks, but if he realizes what an amazing girl you are he'd be stupid not to change his ways, it's like how I feel with this girl. She's amazing and I too get lost in her eyes their so warm and beautiful and the minute I realized how I felt I changed my ways for her until I screwed up today but back to your situation, you should talk to him maybe it'll all work out**

**TinkerBells: You might be right but before I talk to him I have to get my feelings in check I need to decide if he's worth all the tears that might come with getting to close to him**

**JazzHands: If he's smart Tinks, he'll never do anything to hurt you again**

I looked at the clock and saw it was close to eleven and decided if I was going to work tomorrow, I needed to go to sleep.

**TinkerBells: Sorry, J, but it's late and I need sleep. Not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me look like crap because I've been crying over him all day and couldn't sleep**

**JazzHands: No problem Tinks, get your beauty sleep but I'm pretty sure he feels bad about hurting you the guy would have to be pretty dumb to not know he caused you pain. Sweet Dreams Tinks.**

**TinkerBells: Sweet Dreams J! And thanks I don't know what I would do without you.**

With that I signed off. I went to lay down, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was that woman on top of him and that would start a whole new round of tears. So much for a good night's sleep.

**A/N So what did you think? Did y'all really expect me to make him a bigger man whore than he already is? As you can see, it was a misunderstanding, but little Miss Bella may have a hard time believing that. A lot of you thought the blonde was Rosalie, which I thought was hilarious, like I said it will be another few chapters before she makes an appearance. **

**A few people have mentioned the fact that they have only known each other for a few days, this story is a little fast paced, and yes feelings are growing quickly, but I promise you Bella will not just jump into his arms, he's going to have to work for it.**

**A note on length of the story I did an outline and we are looking at 24 chapters including the epilogue. Honestly if I wanted this story could go on forever, but the main point behind the story is about two people meeting online then meeting in real life, but I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome, and I love ya!**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: RHatch89, Aversa, TheBonfireOfVanities, KCLutz4475, evil-vile-kitty, katandjasper, wendy1969, LuvinTwilight143, MelissaJHackett2011, filmdork, hulagirl13, irite, daniellem86, cathy29jes, Pagesurfer, HopefulMe, traceybuie, HotChick9076, IheartJW, SkylerBlack, starnosy, MsMullerCorner, edger2deadly, viau1, BMLT.**

**Remember to review, it makes our man Jasper quite happy, and gets me writing more.**

**Next update will be on Monday.**

**-NKC-**


	7. Apologies and Confessions

**Wow guys! You continue to amaze me with your love and support. Over 150 reviews and over 5,000 hits. You guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an overactive imagination.**

Bella's POV

When I got to work the next day, I went straight to my office hoping to avoid most people. I felt crappy and I looked horrible, even with Alice spending over an hour on my makeup we couldn't get my eyes to not look red and puffy.

I spent most of my night crying. I couldn't figure out why this Jasper thing was bothering me so much. Sure, I had feelings for him but I've only known him for four days. It's not like I fell in love with him _or did I? _

I tried to block those thoughts out of my head, because honestly if I was in love with him, it's not like he would ever love me back, and not just because the obvious player tendencies he had, but because we were two different people; he was gorgeous, and I was plain. He was wealthy; and I was living off my savings account.

When I got into my office, there were flowers on my desk. I looked at them and they were Aster's my favourite and the only person who knew that here in New York was Jasper. I looked at the card and read,

_Bella,_

_I'm very sorry for what you walked in on yesterday, but if you would let me explain it wasn't what you thought. If you're willing to give me a chance come to my office, I would really like to set things straight with us._

_Jasper_

I was surprised that he was apologizing, but at the same time I didn't understand why. I was sure I wasn't the first to walk in on him and one of his hoochies. I sat at my desk trying to decide if I should talk to him or not, but before I could make up my mind Em walked into my office.

"Wanted to make sure you came today," he said smiling and I smiled back.

Em had always taken care of me, acting as my big brother, which was nice because I was an only child, and I wondered if he knew how much I appreciated what he had done for me.

"Of course I'm here. I told you I would be, so got any work for me to do?"

"Yup! But that's not why I'm here...oh who sent the flowers?" he asked and picked up the flowers and read the card.

"Dammit will he ever listen?"

I figure it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer, but as Em went to leave, I stopped him because I knew where he was headed, and honestly I didn't want to see Jasper leave on a stretcher, or Emmett leave in handcuffs.

"Em, stop! Don't do what I know you're planning to."

"Bells, I want him to leave you alone. I hate seeing you upset, and don't lie and tell me your not. Alice may be good at makeup but even she couldn't hide the fact you probably spent all night crying over that dumb-ass I call a brother."

Caught red handed.

"Em, I know you're worried but please, I don't want to get in between the two of you. I'm going to go talk to him and end this silliness before you two hate each other. I'm going to be fine I learned my lesson we are two different people even if he wasn't an arrogant womanizer we would never work and my heart and mind understand that now."

Yeah I lied, so sue me, but eventually my heart would understand, at least I had high hopes about it.

"You're a terrible liar, Bells, but you're a big girl and can make up your own mind. I'm still going to kick his ass if something happens."

I nodded in understanding and headed to Jasper's office and I was greeted by Jessica.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

"Hi, Jess. Could I speak to Jasper for a moment? If he's not busy."

She picked up the intercom phone and said,

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is here to see you."

Before she could hang up, he was at the door.

"Bella, come in. Jessica, hold my calls."

I followed him in and suddenly I felt those horrible knots in my stomach. As he turned to look at me, I could see he had bags under his eyes and instead of getting lost in his eyes like I said to J, all I could think about is what I saw in that office yesterday, and cringed.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful but they were unnecessary. You could have just picked up the phone and asked me to come see you if you wanted to talk."

I won't admit, I probably wouldn't have answered.

"Well Em told me not to, and in all honesty my brother scares me, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday and explain to you what exactly you saw cause I have felt horrible about it."

"Well I don't blame you for being scared of Em, he is freakishly large, but you don't have to explain. It's your business, I should be sorry for not knocking louder."

"Bella, please don't apologize and I want to explain if you'll allow me," he said looking up at me and I just nodded my head signalling him to talk.

"The woman that was here is an old friend of mine and her fiance just called off their wedding and she came here to talk to me."

_'You two looked awfully close to be friends,'_ I added in my head.

"She was crying, and I tried to comfort her, then she kind of attacked me."

I laughed on the inside. I was really suppose to believe that this woman just jumped him? I felt insulted he would think I was stupid enough to believe that, but I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to go find Em and finish my work so I could wallow in my misery.

"Its fine, Jasper. Don't worry it didn't matter anyways, I was just a little shocked."

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

I had to think quickly.

"I guess lunch didn't agree with me, no big deal," I said and he looked at me. I thought for sure I was busted.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella, but obviously you don't want to talk about it so I won't push you," he said and I let out a big breath I didn't even realize I was holding in.

"You're not the first person to tell me that, and thank you for not pushing it but don't worry it doesn't matter anymore."

As the words left my mouth a horrible tightening pain occurred in my chest and I felt tears start to brim my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I have to go. I'll see you later."

I left his office as soon as I could and head for the bathroom, when suddenly I bumped into someone knocking both me and them on our asses. When I looked up I saw Edward and he was laughing and I honestly wished I could laugh too.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't worry I'm not mad, you look like you're about to cry. It's really not a big deal," he said worried, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm really sorry about knocking you over."

"Not getting off that easy, Bella. Come on," he said grabbing my hand and dragged me to his office, sitting me on his couch.

"Talk!"

"Fine, but what I say doesn't leave this office kind of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas got it?" I asked and he just nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"I'm not as smart as Em thought I am, I kind of fellforyourbrother," I mumbled not wanting to say it too loud.

"Bella, did he hurt you? Cause if he hurt you I'm going to hurt him," he said causing me to giggle.

"Not physically at least. I walked in on him with a girl yesterday and I thought he was changing cause you guys said he hasn't been bringing his hoochies around and my heart started to soar when I heard that. Then he tried to tell me some bullshit about her attacking him and how he was sorry but I couldn't figure out why he was sorry, and now I realize that it was stupid and I'm mad because my chest and stomach are twisting in agony and I don't know why," I said sadly and Edward looked to be deep in concentration.

"Bella, are you sure you just like him and it's not more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Bella, you know what I mean. Did you fall in love with him?"

I blushed. That thought had crossed my mind previously, but I barely knew him and I knew there was no such thing as love at first sight _or is there? _

UGH! That stupid voice in the back of my head, would not shut up!

"I'm going to take the silence as a yes."

I shook my head 'no'.

"You're not fooling anyone. He may be a douche for doing that but I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth, from what Em told me I believe him. I think Jasper might be in love with you as well."

"Real funny, Edward," I said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie, Bells?"

He had a point. He was under no obligation to tell me what I wanted to hear, but at the same time the whole womanizing jerk thing came into play, and I knew I couldn't trust Jasper and I would have to close my heart off to him.

We talked a little longer, but I refused to admit my feelings. We met Em for lunch and I decided to keep quiet for fear of them bombarding me with questions and Em freaking out.

Em reminded me that the gala is tomorrow, and I reminded myself that means a night of Bella Barbie with Alice and my day slowly got worst. When I think about the fact that tomorrow night, I will have to see some hoochie on Jasper's arm all night, all too quickly those knot's appeared in my stomach again.

Tomorrow was going to suck!

**A/N So I know it's short, but next chapter will make up for it in length and plot, I promise. What did you all think? Next update will be tomorrow, and will be the gala, and I promise you won't wanna miss it.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome and I really appreciate it.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed: kouga's older woman(definitely not greedy, I love knowing you can't wait for the next chapter), IheartJW, LuvinTwilight143, TheBonfireOfVanities, KCLutz4475, traceybuie, IloveAnime89, wendy1969, filmdork, evil-vile-kitty, katandjasper, Aversa, edger2deadly, rahnaesmomma, Vl15, cathy29jes, RubyDragonJewel, kgmc08, JXB Addicted, Jess, realjena.**

**Remember to review. It makes me update quicker.**

**See you tomorrow**

**-NKC-**


	8. The Cullen Firm's Annual Gala

**Wow, wow, wow 6,200 hits and over 170 reviews! You guys are awesome, and I love ya! So for you guys being so awesome this chapter is a lot longer than usual and something BIG will be revealed. So go on and get reading! See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my name is not Stephanie.**

Bella's POV

I was woken up early Saturday morning by the ever hyper pixie that is my best friend. She had booked us at a spa for a day of beauty, but I would rather call it a day of torturing Bella.

We were in the car heading towards the spa by 8am, where Alice proceeded to tell me about the treatments she signed us up for, I just sat there and pretended not to be falling asleep listening.

We spent four excruciating hours in the spa being poked, prodded, scrubbed, and waxed until I was in horrible pain. I thought spa's were suppose to relax you, not make you regret ever setting foot in there.

We went to the front desk to pay, and I was told that my bill was being paid by a Mr. Emmett Cullen. I was pissed, he knew I hated people spending money on me. I walked away from the counter and picked up my cell to call Em. He picked up without a 'hi'.

"Don't yell at me, Bells! I wanted to do something nice for you since I'm dragging you to this thing."

I couldn't be mad at him after he said that, plus it was really hard to get mad at any of the Cullen boys, with the exception of one.

"I had every intention of yelling, but since you said that I won't, but don't spend any more money on me Emmett I'm serious." He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll try not to. Just go have fun, and I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven it is, thanks Em."

With that I hung up. Alice appeared behind me and dragged me to the salon next door, apparently with our tight schedules she didn't have time to do my hair which I was grateful for, if she did it I would have had to try ten different styles before she was satisfied.

An hour later my hair was done. It was pulled into a messy bun with different pieces strategically placed and curled cascading down my back.

When we got home it was five so I figured I could relax before Alice started the gruelling process of my makeup. I decided to go online and luckily J was on. I missed our last chat because I stayed in bed all day crying over the blue eyed monster who had been in my every dream.

**TinkerBells: Hey, J! Sorry about yesterday, had a bad day and spent the night in bed**

**JazzHands: Not a problem Tinks, I'm glad you're on now since we won't be able to talk at our normal time.**

I was sad when I realized by going to the gala I would miss my chat with J, but he said he also had plans for tonight so it worked out.

**JazzHands: Why were you in bed all night? Are you sick?**

I debated on what to tell him. I figured I'd tell him the truth, he was so good at listening and I knew he would make me feel better.

**TinkerBells: Nope not sick, I spent most of my night bawling like a baby over the guy from work**

**JazzHands: Aww Tinks! Don't cry over him, but obviously you despise him a little less you didn't call him an arrogant jerk lol**

And that right there ladies and gentlemen was the reason why J is my favourite person to talk to. I felt like crap and he comes along and makes me laugh.

**TinkerBells: I never despised him, it's what he is! And yes I stopped calling him that because my feelings feel like they're in a blender, one minute I think he's a jerk the next I'm daydreaming about him because I really like him**

It was true I never despised him, it was what he represented; A womanizing, cocky, arrogant jerk.

**JazzHands: Are you going to tell him you like him?**

**TinkerBells: I can't think about anything other than telling him I like him, but I know I'm crazy for thinking that way about him, there's no way he would ever change and if he did decide to, he would never go for someone like me, I'm plain and he dates super models.**

I was surprised I actually told him all of that, but that was the thing about him, he made me feel calm. I couldn't imagine meeting him face to face I would probably lose my brain to mouth filter and say something really stupid.

**JazzHands: First off you need to give yourself credit you are probably beautiful and I know you are a good person, and second of all you never know what he's willing to do for you if you don't tell him how you feel, I bet he would drop every last hoochie for you in a heart beat**

Oh how I wished it was true.

I looked at my clock and saw it was six and right on cue Alice came into my room dress in hand and makeup kit, in the other.

"Stop talking to lover boy, its Bella Barbie time," she squealed.

**TinkerBells: Sorry, J, I have to go. Crazy roommate just barged in and is now going to torture me so I can go to this crazy work thing, talk to you tomorrow.**

**JazzHands: No problem Tinks, I should probably get ready to go out anyways. Talk to you tomorrow.**

I signed off and went to receive my torture, like a big girl.

Jasper's POV

When I signed off with Bella, I felt great knowing she liked me but knowing how she thought of herself bothered me. She was not your average girl. She was a classic beauty, nothing like the fake women I surrounded myself with, but more importantly she had inner beauty as well. Bella was right about one thing though, she was nothing like those other girls, she was so much better.

I hopped in the shower and my mind was on the fact that Bella had been crying over me. I felt horrible because I caused her pain. I was fairly sure she didn't believe me about Lauren, but I was praying she did.

I got out and grabbed my suit, a classic tux that I used for events like this, but as I got ready all I could think about is how Bella would look like tonight.

I left my place around seven to head to the hall it was being held at. As I drove past Bella's, I saw Em and Edward's cars parked in the driveway. I hated the fact Bella was going with Em, I wanted to be with her but I knew she would say no. I had a date planned, but after meeting Bella I cancelled. I didn't want to show up with a girl on my arm. I wanted Bella to realize that I only wanted her.

When I arrived there was already about a hundred people there, but the only person I was interested in seeing wasn't there. I took a break from my waiting, when I saw my mom and dad standing there mingling, I had forgotten they were coming.

"Jasper, how are you?" she said hugging me tightly, and I laughed. She's was always so concerned even now being a twenty-seven year old man she still treated me like her baby.

"I'm good mom," I said as she kissed my cheek.

"No date tonight, Jasper, I'm shocked."

My mom knew all about my past. She was never ashamed, but I knew she was sad I hadn't found a girl yet, little did she know I already found the girl I could see myself with I just wished she would want me.

"No date tonight, Mom. I decided to fly solo."

She gave me the signature Esme Cullen smirk that says she knew something was up.

"Who's the girl, son?" she asked still smirking. I laughed because there was no pulling one over on her.

"It's the girl Em hired. She's amazing, Mom. Nothing like the previous girls, but I don't think she would ever date me, but I'm trying."

"Why wouldn't she want to date you?" my mother asked. I didn't really know how to put that she thinks I'm a womanizer and the fact she caught me in a horrible situation.

"Ummm she knows about my past and she walked in on an awkward moment."

My mother looked at me and just nodded, I think she understood but I also saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Emmett dear, over here," my mom called out, and I looked behind me, and I was met with a breathtaking sight.

Walking beside Em is Bella, she looked absolutely stunning in her dark blue gown. Her hair was pulled up and she had little makeup on, but it made her beautiful chocolate eyes pop, and I couldn't stop staring. Before they approached us my mom whispered in my ear.

"She's beautiful, Jasper."

They finally reached us and I could feel my heartbeat pick up, to the point I was sure everyone in the room could hear it as well.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan," Em introduced Bella and she blushed. I could tell she was nervous, as she kept fidgeting with her clutch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, dear, it's Carlisle and Esme. It's so nice to meet you. Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you since his trip to Cambridge."

She blushed again and it's beautiful. I had the urge to kiss her so bad in that moment, but I tried to keep my composure.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but Bella and my father were talking about Harvard, he went there for law school and instantly liked anyone from there as well.

After a while, we made our way to our table. All of us sat together including Edward and Alice. I had luck on my side, because I got to sit beside Bella. I kept glancing at her throughout dinner, she caught me a few times, so after being caught the third time, I tried to avoid looking at her, but damn was it hard.

After dinner my parent's decide to start mingling again, so it was just the five of us and conversation turned back to normal, and of course Em had to start on me.

"So, Jazzy all of your hoochies at the clinic tonight?" he asked and I glared at him.

Ever since the situation in my office Em had been pissed at me. I didn't blame him but it was uncalled for tonight.

"No, Em. I already told you the girl I wanted to be with tonight had other plans," I said looking directly at Bella. She blushed and I hoped I was getting my point across.

Music started to play, Alice and Edward walked to the dance floor. I wanted to ask Bella, but I thought Em would kick my ass for taking away his date, but then my mom came to the rescue.

"Bella dear, do you mind if I steal Em away for a dance?"

Bella shook her head 'no' and Em lead mom to the dance floor, but not before my mom turned to me and winked at me and I knew this was my chance.

"Bella, would you like to dance with me?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"I don't think I should, it's safer for your feet if I stay here," she admitted, blushing. I knew she had klutz tendencies but I didn't care, she could step on my feet all she wanted.

"I'll take my chance, plus it's all in the leading," she laughed and stood up.

"Fine, but it's your feet."

I smiled in victory and placed my hand on the small of her back, and lead her to the dance floor.

When I put my arms around her, I felt that jolt of electricity, and I felt like I was home, holding her in my arms.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

"Thank you, you look very handsome."

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you, but I'd prefer to go somewhere a little more private if that's okay with you."

She shook her head 'yes', so I lead her to the balcony that over looks New York and luckily it was empty. I turned to Bella and saw she looked worried, so I figured I'd get this over with before I lost the nerve or she ran away.

"Bella, I know I've only known you for under a week but ever since I met you I've felt a strange pull towards you, and I can't explain it. I have never felt this way about someone and I know you think I'm a womanizing jerk but I'm willing to change for you, I'd do anything for you and.." she cut me off as I was about to tell her about being JazzHands but she wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I can't forget about your past. If I gave you a chance it would feel as if you would never truly be mine. I have strong feelings for you but I can't ignore the voice in my head telling me not to trust you, I'm sorry."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, taking my heart with her.

Bella's POV

I ran as fast as I could and hailed a cab to take me home. I couldn't face anyone, and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes while I had an inner battle between my head and heart.

My head was telling me walking away was the best idea because he would end up hurting me anyways but my heart was saying to run back and tell him how I felt and throw caution to the wind, obviously my head was winning.

I was close to home when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was Em, I immediately felt bad for leaving without telling him, so I picked it up.

"Em, I'm sorry."

"Bella where are you? What happened?"

"I'm close to home. I'm sorry, Em I had to leave, I'll explain later."

"I'm coming over and I'm bringing Eddie and Alice. We should be there in twenty minutes."

I said goodbye and hung up as the taxi pulled up to my place. I paid the driver and ran to my bedroom where I collapsed on my bed in tears thinking about the beautiful blue eyed man who had my heart, but would most likely break it in the end.

**Meanwhile at the gala – 3rd** **person POV**

Jasper walked into the ballroom and Emmett realized Bella was not with him. He ran to the balcony and saw she wasn't there, either and he started to panic. He quickly located Edward and Alice in the crowd of people and went to talk to them.

"Alice, Bella is gone, check the bathroom if she's not there come back, and I'll head to the house."

"If she's not there, were coming too," Alice said and took off towards the bathrooms, but when she got there Bella was nowhere to be found.

After asking two women in the bathroom if they had seen her and they said no, Alice headed towards Emmett and Edward only to find Emmett on the phone. When she reached them Emmett was hanging up the phone.

"She's in a taxi heading home. Edward go get my car for me I have something I need to take care of before we check on Bella."

Edward and Alice headed towards the front door, and Emmett headed towards Jasper.

As Emmett approached Jasper, he tried to keep his cool, reminding himself that it would embarrass they're father if he was to kill him now.

"What did you do?"

"I told her what she needed to hear, but she said that she wouldn't be able to trust me and ran off. Where is she? I really need to talk to her."

Emmett could see that Jasper was hurting, but he believed that it served him right and was payback for all the heart's he had broken.

"Bella left. Just leave her alone, Jasper. She's like a little sister to me and I will not lose her because of you, and if she decides to come back to work pretend she doesn't exist, and as far as this internet thing just stop and walk away."

Jasper looked up at Emmett and said,

"I can't, Em. I'm in love with her."

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head as Jasper spoke.

"You don't know what love is, and you barely know Bella."

"Her favourite colour is blue, it use to be green but she said she liked blue because it's the colour of my eyes. Her favourite flowers are Aster's because they represent patience. She loves to read, especially the classics, she blushes when she's the centre of attention or when someone compliments her, she's clumsy and shy but will speak her mind when she wants. I know I'm in love with her because every time she's near or I think about her my heart starts to beat faster and my palms get sweaty, and I get lost in her eyes when she talks. I may have never been in love Em, but I know this is what it is and I refuse to give up because she has my heart now."

With that Jasper walked away leaving Emmett speechless.

Once Emmett was able to process all this information, he headed to his car to check on Bella and hopefully repair the damage that had been done.

Bella's POV

I laid on my bed and cried thinking about tonight's events. I knew my feelings for Jasper were so much stronger than anything I had ever felt, but I didn't think he could be trusted. I refused to be hurt again, I would not be stupid again. I was pulled out of those bad thoughts from the past, when I heard the front door close and three sets of footsteps running up the stairs towards my room. My door opened and Alice jumped on to the bed and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Bella, sweetie what happened?" she asked and I start crying again and told them the whole story.

"Bella, do you think that maybe you're willing to give him a chance? He seems to be telling the truth, I think he really cares for you," Alice said.

"I don't know, Alice. I need to think about it, all my feelings for him are so different than anything I have ever felt, and I doubt he feels the same. He probably thinks he likes me, then the minute he gets what he wants he'll realize the feelings were all lies. I can't go through it again, Ali," I said, expressing my biggest fear, to the only people who knew why I was so scared.

"Bella, I'm not just saying this because he's my brother, but I think his feelings are genuine," Edward said, while rubbing my back.

I turned to Em who was being way to quiet and I knew something was up.

"Em, you're too quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bells, just trying to figure my brother out."

I laughed, because if Jasper was easy to read I wouldn't be in this situation.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do?" Alice asked and honestly I wasn't sure.

"I need time to figure it out."

When we finished talking, I heard a sound from my computer, telling me I had a message. I figured, I had forgotten to log off earlier, and I figured that it is J, and that brought a smile to my face and Alice laughed

"Well if things don't work out with Jasper, you always have J," Alice said laughing.

"Who's J?" Edward asked.

"A guy Bella's been talking to for like a year online, he actually lives here and she refuses to meet him."

"What's his name?"

Alice started laughing and I was starting not to find the stupidity of this conversation funny anymore.

"She doesn't know, and he doesn't know hers, but he goes by JazzHan..." Alice said and was cut off by Edward.

"Wait! Jaz.." he's was cut off by Emmett, who hit him

"Let's give Bells her privacy," he said, as he pushed them out of the door, and I swear I heard Em mutter.

"He sure does work fast."

I decided to ignore him and see if J was still there.

**JazzHands: Hey Tinks! Home so soon?**

**TinkerBells: Hi J! Yeah night didn't go so well, came home early. How was your night?**

**JazzHands: Not so good, the girl I like was there and she shot me down, I kinda blew it, and I realized that my feelings for her are a lot stronger than I first thought. Why was your night bad?**

I felt horrible for J. It seemed we were in opposite situations. He told the girl he likes, how he feels, and she shoots him down, and I had the guy I like tell me he likes me, but I couldn't trust him. I start to think that if Jasper really felt the way he says he does then I probably just put him through the exact thing J is going through, and I started to feel like dirt.

**TinkerBells: I'm sorry, J that's horrible. My night was horrible because the 'arrogant jerk' that I've fallen for told me he likes me and I run off like a child because I don't think I can trust him**

**JazzHands: You're not a child Tinks. He probably understands but from what you've told me about him if he feels the way he says then I'd be prepared for him to try and gain your trust and you're heart.**

**TinkerBells: I hope he understands, but that's the problem. He already has my heart but I'm terrified of getting hurt**

**JazzHands: Why are you so scared?**

Well, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? I had my reasons, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to spill my guts to someone online. Alice and Emmett were the only people aware of my past, Alice because she helped put me back together, and Emmett because Alice blabbed one time. I stared at the screen, for a few minutes, contemplating whether to tell him or not, and eventually decide no harm could come from it.

**TinkerBells: I've been hurt before, and I never saw it coming.**

**JazzHands: Who hurt you?**

I took a deep breath before typing, I hadn't spoken of him in years.

**TinkerBells: His name was James. I met him in my sophomore year at SU, at a frat party my room-mate dragged me to. We spent all night talking and having fun, and we were together since then. His father was the ADA in Seattle, and James wanted to be just like him. We were together till my last month at SU. Three weeks before graduation, I received a phone call from a woman named Victoria. She told me that she had been with James for the last year, and recently found out about me when she went through his phone, the worst part is that she also found out about three others.**

I felt the tears building, and that familiar lump in my throat formed. I was so fucking blind.

**JazzHands: Why do I get the feeling there is more?**

I let out a dark laugh because that wasn't even the worst part.

**TinkerBells: This Victoria then told me that she was pregnant with his child, and that they had been engaged for the last three months. The icing on the cake, was that the bastard didn't even apologize, he just said that he couldn't see himself with just one woman. He even had the balls to tell me that he loved me and the only reason he proposed to Victoria was because she was pregnant, and he couldn't ruin his family's name.**

**JazzHands: My god, Tinks! No wonder you are scared, James hid it and this guy at your work flaunts it. You must have really loved James.**

**TinkerBells: I'm glad you understand, but the funny thing is, I thought I loved James, but what I feel for the idiot I work with is ten times stronger, and that scares the shit out of me.**

**JazzHands: I don't blame you for being scared it's completely understandable, and I'm sorry for what you've gone through, but I've got to ask, what are you going to do? Are you going back to work?**

**TinkerBells: I plan on going back but I need to distance myself from him so I can think properly.**

**JazzHands: That sounds reasonable I'm sure he will understand.**

I prayed that J was right. I realized it was getting late, and I wanted to see Em and Edward before they left, so I said goodbye to J and thanked him for listening and headed downstairs.

I heard Emmett, Edward and Alice talking and they were speaking in hushed tones, so I crept quietly down the stairs, when I got to the third last one, I heard Alice say;

"So it's him? And he knows but she doesn't?"

I was trying to hear more, when I lost my balance and fell down the remaining steps. When I opened my eyes, I groaned and the three of them were standing above me, all wearing identical smirks on their faces.

"That's what you get for eaves dropping, Belly," Emmett said while extending his hand to help me up.

"I wasn't eaves dropping. I was walking down the stairs and happened to hear you guys talking."

"You're such a bad liar, Bella. So did you hear anything interesting?" Alice asked.

"Not really other than someone is someone else and he knows and she doesn't. It really sounded like a bad soap opera."

They all broke out laughing, and I failed to find the humour in it, but left it alone. I had enough of my own problems.

We ordered some Chinese food and sat around watching movies until two in the morning. I was grilled about J, Em seemed to think meeting him would be a horrible idea and Alice and Edward were saying that meeting him would be a really good thing, then Em would hit Edward for agreeing.

I knew they were hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure out what it was, but I pushed it into the back of my head because my mind was solely on the amazingly gorgeous man who had my heart that I turned down tonight.

**A/N So what did you think? Were you expecting that? I hope knowing what happened in Bella's past, helps you understand why she is so hesitant. Now we also have Alice and Edward in the loop, I know all of you are desperate for Bella to find out, but a few more things need to happen. I have a special way to reveal it to her. I say at least three more chapters. Next chapter will be up on Friday.**

**I was bored last night and decided to make a banner for this story, now it's my first try and the only program I have is paint so I tried my best check it out at: www(dot)geeky-beautiful(dot)tumblr(dot)com just add dots where it says.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed: cathy29jes, MsMullerCorner(Done, I have sent him on his way with flowers lol), AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, realjena, katandjasper, Aversa, kouga's older woman, traceybuie, KCLutz4475, lexiwhitlock302, kgmc08, RubyDragonJewel, IheartJW, darkangel62636, filmdork, Jazzella, edger2dead, Jess, IloveAnime89, wendy1969, evil-vile-kitty, JXB Addicted.**

**Remember to review, reviews = love. I would love to hit 200 reviews, so press that little button.**

**See you guys on Friday!**

**-NKC-**


	9. Lunch Gone Horribly Wrong

**Wow, guys! Over 7,620 hits and 194 reviews, I'm shocked! You guys give me the inspiration to write, and I love ya! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

I walked into the office on Monday, and headed straight for Em's office, hoping to avoid everybody. I had spent Sunday curled up in bed making a pros and cons list in my head, in the end I ended up with a tied list and really the only con that bothered me was that I didn't know if he was trustworthy. To make it worst talking about my past and James, had brought back my nightmares, keeping me awake all night.

When I got there his door was slightly ajar.

"Knock knock!" I called through the door, as I opened it and I was met with the eyes of the one person I was hoping to avoid.

"Oh! I'll come back. I didn't know you were busy."

I glanced at Em and he looked as if he was going to fall over laughing. I decided to sneak a peek at Jasper, and saw he was looking at me. I blushed and gave him a polite smile then turned to walk out the door.

"Don't go, Bells. Here's your work for the day, and we'll meet at noon and head down to the deli, I'm already hungry just thinking about it," Em said with a smile and I laughed grabbing the files from his hand.

"That doesn't surprise me. I'll see you at noon. Bye Em. Bye Jasper."

I walked out of the office quickly and speed walked to my office and planned to stay there till lunch.

Jasper's POV

I spent the rest of the weekend trying to figure out a way to get Bella to realize that I really cared about her, and that all the other girls I had been with have meant nothing. Learning the truth about her past, and that ass-hole James, I finally understood why she was the way she is. I couldn't believe what that jerk had done to her.

So I decided to visit Em, when I got to work. I walked into his office and saw him with his head down on his desk looking warn out and really tired.

"Sleeping on the job big bro," I joked and he looked up at me and smirked.

"Well I spent the whole weekend keeping tabs on your girlfriend so she didn't jump off a bridge, it doesn't leave much room for sleeping," he said sarcastically, and I suddenly felt horrible for doing this to them.

"I'm sorry, Em. How is she?" I asked and Em sighed.

"Don't know. She spent all weekend in her room. I talked to her Saturday after the gala she seemed to be okay, but then Sunday she shut down and didn't leave her room. When I went over I heard her crying but Alice told me to stay away from her, really the only time I saw her smile was when she talked to J and when she fell down the stairs from eaves dropping," he said laughing.

"She fell down the stairs?" I asked, concerned.

"Just the last three. After last night I had to tell Eddie and the pixie about the online thing, Eddie almost spilled the beans, and Bella came down the stairs and lost her balance when trying to hear us better," he said laughing.

"They're not going to tell are they?" I wanted to be the one to tell her.

"The promised to stay quiet, they both seem to be on your side. I'm on the fence," he said, honestly.

We were silent after that, but there was something I wanted to talk to him about.

"You know she told me about, James? Well not me but J," I said.

"Well, shit. She told you everything?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe what he did to her, I don't understand how she made it through that."

"I told you Jasper, she is the strongest person I know. Sure he fucked her up, pretty badly too. Alice told me that Bella use to be a lot more confident, and anything but shy."

"I can tell, when she is goofing around with you, that goofy confident girl comes out."

"Exactly, that's why I'm always messing with her, it brings her out of her shell. So do you understand now why I'm so protective of her?" he asked, and I nodded. He wanted to protect her from getting her heart broken again.

"I get it, man, but I don't want to hurt her. If I want to hurt anyone it would be James," I said, and Emmett replied with a smirk.

"No need to hurt him, it's been done." I looked at Em in shock.

"What did you do?" I asked, warily.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what your thinking. Remember that big land dispute in Seattle for Masen Inc. that I went to awhile back?" I nodded.

It was one of my first cases as an intern at the firm, me and my brothers worked for weeks on it. Em flew out to Seattle to have the contracts signed, come to think of it, it was only a few months after he flew down to Cambridge.

"The lawyer for the other side, was James. I remembered his name from when Bella told me what happened, one night when she got drunk and spilled everything to me. I hated everything about him immediately, looking at his face made me want to hit him. After everything was settled, I overheard him flirting with secretary, inviting her out for drinks later that night. I followed him," he said with a wicked grin.

"I confronted him at the bar, when his hoochie went to the bathroom. I asked him about his wife, the douche bag didn't even bother to take off his ring. I told him who I was and who I knew. I called him a bunch of names and told him what a piece of scum he was. The jerk had a smirk on his face the whole time, so I hit him." I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How did you not get arrested?" I asked shocked, but internally laughing at the thought of the jerk getting hit.

"The bouncer came over, and was threatening to call the cops, so as loudly as possible I yelled that he tried to touch my junk, and I wasn't in to it. The moron was so embarrassed he ran out the bar. The bouncer told me to leave, and I did. My mission was accomplished." He was full on belly laughing when he finished and I was sure he was going to fall out of his chair. He even had me cracking up, my brother was a fierce protector of those he loved, but he was also a big goof ball.

Before I could say anything the door opened and I heard my favourite voice.

"Knock knock."

I smiled because I knew that voice, it was the voice I could listen to for hours and never be bored of.

"Oh! I'll come back, I didn't know you were busy."

Em was still trying to stop laughing from remembering that night in Seattle, and I wasn't sure he would stop anytime soon. I took the opportunity to peak at Bella, she looked beautiful, but I could tell from the red under her eyes, she had been crying, and I felt that tugging in my chest from knowing I had been her reason for her tears. She suddenly looked at me and blushed, giving me a smile, but I could tell she was just trying to be polite.

"Don't go, Bells. Here's your work for the day, and we'll meet at noon and head down to the deli. I'm already hungry just thinking about it."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'll see you at noon. Bye Em. Bye Jasper."

I was elated that she said 'bye' but I knew she was just trying to be nice in front of Em. When she closed the door, Em started laughing.

"You got it bad man, you didn't take your eyes off her the whole time."

I laughed, I guess I was pretty obvious. I should have stopped staring but I just couldn't peel my eyes away.

"Thank you, Captain obvious! Didn't I tell you like two days ago that I'm in love with her."

"You did, but now I see that maybe you're not lying."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Em. I told you I really care about her," I said and Em smirked, which made me worry.

"That's why, little brother of mine, I have a plan, and it starts with lunch."

Well shit, I think Emmett might be on my side.

Bella's POV

I worked straight through till noon, then decided to find Em for some lunch. When I opened my door I ran straight into someone's chest.

"Jeez, Bells watch where you're going," Em said laughing.

"Well I wasn't expecting a six foot baboon to be standing behind my door," I said while trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst out of me.

"Well this baboon is taking you to lunch, so let's go."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started pounding on his back, completely embarrassed, and hoping a client didn't walk in, while my ass was in the air. I was silently thanking God I wasn't wearing a skirt. When we got to the elevator he finally put me down, but I quickly lost my balance and smashed into somebody. Before I looked up, I knew who it was and a blush spread across my face.

"Sorry, your baboon of a brother doesn't take into account I'm a klutz," I said and he smiled a lopsided grin, he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, but if he did I wouldn't get a chance to have you in my arms."

I blushed deeply, but I tried to focus. His charm was something he used on all women, I wasn't anything special, another reason things would never work out between us.

I turned back towards Em smacked his arm, hard, and luckily the elevator door opened. I walked inside, and I looked down at my feet, so I didn't have to look at either of them.

"So, Jazzy going to lunch?" Em asked.

"Yeah, just going to grab something then head back here," Jasper replied.

"Nonsense, stay with us, were meeting Eddie at the deli."

I was tempted to smack Emmett, but Jasper would notice and I would have had to explain myself, so I reminded myself to get him back later.

"I don't want to intrude," Jasper said.

"We don't mind do we Bells?" Em said turning to look at me, and I swear if looks could kill he would have been six feet under.

"I don't mind, I just want to eat."

"Then it's settled," Emmett said.

Right on queue the doors opened, and we all walked out. The walk to the deli was quiet, and when we got there, Edward was waiting out front. I had never been happier to see him, then I was in that moment.

"Eddie, you and Bella get a table. Me and Jazzy will order."

I was glad to get away, so I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him to a table.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Your brothers are the problem. Have I told you your my favourite Cullen boy?" I said smiling at him and he laughed.

"Nope, but it's nice to hear," he said winking at me.

"So what did my brothers do?" he asked.

"Well, Em basically drags me out of the office for lunch, we run into Jasper, where I crash into him thanks to the baboon. Then he tells Jasper to come to lunch, even though he knows what's going on, and then you're stupid little brother tries to be all charming by whispering in my ear..." I trailed off, blushing thinking of the memory.

"You see my problem?"

By the time I was done telling him, Edward was holding his side laughing. I failed to find any of this funny.

"I'm sorry, Bells but it's classic Em and Jasper," he said through his fit of laughter.

Before he could finish, Em and Jasper were at the table.

"What's so funny Ed?" Em asked, I could tell Edward was attempting to stop laughing, but was failing miserably.

I really didn't think it was that funny.

"Bella was..."

Before he could finish, I tried to kick him under the table. When my foot connected with something, both Jasper and Edward yelled,

"Ow!"

I blushed and Em started laughing.

"Edward, you deserved it," I said scowling, at least he had the decency to look sorry.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I thought you were him, and Em if you don't stop laughing your next on my list," I said, as serious as I could while watching Jasper and Edward rubbing their shins. Em put his hands up in surrender, but continued to belly laugh.

It was at least another five minutes before Emmett calmed down.

"Okay, I stopped laughing. Now why was Edward laughing so hard?" Em asked quirking and eyebrow at me.

"Bella was ranting, then she said something, and started blushing it was funny," Edward said being vague, but couldn't stop himself from cracking a smirk.

I aimed for him under the table, again but of course I missed. This time though I got the last person on my list.

"Damn, Bells! What did I do?" Em asked while rubbing his leg.

"You know what you did, and again I was aiming for Edward," I said angrily, then turned to my sandwich and started to eat ignoring the three of them, I'd get Alice to get him later, and she wears heels.

When I finished my food I looked up and saw Edward and Emmett were nowhere to be found, and I was pissed when I saw only Jasper was there.

"Where did dumb and dumber go?" I asked and Jasper snorted out a laugh.

"Em was still hungry, and Edward had to go to the bathroom," he said.

I knew what they are doing, this was a set up to get me and Jasper to talk. I started planning my revenge for when they came back.

"Is it just me or do you think this was planned?" I asked Jasper.

"You might be right, but if it is a set up I'm glad they did. I wanted to talk to you about Saturday."

I looked up at him and saw intensity burning through his blue orbs, and I became dazzled by them.

"Okay, let's talk," I said still gazing into his eyes.

"I meant everything I said on the balcony, and I understand that you think I'm a jerk. I know I've treated women horribly but I really like you and I don't want to be that guy anymore. Would you be willing to give me a chance?"

I wanted to so badly. I knew I had to give him a chance, I couldn't ignore the knots in my stomach every time he was around, and I realized it was time I figured out not every man would be like James. Before I could say 'okay' that brunette women he was with on my first day, walked in and ran over to Jasper.

_Are you kidding me?_

"Jazzy, where have you been? We were suppose to meet up today," she said winking at him, and I felt my stomach turn.

"I.."

He was cut off by her attaching herself to his lips, and I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I had to get the fuck out of there. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, I heard him call my name, but I ignored it, just like I planned to do with him from then on.

What kind of game is he playing?

Starting today Jasper Cullen was just my boss, not the man I fell for. He was still the same player I thought he was, obviously he had to of planned to 'meet' her, so why did he come to lunch? Did he want to make me jealous? I didn't think so, if he wanted to make me jealous why would he ask me for a chance? I started to feel dizzy and my head started pounding. I picked up my phone and called Alice.

"Alice, can you come get me please?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Please, Ali just come get me. I'll tell you when you get here"

"Of course sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes."

We hung up and I called Emmett's office.

"Emmett Cullen's office, this is Carmen, can I help you?"

"Hi, Carmen, its Bella. Would you tell Em that I'm really sick and heading home I'll be back tomorrow I just need some rest."

"Of course Bella, feel better sweetheart."

We hung up and I was relieved when I saw Alice's yellow Porsche pull up, because walking down the street heading towards me were the Cullen brothers. I ran to the car and threw myself in.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Alice, please just drive. I don't want to be seen," I begged, because they would notice her car.

She nodded and we took off, as we drove away my cell beeped alerting me of a text.

_Bella, where are you? Em's worried sick and Jasper looks like he's going to pass out. What happened? Please just text me so Em calms down and I can stop worrying– Edward_

_I'm going home, Alice picked me up. I really don't want to talk about it, I'll text Em so he knows I'm okay – B_

_Em, I'm okay. Alice is driving me home. I called Carmen and left you a message, so please stop worrying and one last thing when I come back tomorrow, please keep Jasper away from me my heart can't take it – B_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and I tried to fight them, but they won. I turned to face the window and closed my eyes, praying forgetting Jasper Cullen would be easy, because I didn't know if my heart would make it through the pain.

**A/N I know, I'm evil, but this had to be done. Jasper's misfortune is what is going to bring TinkerBells and JazzHands face-to-face. Not going to tell you how you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Next chapter will be Jasper's POV of these events and something really big! **

**What did y'all think about Emmett and James? I'm sure everyone sees Emmett as fierce protector, and when writing this chapter I thought about what would happen if Emmett was to ever cross paths with him. I thought it was funny, and I hope you did too. **

**Next update should be Sunday, but I can't promise because it is going to be a very busy weekend and I may not have time so if not Sunday, first thing Monday.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: kgmc08, evil-vile-kitty, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, LuvinTwilight143, kouga's older woman, cathy29jes, KCLutz4475, katandjasper, 1991, sblack814, traceybuie, Jess, Aversa, MsMullerCorner (Ugh, exams suck! Hope this chapter helps ease some of the pain lol), edger2deadly, wendy1969, IloveAnime89, IheartJW, pjdb(hell no! I love that you are eager to read more), NeverEndingImagination1210, rahnaesmomma.**

**Remember to review because reviews are better than cookies!**

**See you on Sunday or Monday**

**-NKC-**


	10. Coffee?

**Holy Crap! I can not believe the response to last chapter, 9,460 hits and 220 reviews! That is amazing, thank you so much! So as promise here is the next chapter. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an overactive imagination and a slight (okay maybe huge) obsession with Jasper.**

Jasper's POV

It had been a week since I'd seen or spoken to Bella, and honestly I didn't blame her. What happened with Maria would make any girl run for the hills and go into hiding, but really how believable would it be if I told her Maria attacked me, attacked twice in under a week was a new record.

After Bella ran out of the deli things got a little crazier.

_Flashback_

_Bella walked out faster than the speed of light, I pushed Maria off me and she looked up at me with shock._

"_Jazzy, what are you doing?" _

"_Maria, I already told you I don't want to do this anymore. I've fallen in love with someone and thanks to your little stunt she will probably never speak to me again!" _

_I was pissed, sad and I had a horrible tugging in my chest that wouldn't go away._

"_Come on, Jazzy. How would you know that you're in love when you've never committed to a woman before." _

_Damn, did everyone think that way about me? Believe me when I say, I had never wanted to hit a woman more than I did at that moment._

"_Maria, you don't know anything about me or the way I feel about Bella, so keep your mouth shut! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Bella, and leave me the hell alone." _

_As I stood up I felt a hand smack across my face, with impossible force from the tiny woman in front of me. _

"_You'll be sorry, Jasper Cullen," she cackled, like the wicked witch of the west, and stormed out the front door on her broomstick, suddenly Emmett and Edward were in front of me._

"_You're lucky I heard everything that just happened or Maria wouldn't have been the only one to hit you today," Em said smiling slightly.._

"_Can we just find Bella please?" I asked feeling like crap._

_We walked out of the deli, and Em decided to call her office and Edward decided to text her. When Em couldn't get a hold of her at the office, he started to panic, and I felt sick to my stomach. In the short amount of time I had known Bella I'd given her no reason to trust me, yet I kept asking her to give me a chance. I felt like I was going to pass out when Edward announced Bella answered his text._

"_Alice picked her up and she's heading home, she said she'd text you Em in a minute."_

_Immediately I saw Em's facial features relax knowing Bella was safe. Seconds later I heard Em's phone beep notifying him of a message, he opened his phone and his face fell._

"_What's wrong Em?" I asked getting really concerned. _

"_It's nothing, don't worry." _

_I didn't believe him for two seconds, so I snatched the phone from his hands and saw the message was from Bella._

_Em I'm okay, Alice is driving me home. I called Carmen and left a message, so please stop worrying and one last thing, when I come back tomorrow please keep Jasper away from me, my heart can't take it – B_

_I almost crumbled to the ground when I saw the message, I knew I had broken her heart and wouldn't be able to fix it easily._

So now here I sat in my apartment hating myself. She hadn't come online since the night before lunch. I kept hounding Em and Edward to tell me how she was but Em wasn't willing to give up any information, luckily for me, my other brother was now dating her room-mate and a lot more willing to tell me, but all it did was make me feel worst and it repeated over and over in my head.

"She's a mess Jasper; she's like the living dead. She hardly leaves her room and cries herself to sleep every night."

I hated knowing the pain I had caused her, and found tears in my eyes most nights as well.

It was eight o'clock and I signed on as I had been doing since that lunch hoping she would finally come on, I sighed heavily when I saw that she was still set to offline. I decided to send some emails and prayed that she would come on.

Around 8:30 as I was about to sign off, I heard the message alert sound, and when I saw the name of the sender I felt my heart start beating, like it hadn't in days.

**TinkerBells: Please forgive me J! I've had a horrible week and haven't even thought of using the computer**

I felt horrible that she was apologizing, because little did she know I was the reason behind her horrible week.

**JazzHands: Please don't apologize Tinks, I've been so caught up in work I've barely had time to come on anyways. Feel like talking about horrible week?**

**TinkerBells: I'm so glad you're not mad! It's a really long story I don't want to bore you**

**JazzHands: Keep typing Tinks! **

Of course I already knew why her week was bad, but I really wanted to know how she honestly felt.

**TinkerBells: Well I went to lunch with the usual two, plus the guy I told you about and I'm pretty sure the two set it up but anyways they leave the table so it's me and him he tells me he has feelings for me asks me to give him a chance then one of his hoochies walks up and sticks her tongue down his throat. So I ran out and the real kicker is that I was going to say yes to him and know I'm spending my day trying to figure out how to avoid him. Sorry for the rambling!**

I felt my stomach sink when she said she was going to say yes to me, and now she was trying to hide from me, on some level I knew that, but to have it confirmed kind of sucked, it was then I got an idea.

She was avoiding Jasper, but she wasn't avoiding J.

So I devised a plan, but I needed some help, it was time to call in reinforcements.

Bella's POV

I was glad that after ignoring the computer for the past week J was still willing to talk to me. I hated to bug him with my problems, but he was the only one I could talk to about Jasper and not see the sympathy on their face, and a bonus he didn't know Jasper.

**JazzHands: Don't apologize, so why exactly are you avoiding him?**

**TinkerBells: Because every time I see him my heart hurts, I think I fell in love with him (is that crazy?) and that hoochie proved that I would always be compared to the glamazons he's surrounded by and I just don't measure up.**

Yes, it was true. I fell in love with the womanizing player named Jasper Cullen, and yes I knew I was crazy, but I was seeking a second opinion.

**JazzHands: First off don't put yourself down, and no I don't think you're crazy for falling in love with him because from the sounds of it, I'm pretty sure he's fallen in love with you as well**

**TinkerBells: I'm sorry for dumping all this on you but I can't talk to anyone else here because they'll go and run to tell him considering 2 out of my 3 friends in New York are his brothers**

As I waited for his response, Alice burst through my door, chatting away on her cell and heading for my closet.

"Alice! It's called knocking, you should try it sometime."

"No, I prefer things this way, plus it's an emergency, I think I mixed up our laundry because I'm missing my purple dress and I need it!"

She then proceeds to throw clothes all over my floor, I turned back to my computer screen to see the message J had sent me.

**JazzHands: Well than how about we meet, grab some coffee and we can talk, you get a new friend (that you actually know what they look like) and I get to meet the amazing girl I've been talking to for a year.**

I froze, we had talked about meeting a few times but I was still sceptical considering he could be a creepy old man who grabbed girls he met online.

"Alice! Need help now! Get off the phone!" I yelled.

"Chill, Bella! I'll talk to you later, Em," she said then hung up and walked over, as I pointed to the computer screen, her eyes lit up.

"What's the problem? Say yes!"

I shook my head 'no'. Alice had been trying to convince me to meet J since we found out we were coming to New York.

"Alice, what if he's an escaped mental patient who captures young girls he meets online. Do you really not care that I'd be all alone with this crazy guy who could potentially chop me up into little pieces?" I asked, and she laughed her high pitched pixie laugh.

"Silly, Bella, I'm not going to let you go by yourself. Find out where he wants to meet,and have Em stay in his car hidden from sight. If lover boy is crazy run to Em, if he's who he says he is, text Em and have him leave. See it all works out in the end."

Damn it, Alice had a point. I had the Hulk for protection.

"Alice, get Emmett on the phone."

A huge smile spread across her face and she did her squealing thing, while dialling.

**TinkerBells: Sorry for slow response, room-mate barged in. I think it's a great idea, where would you want to meet?**

**JazzHands: How about you pick?**

**TinkerBells: How about the coffee shop at W. 56th** **and 6th** **avenue? If that's too far we'll find somewhere else.**

**JazzHands: No problem, that's fairly close to me, say 8 o'clock? Tomorrow? **

I quickly grabbed Alice's cell from her ear.

"Em, what are you doing tomorrow at eight?"

"That's no way to treat your favourite boss! And according to the pixie I'll be at W.56th and 6th avenue doing surveillance," he said laughing and I joined in, of course Alice was reading the conversation over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Em!"

"No problem Bells, I'll be watching you!" he said in a creepy stalker voice then hung up.

**TinkerBells: Tomorrow at 8 it is**

**JazzHands: Great! I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but my cell phone is ringing off the hook. So I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait. Sweet dreams Tinks!**

**TinkerBells: No problem, I can't wait either, see you at 8! Sweet dreams J!**

I signed off and Alice appeared in front of me.

"You know what this means right?" she asked and I shook my head 'no'.

"Shopping!" she squealed and I groaned.

I realized tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**A/N Okay, so I know it is short, but to make up for it I will be posting tomorrow and it's going to be the BIG one everyone has been waiting for. Our two lovebirds will finally meet as JazzHands and TinkerBells! Now I've had a few of you express your concern about what has been happening on this site. I will continue to post for as long as they will let me, and I will not be removing any stories, but if one of my stories are removed I will find another place to write so rest assured I will finish my stories but it just may be somewhere else.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, it really means a lot to me!**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, edger2deadly, filmdork, traceybuie, ILoveAnime89, KCLutz4475, Gidgeygirl, tabby3395 (It is coming soon, I promise), rahnaesmomma, TheBonfireOfVanities, evil-vile-kitty, Jess, MsMullerCorner, ConfederateWidow(you are the only one to mention something like that. You are on the right path, but I can't say what exactly is going to happen), Jazzella, loveyoumore18, katandjasper, wendy1969, RubyDragonJewel, bblocher98, anon, cathy29jes, kouga's older woman, JXB Addicted, kgmc08.**

**You guys are so awesome! Now remember to review, because reviews are better than hugs!**

**See you tomorrow**

**-NKC-**


	11. Coffee, Stalkers and Confessions

**Hey all! Sorry the update is late, but I woke up with the cold from hell and then had to work all day so it took a bit longer than expected, but it is still Monday as promised. Thank you for the amazing support over 10,700 hits and almost 250 reviews that is amazing, thank you very much!This is the one you've all been waiting for so I'll let you get to it. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella's POV

I woke up earlier than normal for work, because I was too excited to sleep any longer. The whole night, thoughts of tonight's meeting ran through my head. I got to the office around eight and headed straight for Emmett's office, but when I got there I found Edward instead.

"Am I so tired I came to the wrong office? Or are you drunk and went to the wrong office?" I asked and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Bells, but I'm not drunk and you're at the right office. Em was up late last night on the phone with a certain ball of energy to arrange a certain date and decided that he needed to sleep in a little longer than normal. So I'm doing all the boring morning stuff for him."

All I could do was laugh. I had heard Alice on the phone most of the night, but I just assumed it was Edward.

"So I'm guessing they've filled you in on tonight's activities?"

"Let's just say I got quite a few phone calls last night about you meeting this mystery man," he said standing up and handing me some files.

"Once you're done with these, Em said you can leave, and I have specific instructions saying you must call Alice when you're done," he said with a smirk, and I groaned. The files would only take till about noon and that meant Alice could hold me hostage for hours; it was my worst nightmare coming true.

"She's got you whipped already, huh?" I said teasingly.

"Have fun tonight, Bella," Edward said, winking at me and leaving the office. I had a feeling something fishy was going on, but decided to ignore it for now and get my work over with.

Jasper's POV

As I walked into the office this morning I felt dead. I had been on the phone with Alice and my brothers for most of the night. Em warning me she'd probably run when she saw me. Alice yelling at Em telling him to be more supportive and that she was so happy that Bella would finally know and Edward just laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

I was just glad that Alice and Em were willing to give me some assistance because without them this would have never worked.

_Flashback – Jasper's Plan_

_As soon as I got the idea I called Alice, thankfully she insisted we all exchanged numbers because they might come in handy, who knew she was psychic._

"_Hello?"_

"_Alice, it's Jasper. I need your help," I said hoping she would be willing to listen._

"_I'm listening."_

"_Okay, so as you know Bella is ignoring me right? Well I just thought of a way this online thing will come in handy."_

"_But I thought she stopped coming on."_

"_She did but she's on now, are you willing to help me?" _

_I prayed she would help because without her I was screwed._

"_Of course I'm willing to help; I hate living with zombie Bella. What do I have to do?" _

_I almost jumped out of my chair I was so happy she was in._

"_Just hold on one second I'm going to three way Em, he's needed as well," I said, she said okay and I dialled his number._

"_Jasper, if you're calling to ask me how Bella is one more time, I'm hanging up right now!" He greeted me and I heard Alice's high pitched laugh in the receiver._

"_Em, shut up! I have a plan but I need your and Alice's help."_

"_Okay, keep talking Jazzy." _

_I did a mental happy dance that he was willing to hear my idea, so I didn't point out him calling me Jazzy._

"_So, Alice, I'm going to ask Bella to meet me as J." _

_I heard a high pitched squeal, and moved the phone away from me ear, which was now ringing._

"_Anyways, before I do that I need you in her room so when she sees the message you can convince her to say yes, but you need to stay on the phone with me until I send the message."_

"_Easy enough," Alice said._

"_Wait a second! Bella isn't stupid, she won't meet you, you're just some random guy from the internet. You're forgetting you're talking about a cops daughter," Emmett said, and I laughed. Did he really think I called just to tell him my idea?_

"_That's where you come in, big bro. Alice when she gets worried about saying yes tell her to call Em and ask him to wait outside of wherever we are so she can go to him if something happens, and when she calls you, you already know what's happening. Got it?"_

_They both said okay and I told Em to hang up and either Alice or Bella would call him. As I was typing Bella the message, I told Alice to go into her room now and stay on with me until I told her the message was sent. I needed Bella distracted._

_I heard her go into Bella's room and I heard Bella yell at Alice about not knocking, and I just laughed, it was so nice to hear Bella's voice even if she was yelling, I had missed it this past week._

_I told Alice I had sent the message and I suddenly heard Bella yelling at Alice to get off the phone, so we hung up and I waited to see if the plan would work, luckily for me it did._

When Bella agreed to meet me it felt like everything was going to work out, and I kept my fingers crossed she wouldn't run away when she saw it was me.

Bella's POV

I finished my work like I suspected around noon and reluctantly picked up my phone to call Alice but before I could say anything she started talking.

"I'll be there in ten minutes and no complaining!" she said and with that she hung up. I was starting to think she was more excited about this then me.

I locked up my office and headed for the elevators. When I got near the reception desk, I saw Jasper. It was the first time I had seen him since that lunch. I had become a very successful hider when it came to the office this past week.

I noticed he looked different immediately, his usual baby blues were clouded over with worry and he had the deepest purple bags under his eyes, signalling he hadn't been sleeping much, and I felt a sudden pang in my heart. My first instinct was to go over and ask him if he was alright, and to comfort him, but my head stopped me.

Remember, Bella, you're just another woman to him. He would have had his way with you and add you to the hoochie hall of fame.

He suddenly looked up and our eyes connected and I saw a flash of emotion run through his eyes, and then he smiled that lopsided grin that made my knees weak. I had to be strong and walked away. and luckily the elevator doors opened right on cue, I tore my eyes away from his as the doors closed.

On the way down all I could think about was how stupid I was for falling in love with him, but then J's words rang in my head.

_From the sounds of it, I'm pretty sure he's fallen in love with you as well._

I couldn't help, but wonder if he was right.

When I got outside I instantly saw Alice's car and ran to it.

"Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost! What happened?"

"I saw Jasper and he looked so tired and worried and I got the urge to go to him and comfort him then I freaked and remembered something J said and now I feel all confused," I rambled and Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did J say?"

I really wasn't surprised that was the only thing she picked up on.

"J thinks that Jasper might be in love with me," I said and Alice started giggling and I didn't understand what was so funny.

"J's smarter than I thought," she said.

I ignored her and slumped into my seat and awaited for the torture to ensue.

After four hours in the mall, Alice had finally picked out my outfit and my shoes. I had to fight her for no heels and she only agreed to it, when I told her I'd cut up all her credit cards.

When we got back to the apartment I had just enough time to relax before I needed to get ready. As I laid on my bed, I thought about all of the possibilities tonight could bring, somewhere between thinking about the possibility J could be an axe murder, and if it was possible Jasper loved me as well. Alice knocked on my door telling me it was time to get ready.

An hour and a half later, I was dressed and ready to go. As I walked towards the coffee shop, I called Em to make sure he was in position.

"Em, are you there?"

"I'm here, Bells. I'm parked outside and I have a perfect view of inside, but you won't be able to see me," he said with a cackle, and all I could do was laugh, because as I approached the coffee shop I saw Em's enormous Hummer parked right out front.

I approached the car and saw Em in the driver's seat with a pair of binoculars, and the window open.

"See anything interesting?" I asked through the window causing him to jump up, squealing like a little girl, a shocking noise from a six foot four, two hundred and fifty pound man.

"God, Bells! Trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked holding his chest dramatically.

"Will you please roll up your windows? You look like a stalker, you do have tinted windows you know," I pointed out and he laughed.

"Oh yeah! Text me when I can go home. Good luck, Bells," he said, rolling up the window.

I took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop. I scanned the place for someone who would fit what J had told me about himself, which wasn't much other than being a twenty something year old guy and that didn't fit the description of anyone there.

Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde curls by the counter that I'd recognize anywhere, and I hoped it wasn't Jasper, the man then turned around and I saw his face...crap!

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to pick the same coffee shop he told me he goes to, and I should of remembered considering I hadn't had a decent cup of coffee or muffin in a week trying to avoid him.

I quickly turned and headed for the door, deciding to wait for J outside, but before I could get there, I felt a hand on my shoulder and that jolt of electricity, I felt every time Jasper touched me and I soon felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Please don't go, Tinks."

I froze.

Jasper's POV

She didn't move.

"What did you call me?" she asked in a very low voice, but I could hear the anger dripping in her words.

"Please don't be mad, Bella, I can explain."

She slowly turned to face me. I was thinking she was going to hit me and by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Did Em tell you about this? Did you think it would be funny to screw with me more than you already have?" She hissed, but I could hear the hurt in her voice.

I hated the fact she thought I had been screwing with her, because it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"No, Bella. Please listen this isn't a joke, I'm really J. I'll prove it. We've been talking for over a year, we met in the law study forum discussing the decision over the Helms case."

Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my god, you're not kidding! You've known this whole time?" she seethed at me.

"No. I had a suspicion at first but I just ignored it, but then Em saw us talking one day at work and he told me it was you. I planned to tell you at the gala but you left before I could."

She just stood there silently, she looked to be in deep thought, trying to process all the information, I had given her.

"I'm sorry for tricking you, but you wouldn't talk to me, not that I blame you. I knew this was the only way to get you to talk to me."

She still didn't speak or move and I started to think she had gone into shock.

"Do you want to sit down and we can talk, or you can yell at me? Just please say something, you're scaring me," I begged and she finally looked up at me.

"Let's sit. I'm going to save the yelling for someone else."

All I could do was smile at the fact she hadn't run away screaming, yet. We found a booth near the back of the place out of Emmett's view, because I had seen him earlier with a pair of binoculars in hand. She seemed so tense so I tried to lighten the mood.

"Surprised?" I asked and she just laughed.

"You can say that again, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I planned to so many times, but then things would screw up and I would scare you a way," I said and she smiled.

"Good point."

I suddenly realized I still had coffee's in my hand.

"Here. I hope I ordered right," I said as I handed her the coffee, she blushed and took a sip, then started laughing.

"You know I've lived with Alice for six years and she still can't remember what I drink, thank you."

I did an imaginary fist pump in the air when she said I was right.

I heard a beeping sound, and Bella dug into her bag and pulled out her cell.

"One second," she said then started jabbing vigorously at the keyboard, and I guessed she was texting Em, but all I could do was laugh because I had a feeling he was going to get it when Bella saw him next.

She put her phone away, and looked up at me.

"They all knew, didn't they?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but I didn't want to lie. Hopefully they'd forgive me for this.

"Yeah. Like I said Em found out before me and clued me in. Alice and Edward only found out after the gala. Apparently our online conversations were the subject of conversation after the gala, and Edward was going to spill the beans, so Em decided to tell them."

"I knew they were acting strangely. Em's gonna get it, I'm cutting up all of Alice's credit cards, and I'll think of something for Edward," she said with a smirk.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not happy with them, but I can see their hearts were in the right place. Now you wanted to talk so let's talk," she said keeping her emotions in check.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and I also wanted to tell you I'm really glad you're Tinks," I said, and she laughed. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she chanted and I got really worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked up at me still as red as a tomato.

"You're J so that means you know..." she stopped and covered her face with her hands and I quickly understood what she meant.

Yes, I knew she thought I was a jerk, and a player, and an all around ass, which I totally deserve. And yes, I knew she was in love with me but that last fact made me giddy like a school boy, God I had become such a girl. I took her hand from across the table, before speaking;

"Please don't be embarrassed."

"How can I not be? I called you names, I told you everything and I admitted that..." she stopped herself again.

"Because everything you called me, I deserved, and my feelings for you are just as strong as yours are for me. I wouldn't have said what I said when you told me if I didn't feel the same way."

I really hoped she remembered me telling her that this guy aka me has fallen in love with her as well, because it was the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella. I may have only really known you for a short time, but I have never felt this way for anyone ever and I know this isn't just some stupid crush, or fascination."

She didn't say anything, and I got nervous. The only thing stopping me from throwing up was the fact her hand was still in mine.

"Jasper, I've never felt this way before either, and I agree this isn't just a stupid crush but I hardly know you, and no offence, but I'm terrified this is just all a game and you'll walk away once you get what you want."

I was happy she felt the same, but I felt like crap when she said she thought I would walk away. I knew I had to do something to stop those feelings, and to prove to her I wanted more than a one night stand.

"Bella, I know you've been hurt before, and.."

"Shit! I forgot about that," she mumbled, and bit her lip.

"Bella, I really do feel bad horrible about what you've been through, you are an amazing woman and that Jerk didn't deserve you," I said honestly.

"Thank you, Jasper, I'm just embarrassed. I mean I had to get trashed to tell Em," she said with a small smirk.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want you to know that I really do love you and I want us to try and make this work, so I have a proposition."

"I'm listening," she said, and I grinned.

"So how about we become friends? We can hang out with the rest of them and at points alone and we can see what happens from there, and I promise you Bella, this is not a game and I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that my feelings are real."

"What about the other girls?" she asked in a small voice.

"They mean nothing to me. I have no idea why in the last month, so many ghosts have shown up. I promise you the last time I was with another woman was that lunch date with Maria. I've deleted all their numbers, and I don't care if I ever see them again," I said honestly.

She was silent for a moment, but then she smiled and I could feel my heartbeat pick up.

"I believe you, you must have the worst luck in the world, but I believe it. Friends, sounds like a good idea," she said and I could feel the goofy smile spread across my face.

We talked for hours about anything and everything until the place closed. I asked Bella if I could walk her home, because honestly I wanted to spend more time with her. When we arrived at her place she got out her keys and put them in the door, before turning to me.

"Just so you know I'm really glad your J," she said and there was that stupid goofy grin on my face again.

"And I'm really glad you're Tinks," I said and she smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked like she wasn't sure if this would all disappear tomorrow morning.

What she didn't know, was that now that she was talking to me again, I wasn't going anywhere until she told me to leave her alone. I stepped closer and cupped her face with my hand.

"I'm counting the minutes till I see you again."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, that was considered friendly, right?

"Sweet dreams, Tinks," I said and she blushed. I couldn't ignore the tingling feeling in my lips from when I kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, J."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, and I felt a surge of electricity go through me when her lips met my skin and I wondered if she felt it to.

"Good night, Jasper," she said then walked into her place.

At that moment, I realized I could never be with another woman, because Bella Swan was the one for me, and I'd do whatever it took for her to realize that and I silently prayed nothing would screw it up.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Did it live up to your expectations? Who else loved Stalker Em? I actually giggled as I wrote that part, because I could so easily picture him doing that. Hoping for an update on Thursday, but if you guys are really good to me, with lots of reviews and this cold doesn't kill me tonight I may just update tomorrow.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Huge huge thank you to all those who reviewed: kgmc08, filmdork, Aversa, JXB Addicted, wendy1969, crazymandy01, LuvinTwilight143, KatherineGenavive, traceybuie, ILoveAnime89, katandjasper, kay gilliam, evil-vile-kitty, KCLutz4475, Jess (Sadly they have taken down some amazing stories with way more hits than mine, it's really a shame to see some peoples hard work taken down by the site), mls8720, Jazzella, edger2deadly, TheBonfireOfVanities, rahnaesmomma, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, kouga's older woman, Carlie13, cathy29jes, ofelia01, twilight's hound, C Me B.**

**Remember to review, this cold sucks and reviews are the best kind of medicine.**

**See you either tomorrow or Thursday**

**-NKC-**


	12. Friends

**Wow, wow, wow! You guys are so awesome, 11,690 hits and over 270 reviews! So because you are all so awesome I decided to update, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in days, and the reason for that, two words, Jasper Cullen.

When I got home last night I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had just met J who turned out to be none other than Jasper, but then he told me he was in love with me as well. At first I was mortified that he knew everything, but that admission and the gorgeous smile that was on his face all night helped calm my nerves.

It was great to finally have everything out in the open, the only problem now was, could this all work out? And was he really willing to change for me?

I had already seen small changes in him, and I was starting to feel hopeful that this whole friendship thing could work. Maybe one day I'd be able to trust him and have a real relationship with him, but until then the idea of being friends with him was the perfect solution.

After I was finished my morning routine and I was ready to head out the door. I heard my phone beep alerting me of a text message, I didn't recognize the number but checked it anyways.

_Look outside your window_

The first person who came to mind was Em, he was probably still goofing around with the whole creepy stalker thing and using someone else's phone, so I didn't bother looking out the window.

_Em the stalking thing was funny yesterday but now it's just stupid- B_

I waited for a response in case Em really was outside and was going to scare me as I left.

_It's not Em; it's your new favourite Cullen ;) _

I smile knowing who was outside, but decided to mess with him a little. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open a little so I could peak out, and sure enough there was Jasper leaning on his car, cell in hand.

_Edward? When did you get a new number? – B_

I looked at Jasper and saw a smile creep up on his face while he shook his head. I walked out of the door and turned to lock it, as I was locking it I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Usually my first reaction would be to scream and hit the person in the groin, but I felt that electric current run through my body telling me it was Jasper, but I was having too much fun messing with him.

"Edward, what did I say? What if Alice came out right now?" I said smirking before turning around.

"Oh, Jasper! What are you doing here?" I asked with fake surprise and he just smirked.

"I said it was your favourite Cullen."

"Cocky aren't we? What makes you think you're my favourite?"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I got that tingling feeling I did yesterday when he did this, and I blushed.

"Just a lucky guess," he said while he brushed his fingers along my cheeks that were still burning and bright red.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well since we're now friends, I thought I'd give you a ride, you know car-pooling and saving the planet and all that good stuff."

I had to do everything in my power not to break down laughing.

"I don't have a car, Jasper; I usually walk or take a taxi."

"Well then my reasons are that it's a far walk and taxi's are expensive and plus we're in New York it's not that easy to find one, and if you keep giving me excuses I'm going to have to give you the puppy eyes."

He jutted out his bottom lip and stared at me like a child asking for a new toy, it was impossible to say no.

"Well in that case, thank you, I would love a ride to work," I said and he grinned at his victory.

We walked to the car, and he opened the door for me as he always does. When he got in the car he picked up a coffee from the holder and handed it to me.

"Wouldn't want you feeling useless by twelve," he said smiling and I just laughed.

"Thank you, but you really need to stop buying me coffee," I said, even though it was just a coffee, it was hard to accept.

"You're welcome, but that's not gonna happen."

The car ride was quiet, but not awkward. When we got to work, he walked me to my office. I opened it up, stood by the door and turned to Jasper.

"Thank you again," I said and he just smiled.

"Stop thanking me, I'll see you later," he said, leaning down and kissed my cheek for the second time today and of course I blushed.

"I'm gonna keep doing that, your blush is just too cute and I love it way too much to not see it as often as possible."

Yep, you can guess it, I blushed again, a large portion of it was because he said he was going to keep doing it.

"See there it is again," he chuckled, and I started to walk in to my office.

"Good-bye, Mr. Cullen," I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh so it's back to Mr. Cullen, I get it," he said winking, dramatically.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'll leave after I do one more thing," he said coming closer to me and kissed my cheek,again and in front of half the office.

"Jasper, don't do that here! People will think we're dating or something!"

"That's not so bad, let them think what they want, we're friends, right?"

Then he leaned in and whispered.

"For now anyways."

"Plus the boss won't yell at us, because he kind of enjoys doing it," he said winking and walking away.

I had a feeling this friends thing was going to be a lot harder than I thought, and an even bigger feeling that me and Jasper we're about to become the office's centre of attention.

By ten o'clock I had been asked at least fifty times if I was with Jasper by various co-workers, even people from different floors were curious. I decided to see if Jasper had heard the rumours yet. I picked up my phone from my purse and texted him.

_We're apparently the office's newest happy couple or as a few would say new bed buddies – B_

I waited for his response, and went back to work. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called and in walked Jasper.

"How bad has it been?" he asked chuckling.

"Not too bad, I think a few interns on the tenth floor are a little heartbroken, you might want to go down there and tell them you're still available," I said only slightly jokingly, his face turned serious and he walked over to my desk.

"Won't be happening, because as you should know I am not available to anyone other than you," he said as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Good to know," is all I could say.

"You believe me don't you Bella? I'm not trying to push this, but I want you to know you are the only girl I have eyes for."

I was still surprised by his admission, but it also made me feel so good.

"I believe you, Jasper, but it's going to take time to fully trust you, and it means a lot that you're willing to wait."

"Anything for you Bella," he said before kissing my forehead, which sent an entirely different feeling through-out my body.

"I'll see you later."

He walked out the door, and I suddenly started to feel of empty, when he was gone. I had never wanted to kiss him more than I did right then, but I knew we couldn't rush the friendship thing. I still needed to learn to trust him more.

Jasper's POV

As I walked back to my office, and I started to think about ways to earn Bella's trust, but I was coming up blank. I knew I had to come up with something quickly, because if I took too long, I would lose Bella to someone who she could easily trust.

When I got back to my office, I told Jessica to hold my calls. I needed time to think.

It was about noon when Emmett barged into my office.

"Hide me!" he yelled, before jumping over the couch in my office.

"Who or what am I hiding you from?" I asked and he peaked up over the couch.

"Bella! I haven't seen her since last night, and the text she sent scared the hell out of me, and she's been looking for me."

I had to laugh that my hulk of a brother was scared of tiny Bella, but judging by that kick I got at lunch she could pack some force when she wanted to.

"What did the text say?"

My curiosity got the best of me. He threw the phone at me and I read the message.

_You can quit pretending and go home! But mark my words Emmett Cullen you will be sorry tomorrow – Your worst enemy_

I decided to help Bella out a little, with finding Em, for two reasons; One, was to see Em hide in fear and two, because I really wanted to see Bella again so I messaged her.

_Looking for Em? He's in my office behind my couch. – Your favourite Cullen._

"How long do you plan on hiding here? I have a meeting at 2," I lied.

"Just until she goes to lunch, and by the way this is entirely your fault! You had to tell her I knew, you couldn't have just said you figured it out?" he yelled, but I ignored him as I felt my phone vibrate.

_Well you weren't before, but now you are, remind me to thank you- B_

A minute later my door opened and there was Bella.

"Hey, Jasper. Have you seen Em?"

"Nope. Can I help you with anything?" I asked playing along and she sighed.

"Well I guess since I can't find Em. Do you want to go to lunch with me? There's this new all you can eat..."

Before she could finish Em's head popped up, everyone knew food was the key to Emmett.

"All you can eat... Ah Crap!"

"Hiding from me Em?" Bella asked sweetly.

"You scare me right now!" Em said lowering his head behind the couch again.

"Good! But I was coming to tell you, you're safe. I sent the text when I was pissed but I've calmed down since then," she said and smiled at me, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Now who's hungry? You weren't kidding about the buffet were you Bells?" Em asked.

"No, I wasn't kidding, it's just down the street. Edward told me about it and told me to get you guys."

Em smiled a big toothy grin and I was smiling, because I would get to spend my lunch with Bella. Em came out from behind my couch and headed to the door, when he reached Bella she smacked him, hard in the head.

"Damn it, Bells! You said I was safe!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"You really thought I wouldn't do anything? Obviously you don't know me very well," she said with a smirk.

"Why just me? Eddie and Alice knew too."

"I know, and I've already put my revenge plan to action," she said grinning.

Em walked out of the office, still rubbing his head and Bella turned to me.

"Thank you, that was too funny," she said giggling.

"I think I deserve a better thank you, I was thinking along the lines of..." I trailed off and bent down to kiss her cheek again.

"But I was thinking of maybe being the receiving party."

I cocked an eyebrow and she giggled, but she got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I tried to move my face, but her hand caught it and she said,

"Nice try, Mr. Cullen. Lunch?"

I just laughed, she couldn't blame me and followed her out the door thinking of other things to do to irk her on, then it came to me. As we walked to the elevators I snuck my arm around her waist, she looked up at me and I just grinned like a fool.

"Jasper..." she mumbled and I laughed, she looked so flustered and she looked adorable.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to think I don't treat my girlfriend right," I said winking, knowing she'd either hit me or blush like a tomato, and the winner was... both, she smacked my chest and blushed a deep red.

"What was that for?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know why! Now move it or lose it!"

I moved my arm from around her waist as we met Edward and Emmett.

"You are a mean, evil woman, Bella Swan," Edward said as we approached.

"Why would you ever say such a thing?" Bella asked with mock innocence.

"One word, Tanya."

I smirked knowing where this was going. Tanya was one of our interns, since her first day here she has been after Edward. She flirted with him constantly, and he spent most of his day trying to dodge her, even when she found out about Alice she never stopped. I wondered what Bella had done.

"What are you guys talking about?" Em asked.

"Somebody told Tanya that I'm secretly in love with her and she hasn't left me alone all morning," Edward said with a groan, making the three of us crack up laughing.

"Payback is a bitch, Eddie," Bella said with a laugh as she walked into the elevator.

When the restaurant came into view, it took all of us to restrain Emmett from charging at the place. When we got there, Em and Edward were smart enough to let me sit beside Bella.

After we all grabbed our first plates, or in Emmett's case his first two, Edward asked about what happened last night, so we told him most of it, except for the part where we said that we were in love with each other, that was private for now.

"So are you guys dating?" Em asked, putting his fork down for the first time, since we had been there.

"Nope, we're friends," Bella answered, but smiled at me and I got that stupid grin on my face.

"Well you guys are the coziest friends I've ever seen," Em remarked. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Jesus, Bella, get some aim!" I yelled out in pain, and everyone broke out laughing even, myself and Bella.

"I'm...sorry...Jasper...I'm...soo.." is all she could manage to say while holding her side as tears streamed down her face. I sat back down realizing most people in the restaurant were staring.

"I'm really sorry. I was aiming for Emmett," she said after finally being able to calm herself down.

"You're banned from kicking people under the table, I'm always the one to get hurt. I want a better apology," I said giving her my most charming smile.

"I think that apology will suffice," she said laughing.

"I don't think so, Bells. I think you should give him a kiss." Em said, and Edward nodded enthusiastically, and I couldn't agree more, I really had great brothers.

She grabbed my face, turned it to the side and gave me a very gentle, but romantic kiss on my cheek and I grinned like a fool, while my cheek warmed where her lips just were.

"Sorry, but I have to hold your face for precautions," she whispered, with a slight smile.

"Sorry, Jazz. I was trying to help," Emmett said laughing and I just shook my head at Emmett.

"No need for help, I quite enjoy those."

I leaned to the side and kissed her cheek once, or maybe a few times and I could feel the heat of her blush on my lips.

"Right... friends. We're gonna head back now," Edward said as him and Em got up and threw some money on the table and walked out while laughing, and making kissy noises.

I was worried Bella would be mad, but honestly I couldn't help myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know that..." she stopped me by placing her finger on my lips, that caused shivers to run down my spine.

"It's okay. I liked it but don't get to use to it, we're friends."

I swear I heard her mumble "for now"but I was sure it was my imagination because that was my line.

"Can I still do it when we say hi and bye?" I asked hopeful that my little stunt didn't just cost me the best part of my day.

"Yes, but don't get carried away," she said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom, so good bye," I said and leaned down to kiss her cheek and walked away before she could scold me.

As I walked away, I thought about how much I was enjoying this friends thing.

**A/N So what did you all think? Did you like Bella's revenge on Edward? How about Em hiding from Bella? Next chapter will be up on Friday! Thank you for all the well wishes, still feeling like crap, but all your amazing words are helping me through this cold from the devil himself.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: MichelleRae (I smiled so big when I read your review, cause my boyfriend said the same thing to me when I was writing it lol), LuvinTwilight143(I'm in Toronto, Canada so I'm on eastern standard time), evil-vile-kitty, crazymandy01, Aversa, wendy1969, kgmc08, KatherineGenavive, katandjasper, SkylerBlack, mls8720, Pagesurfer, traceybuie, kouga's older woman, filmdork (Total number of chapters 24), HopefulMe, ILoveAnime89, cathy29jes, edger2dead, ofelia01(I'm so glad you like the characters and their personalities I put a lot of thought has gone into them and it's nice when they are appreciated), twilight's hound (thank you, they really do suck lol), AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, MsMullerCorner(thank you, luckily I have a great boyfriend who tends to me when I'm sick and being a big baby lol), Jasperaddict.**

**Again you guys are awesome and I love you!**

**Remember to review, they make me and Jasper incredibly happy.**

**See you Friday**

**-NKC-**


	13. I Heart New York

**Wow, guys! 13,315 hits and over 300 reviews! I'm so happy thank you!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just like to play with them. **

Bella's POV

Spending time with Jasper had been amazing, and today the group of us were going sightseeing being as neither Alice nor I had ever been here or have had the chance to go explore.

The guys were meeting us at the coffee shop around seven because according to Alice we had to get a early start. Honestly, I think she was punishing me because she was still mad about me cutting up her platinum credit card, for revenge.

The boys were picking the places to show us because if it was up to us we'd probably get lost. I didn't really care where we went, I was just excited to go somewhere other than work or the coffee shop.

When we got to the coffee shop, the guys were already there, I noticed Jasper first and when his eyes met mine I was greeted by my favourite lopsided grin.

"Good morning, Bella," he said greeting me with the usual kiss on the cheek and as usual giving me a few more than a normal hello, but I wasn't complaining, it had honestly become the best part of my day.

"Good morning, Jasper," I said and he smiled.

"What no good morning kiss?" he asked, I got up on my tipy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and giggled when he tried to move his lips to mine, like he had been doing all week.

"Nice try, Cullen," I said and he smirked.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said.

"You know there are other people here too, he gets a kiss and I get nothing. Where's the love Bells?" Em asked holding his arms out waiting for a hug, so I went to him and I was picked up into a giant bear hug, luckily he stopped before he could do any damage to my ribs or spine.

"That's my girl!" Em said while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I just laughed. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, Em but she's mine," Jasper said and kissed my cheek.

"Boys, boys settle down. You can share her," Alice managed to say between giggles.

"Dammit, I'm not a toy guys!" I all but yelled.

Em moved his arm and put his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Fine, I'll let Jazzy win, because if he doesn't he's going to be all grumpy," Em said and Jasper smiled in victory.

"Okay, you marked your territory, you can let go now," I said, but really I wanted him to stay like that, over that past week I had become addicted to his touch.

"Nope, I quite like this position," he said grinning.

"Is that so?" I asked trying to keep my excitement tamed.

"Yep, but there is a different position I prefer more."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and I felt a tingling in my finger tips and my heartbeat picked up.

"Do you mind?" he asked giving me the full blown puppy dog look, and I wanted to laugh, if only he knew how much I really enjoyed it.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', he just smiled in return.

We all grabbed what we wanted and headed out. Our first stop was The Empire State Building. We walked through the beautiful marble lobby and took the elevator to the 86th floor to the observatory, which fortunately wasn't as busy as I expected it to be. As I looked out, the hectic city of Manhattan looked so peaceful, and I got lost in the sight of the beautiful city.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice calling me over so we could take some pictures. Alice called out which people were to get in front of the camera, we must have taken a hundred photos, Alice and me, Alice and Edward, Alice and the boys, me and the boys, me with Em and me with Jasper, which turned out to be my favourite photo, because he wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid my head on his chest, I silently reminded myself to ask Alice for a copy. We then asked an elderly couple to take a group shot, which just turned in to us goofing around for a few photos which caused the couple to laugh.

After all the pictures were taken, I resumed looking out at the city and I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Enjoying the view?" Jasper asked.

"It's beautiful," I responded.

"Yes, you are," he said and I scoffed.

"And the award for the cheesiest line goes too...Jasper Cullen!" I said laughing and he chuckled.

"It's not cheesy, when it's true," he said dead serious.

"You're so full of it!" I said laughing, and he just shook his head with a laugh.

"Are you ready to go? The overgrown man child is getting impatient," he said while pointing at Em, who was dragging Alice and Edward towards the elevator and waving us over.

We walked over hand in hand, and headed to the Statue of Liberty. When we got there Alice and Edward went off on their own for awhile, so I walked with Em and Jasper, who hadn't let go of my hand since the Empire State Building, around Liberty Island we didn't stay long, but it was an amazing sight to see.

Luckily Jasper suggested the Guggenheim, next which I had always wanted to see. Alice and Em really didn't want to go, but Jasper and Edward were with me so we won the vote, but we promised Alice we'd go shopping in Time Square afterwards and promised Em we'd get him food soon.

We spent hours in the museum Jasper, Edward and I discussing the different exhibits, and Alice and Em asking how much longer. When we finally walked around the whole museum, Alice begged to go to Time Square so we agreed. We spent a long time walking around, Alice taking pictures of everything and everyone. After awhile Em's hunger wouldn't be ignored any longer, so he dragged us to the closest restaurant he could find.

As we were walking, I thought about how nice it was to be walking around holding Jasper's hand and I started feeling like I could really get use to us being like this on a more serious level, and wondered if he felt the same way.

When we got to the restaurant, we were seated quickly and our server, I think her name tag says Irina, came over and took our drink order, but not before she flirted shamelessly with Jasper batting her eyelashes, it was sad.

I zoned out as she kept up her shameless flirting with him, and start thinking. Everywhere we had gone today women would flirt with him, I don't really blame them, I mean he's gorgeous and kind but he was with me today, holding my hand and these women still didn't give up. It was like they knew we weren't more than friends. It was worst when the women would look at him, then look at me and repeat that process like they were trying to figure out why in the hell he was out with me, and by the end of the day I started to question it as well, and my self esteem was dwindling.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone squeezing my hand. I looked to my left and saw Jasper looking at me and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I couldn't tell him what was wrong, because we were just friends. We both wanted more, but it wasn't the right time yet, so I pretend I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, guess I zoned out," I said giving him my, what I would like to think was a sincere smile, but from the look in his eyes he didn't believe me.

"You're a terrible liar, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, but I just couldn't tell him.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked and he just nodded his head. I hoped he would forget until I could make up another story.

"So, Bells what are you going to do for your first birthday in the big city tomorrow?" Em asked, and I instantly wanted to hit him.

I hated my birthday it was just way to much attention on the world's biggest klutz and it meant people would spend money on me, and Alice would go overboard. I was about to kick Em under the table when I felt a hand on my thigh.

"I thought I told you, you were banned from doing that," Jasper said with a smirk, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh my god, Bella! I forgot! We have to do something, you haven't done anything for your birthday since high school," Alice said.

There were reasons for that, all of them included horribly embarrassing stories.

"No, Alice! Please! We can just sit around the apartment order in and hang out like usual," I begged.

"Please, Bella! It's your first birthday in New York it's exciting! How about the five of us get some dinner than go to a club for a little and if you want to, after an hour we'll leave and hang out at the apartment," she pleaded with me giving me the face she would give her parents when she wanted something and unfortunately I hadn't become immune to it.

"Fine! But no gifts, Alice I'm warning you!" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, thank you! You guys are in right?" Alice asked the guys, and they all shook their heads 'yes'.

"The no gifts thing applies to everyone!" I said.

"Good, because I wasn't going to get you anything, anyways!" Em said sticking his tongue out at me and everyone laughed, but Jasper leaned closer.

"Why do you hate your birthday? And were you ever going to tell me it was your birthday tomorrow?" he asked.

"Too much attention on me, and probably not, it's not important to me."

"You always surprise me, Bella."

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, except for when I was convinced Irina was about to hop on Jasper's lap. We left around six because we were heading to a Yankee game. I didn't know much about baseball other than the things I picked up from Charlie over the years, but Em said, Alice and I wouldn't be full New Yorkers until we saw the Yankees, so we agreed.

Most of the game Alice and Edward made goo-goo eyes at each other, while I sat in the middle of Em and Jasper. Em was telling me what was going on and Jasper just held my hand and brushed his fingers across the top of my hand causing shivers down my back, it was quite distracting.

We got home around 10:30 and said good-bye to the guys. Jasper and Em tried to convince me to take tomorrow off but I refused, I wanted to pretend like it was just another day and I just prayed no one would go overboard.

**A/N So what did you all think? I thought are 'friends' deserved some fun, and I thought it would be nice to show how they are developing from friends to a relationship. Next chapter will be Bella's birthday and I promise it's going to be BIG.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: HopefulMe, Jasperaddict, MsMullerCorner(if I could make it happen we would all have Jasper's lol), AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, LuvinTwilight143, evil-vile-kitty, pagesurfer, traceybuie, ILoveAnime, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, RubyDragonJewel, 1dreamkeeper, Hawke 1234321, JXB Addicted, KCLutz4475, kouga's older woman, SkylerBlack, ofelia01, wendy1969, MichelleRae, kgilliam, cathy29jes, edger2deadly, katandjasper, Jess (OMG I am so sorry! I have no idea how I missed you, I blame being high on NyQuill while writting. Again I'm sorry.) KaliCali77 (Awww! That's so sweet! And thank you for the well wishes.)**

**I hope to update on Saturday, but I will admit this cold is kicking my ass and I can't promise, but I'm gonna try really really hard cause you guys are so awesome.**

**Remember to review, reviews are better than any medicine.**

**-NKC-**


	14. Happy Birthday, Bella

**14,884 hits and over 320 reviews you guys are amazing, so here it is as promised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just like to play with them.**

Bella's POV

I woke up at an ungodly hour thanks to my nightmares of Jasper turning around and breaking my heart when I finally gave him a chance. I knew I had to get rid of these thoughts or else I'd never take a chance.

I took my time getting ready, seeing as I still had three hours, thankfully they didn't drag. Eight came pretty quick and when I opened my door, there stood Jasper with a muffin that had a lit candle on top.

"Make a wish," he said smiling that amazing lopsided grin that made my knees jelly.

So I blew out the candle, wishing for my trust in Jasper grow faster. He then leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," he whispered in my ear and I could only blush.

"Thank you, but I told you to act like it's a normal day," I said and he chuckled.

"Sorry, no can do! Your birth is definitely something to celebrate," he answered smiling.

We got to the office at ten to nine, and I got my usual kiss goodbye, and I went to find Emmett.

I knocked on his door, and was greeted with a 'come in'. When I walked in Em grinned and barrelled towards me.

"It's the birthday girl!" he yelled and I groaned.

"What is it with you people and mentioning my birthday, did you not hear me last night?"

"I didn't hear a word. Now for your gift and don't complain! I didn't listen last year what made you think I'd listen this year?" he said picking up a medium sized box covered in gift wrap and handing it to me, I opened it and inside was a new laptop.

"Em, this is too much!" I said.

"No it's not, come on Bells it's time to retire the dinosaur you use," he said giving me a hug.

He was right. I had been using the same one since I was a senior in high school and the other night it started smoking when I turned it on.

"Thanks, Em," I said returning the hug.

"Anytime, Bells now get to work," he said in his boss tone, and I laughed grabbing the files from his desk.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and walked to my office.

I worked till noon and went to find the guys, but when I opened my door I found all three there, and Em about to knock.

"Good, don't need to waste time knocking, let's go I'm starved!" Em said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the elevator.

We walked to the buffet place, because Em said he was just too hungry for a sandwich from the deli, in reality he ate an hour ago. When we got there, Em was bouncing in his seat looking at the buffet tables.

Once we all got our food the four of us eased into conversation, when suddenly I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller id, and saw it was my mom and dad, and I groaned, they were calling about my birthday.

Knowing my mother, she would want all the details of my personal life and I couldn't tell her anything considering the man I had fallen in love with was sitting beside me.

"Give me a second it's my parents, I'm going to go outside," I said getting up, when Em stopped me.

"Sit! I want to say hi to Mom and Dad," he said and I laughed.

Ever since I brought Em home one thanksgiving when I was attending Harvard, my parents considered him like a son and he called the mom2 and dad2 to everyone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Happy Birthday sweetheart," my mom basically screamed into my ear, and I cringed.

"Thanks, mom. How's Forks?"

"Rainy, and boring hasn't changed since you left. How's the big city?"

And here started the interrogation.

"It's great, lots of hustle and bustle," I said and heard all three guys break out laughing. I really wanted this conversation to end.

"Bella, who are you with? Is that Emmett in the background?"

"Yup, who else would it be?"

"Oh! Put him on I haven't spoken to him in months."

"Jeez, Mom, I'm starting to think you like him more than me," I said laughing.

"Put him on Isabella," my mom warned me, and I held the phone out to Em and he smiled taking it.

"Hi, Mom!" Em says and I laughed, he knew how much Renee adored him.

They chatted for a few minutes, and then I got worried.

"If things keep going the way they are you'll have that second son in no time."

I looked up at Em and he is grinning. I kicked him under the table, unfortunately I hit Jasper as well, both of them jumped up and yelled;

"Ow!"

Edward fell over laughing and I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard, although I did feel a little bad considering Jasper kept getting hurt for his brothers stupid antics.

"Mom! Bella hit me!" Em wailed into the phone and it caused all of us to laugh harder, when we all finished laughing Em spoke again,

"Yup, that was him."

"Okay. Bye, Mom! Tell Dad I said hi."

He moved the phone from his ear and held it out to Jasper.

"She wants to talk to you."

Jasper starts grinning, and I lunged across the table for the phone and grabbed it out of Em's hand.

"I'm going to get you, Emmett and Jasper, trust me this is for your own good and my sanity that you are not getting on this phone."

"Bella how could you not tell me you're dating someone?" she asked as I put the phone to my ear and I groaned.

"I'm not! It's not like that. Why are you listening to Emmett anyways?" I said giving Em the evil eye.

"So what's he like? Is he good looking? I bet he is if he's Emmett's brother. If I wasn't married and I was twenty years younger."

I listened to my mother babble while trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm not talking about this now, mom; I'll talk to you later."

"You're so stubborn, Bella. Dad is calling you later he's at work now. Happy Birthday hunny!"

And with that I ended the phone call.

"Emmett, you are in so much trouble!" I yelled and quickly felt a hand on my thigh.

"Please don't kick again," Jasper said looking at me with his dazzling smile.

"Can't promise anything," I mumbled.

"Well then I'm keeping my hand here," he said squeezing my thigh and I blushed a million shades of red.

"Why so mad Bells? I'm just telling mom what you won't," he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I'm not telling her cause of her crazy questions, plus I don't need to tell her about every new friend I have and you might want to watch who you call mom and dad I don't want your parents to get upset," I said and that made Edward break out laughing.

"Please, mom and dad find it hilarious when he calls your parents mom2 and dad2. When they went away that Thanksgiving they were so worried Em would starve, they were overjoyed that he went home with you," Edward said.

I looked over at Jasper and he seemed lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and he looked up at me.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry you're pretty little head about," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek, and I heard Em snicker and mutter.

"Friends riiight..."

I just ignored him, I was enjoying this to much.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it was five and I was walking with Jasper to his car. We had gotten into a rhythm of him driving me to and from work with his excuse as car pooling, and honestly I loved it.

He dropped me off at my place and promised to see me in a couple of hours and gave me a kiss but instead of the cheek it was the corner of my lips.

"I couldn't help it," he said smirking and I just smiled.

"I didn't mind," I said blushing and walked into my place. As I walked into the apartment I was ambushed by Alice.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" she squealed and dragged me to her room.

"I know you said no gifts, but you need something cute for tonight," she said handing me a box and I opened it.

Inside was a beautiful dark blue knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and matching shoes.

"It's beautiful Alice but I can't wear these!" I said picking up the high heels that looked like death traps.

"Yes you can! Just hold on to lover boy all night, you'll be fine," she said grinning.

I just laughed and listened to Alice order me around, getting the preparations for Bella Barbie ready. I really hoped I wasn't going to fall.

Two hours later I was dressed and ready to go when I heard the door bell. I opened up the door and saw Jasper standing there in a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons undone with a pair of black dress pants, I had to make sure I wasn't not drooling.

"Hi," I said.

"Wow! Bella you look...beautiful," he said and steps forward to kiss me, and I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen. Come in," I said and he smirked.

"So I know you said no gifts but I didn't listen and I wanted to give it to you in private," he said pulling out a familiar light blue box that I knew as Tiffany's.

"Jasper!" I said and he just put his finger over my lips.

"Shhhh. I really wanted to get this for you so no complaining, open it."

I opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Inside was a heart key pendant with beautiful round diamonds on a white gold chain.

"It's beautiful, but it's too much," I said.

"I wanted to give this to you, because it represents my feelings for you. This is the key to my heart which you've had since the day I met you."

I was trying to stop the tears from falling but failed, miserably.

"Thank you," I said and pulled him into a hug which lasted longer than it should have, but I didn't want to let him go, we finally broke apart, and he took his thumb and brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry beautiful girl," he said smiling.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked him, and he nodded.

He went behind me while I held my hair up. When he clasped it he kissed the back of my neck which sent shivers through-out my body. I turned to face him, our faces were an inch from each other. We were moving towards each other like gravity pulling me to him, our lips were so close, and they are about to touch when I heard the front door open.

"Party Time!" Em yelled and we quickly pulled away.

I swear I heard Jasper mutter,

"Worst timing ever," and I couldn't help but agree.

"I told you to knock!" I heard Edward say while hitting Em.

Ah Edward, always the sensible one.

"I'm not going to say it because I'm afraid of you but I did get you something," Edward said holding out a gift, okay maybe he wasn't so sensible.

"And before you get mad, I didn't pay a cent."

No, I was right he was sensible. I ripped open the gift wrap and inside was beautiful leather bound copy of Romeo and Juliet my favourite Shakespeare play, it really was the greatest love story ever told.

"Edward this is amazing! How did you get this?"

"A friend of mine. He's not a Shakespeare fan so offered it to me and a little birdie told me it was your favourite so I figured it should go to someone who would appreciate it."

I grabbed Edward and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," I said grinning and he just smiled back.

"You're very welcome."

Right on queue Alice walked down.

"Good everyone is here let's get going!" Alice said grabbing Edward's hand and they lead the way, and Jasper wrapped an arm around me and we followed.

We decided to take cabs so nobody had to be the designated driver. Alice, Edward and Em took one and Jasper and I took another. We were sitting in the cab and Jasper turned to face me.

"So let's talk about why you zoned out yesterday at dinner," he said and I groaned, I thought he had forgotten.

"It's nothing important," I said nonchalantly.

"Remember terrible liar, what was wrong?"

"It's embarrassing and you'll think I'm stupid," I said.

"I'll never think you're stupid please tell me," he begged, damn him and his dazzling ways.

"Don't laugh okay?"

"I promise I won't," he said and his eyes were sincere.

"Yesterday all these women were flirting with you, and it was hard to see. I can't explain why, but when they would look at you, they would look at me holding your hand and give me a look like they were trying to figure out what a guy like you was doing with a girl like me. I started to question it myself, I know we're only friends but our feelings are stronger than that and I can't figure out why you've fallen for me. Plain, little old me," I said looking down too afraid to look in his eyes.

"Bella look at me please," he begged and I reluctantly looked up.

"Do you want to know why I fell for you?" he asked, and I don't say a word.

"I'm going to tell you why anyways. You are funny, smart, an amazing person, kind, and last but not least because I could go on for days, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said and kissed my cheek.

He then leaned towards my ear and whispered;

"I'm in love with you Bella Swan and remember you are the one who holds the key to my heart. You can have it whenever you're ready."

"I'm in love with you too, and I promise I won't keep you waiting long," I said and kissed the corner of his lips, which made him smile.

"No need to rush. I'm willing to wait for as long as you need."

Before I knew it the cab was stopped and we are at the restaurant, when we got out of the cab the others were out front, and I prayed they were going to take it easy on the birthday celebrations.

Jasper's POV

I wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt, and if it wasn't for Em I would have. I was so glad she accepted the necklace. I went to the store today after I drove her to work, when I got there it was the first thing that caught my attention and I knew it would portray my feelings for her without trying to push the relationship thing.

When she told me what was bothering her last night, it broke my heart a little bit. I saw the women yesterday but they didn't hold my attention like Bella did, and when I saw the insecurity in her eyes I vowed right then to make sure I never hurt this beautiful insecure woman that held my heart. I made a promise to myself that by the end of this night she would know just how much she meant to me.

When we got to the restaurant, I held onto Bella like she was a life preserver, I wanted her to know I only had eyes for her. We were seated quickly thanks to the reservation Alice had made and ordered almost immediately, we spent most of the time talking about random things. I would steal glances at Bella and she took my breath away when she would laugh or blush when Alice or Em would tell an embarrassing story about her.

After we finished dinner, out of the corner of my eye I saw a waiter holding a cake with candles and I knew Alice had planned this, and Bella was not going to be okay with it.

The waiters gathered and started singing 'happy birthday' and we all joined in and she blushed a thousands shades of brilliant reds, when the song was over Alice shouted,

"Make a wish, Bella!"

Bella looked at me, and smiled, before blowing out her candles.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her.

"If I tell you then it won't come true and that's not happening," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

When we finished, we walk down the street to the club Alice had picked out, luckily we didn't have to wait in line thanks to Emmett's connections at a place like this. We all headed straight for the bar because according to Em,

"A drunken Bella, is a fun Bella."

And he wasn't going to let her getaway with not drinking, after a few shots of tequila everybody was pretty loose, I grabbed Bella's hand and brought her to the dance floor.

"Come on birthday girl, let's dance," I said and she laughed.

"Just remember, this is a health hazard when I'm sober, so I apologize in advance," she said giggling.

We danced almost flawlessly for about three or four songs then a slower one comes on.

"May I have this dance me lady?" I asked trying to be as cheesy as could be, surely the alcohol was effecting me.

"You may good sir," she said slurring a little.

I put my arms around her waist and started to dance, when I twirled her she would laugh and get all red in the face and she couldn't have looked cuter.

"So how's the birthday wish coming along?" I asked desperate to find out what she wished for, hoping. she was drunk enough to spill the beans.

"You really want to know?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"I wished you would kiss me," she said then blushed.

I was over the moon she wanted me to kiss her, so I did. When my lips met hers, I felt an electric current run through my lips, they felt like they were on fire and even with how much she had drank she still tasted like strawberries, my favourite. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt, as our lips move perfectly in sync, and I never want it to end, but sadly we were human and had to breathe.

"Wow," she said smiling.

"I know," I said with that big goofy grin.

"Did you do that because of my wish or because you wanted to?" she asked, shyly.

"Mostly the second one but the first one convinced me to do it," I said truthfully.

"Good."

We spend the next two hours drinking, dancing and sharing a few quick kisses, until Alice was almost passed out. When we get outside Alice was on Edward's back and Bella was on Em's. She wouldn't let me do it because she said she was to heavy, I tried to convince her otherwise but damn, she was even more stubborn when inebriated.

We walked until we found two cabs, Alice and Edward went in one and Em, Bella and I went in another. The whole way there Bella laughed at almost everything anyone said, and joined Em in making faces at passing cars and I had to admit drunken Bella was fun.

When we arrived at the girls place I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her into her place, her protesting the whole time. As I was taking her up the stairs to her room, she opened up her cell phone and groaned. I looked to see what she was seeing, a text from Edward.

_Alice is too drunk to get home staying with me tonight, I'll bring her home tomorrow. Behave! – E_

"Light weight," Bella snorted and started laughing, but suddenly stopped.

"Jasper, put me down!" she yelled, so I let her down and she went barrelling down the hallway, my guess was too the bathroom. When I reached the closed door I knocked.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you want me to come in?"

I could hear her throwing up through the door and I felt horrible for her.

"I'm fine, please don't come in. I don't want you to see me like this."

I just laughed and walked in, knowing no matter how she looked she'd always be my beautiful Bella.

"Jasper! Get out!" She yelled before she threw up again.

I went over and pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back until she was done, then carried her to bed, but not before making her take some aspirin and drink some water, she would probably still have one hell of a hangover. I went downstairs to tell Em he could go home, only to find him passed out on the couch so I left him, figuring Bella wouldn't freak out being it was Em.

I went back upstairs to tell Bella I was leaving and Em was asleep downstairs but when I got up there she was passed out, that's when I learned she was a sleep talker. Her eyes were closed but she was mumbling.

"Please don't do this, I love you isn't that enough, Jasper please!"

She started crying and I felt my heart break. I knew she wasn't going to get over her insecurities in a day but I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I sat down on the bed and tried to calm her without waking her up.

"Don't cry, Bella, please don't cry beautiful. I'm not leaving. I love you more than you'll ever know," I said and she seemed to calm slightly at my words.

"I've loved you since the day I met you. I didn't know it was love, but now I do. You mean the world to me and I will never leave you sweetheart. I'm yours, all you have to do is ask, and I promise I will do anything for you."

I felt so free saying everything to her even though she was asleep, I stayed with her for a few more hours but even I couldn't keep the nightmares away. I felt my heart tug every time she begged me not to leave her in the dream, I kissed her forehead before I left and whispered to her that I loved her and walked out the door feeling like the worlds biggest jackass.

**A/N I know I suck! But what did you think? Next chapter is going to bring a little angst into the story, I'll give you a hint you may need some tissues. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and Bella's b-day.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed: Vl15, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, Jasperaddict, kgmc08 (No apologies necessary, RL has a way of screwing with us), ILoveAnime89, 1dreamkeeper, kouga's older woman, Skyler Black (Happy belated birthday!), traceybuie, LuvinTwilight143, KaliCali77 (I'm so glad you like the word 'hoochies' its one of my favourites), evil-vile-kitty, MsMullerCorner (UGH! Work sucks lol.), Afflictioneclipsedbyglory (thank you, your review had me smiling), Jess, wendy1969, katandjasper, KCLutz4475, Pagesurfer, cathy29jes, edger2deadly, Littlefang83.**

**Next update should be Monday, and thanks to all your wonderful well wishes the cold from hell is slowly dieing down, good for my sanity, bad because I have to go back to work LOL.**

**Remember to review, reviews make our man Jasper happy and right now he needs some love!**

**See you Monday**

**-NKC-**


	15. Goodbye, Love

**Wow, guys! 16,640 hits and 344 reviews! That is amazing, thank you so much! Here is the next chapter as promised, so I'll let you get to it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, but When Online Meets Offline is MINE!**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling the effects of my hangover and the horrible night's sleep I received thanks to the continuing nightmares. When I got stressed in life, I would get nightmares, most of the time it was my overactive brain, and they didn't mean anything. My dream last night, sucked but in my heart I knew it wouldn't come true, I was finally able to truly believe Jasper loved me.

As I got out of bed, memories of last night came flooding back, I kissed Jasper! And if it wasn't for my hangover I would have been doing a happy dance. I headed downstairs for a cup of coffee, and as I descended the stairs I suddenly heard movement in the kitchen and got scared, remembering Alice was at Edward's, so I grabbed the baseball bat we kept by the stairs in case of situations like this. I would always be a police chiefs daughter.

As I turned the corner, bat ready to swing, I ran into someone and instantly screamed but so did the other person. I looked up and saw Em who was holding his head.

"God, Bells trying to give me a heart attack and a worst headache then I already have?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked really surprised to find him here in my kitchen.

"Well me and Jazzy brought you here, he took you upstairs and I sat on the couch waiting for him and I guess I crashed and he left me here."

Once I calmed down, and my heart beat went back to normal, I went into the kitchen and got some coffee.

"So, Bells got any plans today?" Em asked.

"Nope."

"Good, so let's call everyone and get some lunch," he grinned, my stomach was feeling better and I decided some food would be good.

"Okay, can you call everyone while I get ready?" I asked.

"Already on it," he said while dialling.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower and changed into some simple jeans and t-shirt, when I got downstairs Em was getting his shoes on.

"Alice and Edward are in but Jasper's not answering his phone so he loses out," Em said, but for some reason I didn't believe him, and I felt my heart sink a little knowing Jasper wasn't coming. After last night I was hoping things could move forward and maybe we could finally be together.

When we got outside, we realized everyone's cars were still here, even Jasper's, so I was glad cause that meant he'd have to come back for it and I could talk to him then.

We drove to the cafe and were met by Alice and Edward at the front door, the first question that was asked was;

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"He's not answering," Em said, but gave Edward a look, and I had a feeling something was up, but before I could ask our food was there and everybody stopped talking.

Once we were done, Alice forced me to go into the bathroom with her, after she gushed about how Edward took care of her last night, and yelled at me for wearing just jeans and a t-shirt, we headed back out.

When we got closer to the table Em and Edward seemed to be in deep conversation, but I knew Em was mad by the way his face was red and I could tell Edward was equally mad from the way his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"What's wrong guys?"

They both looked up and seemed surprised to see us back already.

"Nothing just talking about work," Em said smiling at me, and I knew he was lying, and I was going to get it out of him eventually.

We all drove back to Alice and mine's place so Edward could get his car back, but when we got there, there is only one car there and that was Edward's, Jasper's was gone and I started to wonder if he was avoiding me.

I tried to think back to last night and think about if I did anything to make him mad, but the only thing I could think of was maybe he didn't feel the same connection I did when we kissed, and now he wanted out, but didn't have the guts to tell me. I could feel my heart start to break but tried to hold back the tears praying that I was just being a worry wart.

We all decided to hang out at our place. We just watched some movies and talked. Around five I decided to call Jasper and see if he wanted to come over for dinner seeing as everybody was here, and I really want to talk to him. Sadly, all I got was his voice mail.

"Jasper, it's me Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to come by for dinner. Em and Edward are here too we're going to eat around six so either call or just come over. Bye."

I headed downstairs to prepare dinner, I prepared a lot having Em here and hoping Jasper would come, but sadly he never showed or called, but nothing went to waste thanks to Emmett's appetite.

Around eleven everyone was tired so the guys went home, I'm not happy to admit that my heart broke a little when I saw Edward and Alice kiss goodbye. I decided to get some sleep but not before I texted Jasper.

Sweet Dreams J – Bella

Two weeks later – Bella's POV

Jasper had become a ghost to me; I hadn't heard from or seen him since my birthday. His phone goes straight to voice mail and he'd been avoiding work, Em said he was sick but I stopped believing him days ago.

I tried to forget about him, but my heart wouldn't let me and everyday that went by and I didn't hear from him I could feel my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week, I woke up most nights to Alice sitting at the edge of my bed trying to calm me down after a bad nightmare.

I decided to go to Em's place to try and get some answers. When I got there I knocked and Edward answered the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I need to talk to Em, is he here?"

I tried to keep my voice from cracking and the tears from falling.

"No he went out for a bit, want to talk to me? I'm a pretty good listener," he said smiling his normal warm and inviting crooked smile.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Come on, Bella get inside. I consider you family, don't ever think you're bothering me," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into the apartment.

"Am I right to think this is about my idiot brother?"

"I knew you were smart. Why is he ignoring me Edward?"

"I don't know Bella. If I knew I'd tell you in an instant, but he's not talking to anyone, I've only talked to him once and he was too drunk to form a coherent sentence."

"I don't know what to do Edward. I know I've only known him for awhile but my heart won't let me, let him go."

I could feel the tears start to fall down my face, and Edward wrapped an arm around me, and held me to his chest, letting me cry my eyes out. After crying for awhile I calmed down thanks to Edward's soothing words.

"Edward, could you do me a favour? I would do it but I don't have time."

"If you want me to hit him consider it done, Bells," he said smiling.

"No, but thanks for the offer. Can you give this back to him?"

I grabbed the box that contained the necklace he had given me from my bag.

"Tell him I don't want it, and I don't mean just the necklace. He'll understand," I said feeling those words crack my heart a little more, because the truth was I still did want the key to his heart but obviously he had no interest in letting me have it any longer.

Edward said 'okay' but seemed confused and studied the box. We talked for a little longer and I decided to tell him my plan of leaving. I decided sometime around Wednesday that I was going to leave New York. I came here because my dream was to work at the Cullen Firm even before I knew Em, but I couldn't work in the same place as someone who had broken my heart, it sounded childish but I needed to do this. I needed to get away and start fresh.

I decided I would go back to Seattle, I knew it wouldn't be hard to find another job. I had just recently graduated from Harvard with a 4.0 GPA and recommendations from 90% of my professors as well as the recommendation I was hoping Em would give me. I planned on staying with my friend Angela until I could lease an apartment, which wouldn't be hard considering I didn't have to pay rent here in New York.

"Edward, I'm leaving New York and going back to Seattle," I said and his face seemed to freeze when I spoke.

"Why?" He asked completely confused.

"I just need to get away from here. I can't work there anymore and I've become a burden to everyone. Alice hasn't slept in days because she stays with me, Em calls me forty times a day, and I just ruined your perfectly nice shirt. I'm not your guys responsibility."

"I understand, but you have to remember you're not a burden. We are your family, and family does this for each other, and besides I didn't even like this shirt," he said smiling, making me giggle slightly something I hadn't done in days, and it felt good.

"You know you don't have to leave New York, between me, you, and Em we can find you another job with another firm."

"I know and thank you, but this just feels like the right thing to do."

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"As soon as I talk to Em."

I told Alice this morning of my plans, she was upset, but said that she knew it was coming and knew this was for the best, but told me that I'd be back, and the truth was you never bet against Alice, ever!

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm staying with a friend from college till I find a place and I've got my savings," I said and he just smiled.

"If you do need anything you'll let me and Em know right? We're still your big brothers."

I just nodded not trusting my voice; I hated the idea of leaving my brothers and Alice but it had to be done. I refused to become the hollow shell I became after James, and staying in New York constantly reminded of what could have been with Jasper, would just kill me inside. His words bring a fresh wave of tears, and Edward just sat there holding me while I let it all out.

After I had calmed, Edward offered me a ride home saying he needed to do something in my area so I agreed. I told him thank you for everything and he just said it's what family does, which brought on a whole new round of tears. I was so damn emotional.

I got out of the car and went inside, as I reached the door, Edward's car peeled out of the driveway, he seemed determined to do whatever it was he was heading to do.

Edward's POV

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM; I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Jasper's POV

I was on my sixth or maybe tenth beer of the night when there was a knock at the door, I looked through the peep hole and it was Emmett. I opened the door and I was met with a fist to the face.

"Jesus Em, what the hell!"

"Don't play stupid little brother, you know you deserve so much more than that."

He was right, but that shit still hurt.

"What happened, Jasper?"

I knew this conversation would have to happen, but right now I was too drunk and to scared of Emmett to think straight.

"It's too complicated."

"Bullshit! Start talking, I have a lot of time on my hands."

I took another long sip of my beer and started talking. I told him everything from Bella thinking this could be a game at the coffee shop, to her admission of wondering why I fell for her and then finally the sleep talking incident.

I told him I started ignoring her, because I thought it would be the right thing to do. She was so worried about me hurting her, I figured I'd just walk away because this would be less hurt than if we started dating, and I fucked up.

"You are so wrong man, she's so broken. I've never seen her so sad, it's like if you say the wrong thing or touch her she's going to break into a million little pieces."

I felt horrible for hurting Bella, but who was I kidding? I'd never be any good for her, I knew I loved her with every fibre of my being, but was love really enough?

"I know what I'm doing is hurting her, but I'm no good for her."

Just then there was another knock at my door, I go to answer it and again, I was met with a hit to the face. When I could see again, I looked up to see Edward standing above me and I was surprised, Edward had never hit me before and always kept his emotions in check so I knew I did something bad.

"Edward, what the hell?"

"Here!"

He suddenly threw something at me, when I looked at it, I saw it was the box that held the necklace I gave Bella.

"She said she doesn't want it and she doesn't just mean the necklace, whatever the hell that means!"

He was fuming, but those words hurt more than the two punches I had received today. What he didn't know was she meant she didn't want the key to my heart. The only problem was she would be the only woman to ever hold it, because I would always love her.

"You screwed up, Jasper! Do you know what I did these last couple of hours?" he yelled and I shook my head 'no'.

"I held Bella as she cried her eyes out over you! She's broken and you broke her. Are you happy now? Are you glad that she's just a shell of her former self? You took that spark from her eyes," he yelled and I could tell he wanted to hit me again.

"If you think I'm happy that I hurt the only person I have ever loved, other than my family, you're stupider than I thought."

"Don't say that you love her! If you loved her you would be with her, and not ignoring her. If you loved her, she wouldn't be planning on boarding a plane and never coming back!" he yelled, and I froze, she was leaving and I'd never see her again?

"What do you mean Edward?" Em asked and I can see his face going red, and I knew he was going to explode.

"What I mean, Em is she came by our place today looking for you, because she wanted answers about this one," he said pointing to me, with disgust.

"I talked to her and she cried then handed me the box telling me to give it to Jasper. Then she tells me she's leaving to go back to Seattle cause she can't work or live in the same city as someone who broke her heart," he said glaring at me.

I couldn't believe she was leaving. I couldn't imagine never seeing her again or happening to run into her at work. I didn't plan to ignore her forever just until she realized I was no good for her, and moved on, but now she was leaving me forever.

"When is she leaving?" I asked

"She said once she talks to Em then she's gone."

"This is why I told you to leave her alone man, you got to close to her then you broke her. Now she's giving up her dream and I'm losing my little sister," Em said, shaking angrily.

"Edward, come on! I need to go talk her out of this," Em said grabbing Edward.

"Wait! I want to come with you. She can't leave before I apologize and maybe I can convince her to stay," I said and they both looked at me.

"She won't believe a word coming out of your mouth, you're drunk," Edward said. He was right, I was trashed, but I couldn't let Bella leave.

I couldn't believe it took my two brothers to show me what an idiot I was being.

"Please, I need to talk to her, just please take me with you," I begged, since I was too drunk to drive myself.

"Fine, hurry up!"

I grabbed my sweater, forgoing a shirt and threw on the first pair of shoes I found and ran out of the house following Em and Edward.

We got to Bella's place in record time, thanks to Em ignoring the speed limit and the limited traffic. I got out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the front door and started banging. Alice came to the door holding a letter and tears running down her face, but when she looked at me I saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"You! This is all your fault!" she yelled lunging at me, and I was thinking I was going to get hit again, but Edward stopped her.

"Alice, sweetie, what's wrong? Where's Bella?" Edward asked trying to soothe her.

"She's gone. I came home to a letter saying she had to leave tonight because apparently she told you and she figured somebody would go to Jasper and tell him and he would come back out of guilt," she said all while crying.

"Alice, please when did she leave? I'm not here out of guilt, I love her and I didn't realize how bad I had hurt her. Please I will explain everything, but first I need to stop Bella from leaving," I pleaded and she sniffled.

"I don't know when she left, but the only flight to Seattle leaves in an hour, you won't make it."

"Like hell I won't, Em please drive me! If you won't I'll never make it!"

"I'm only doing this, because I want her back," he said.

We drove to the airport, and about half way there I heard my phone beep. I looked at it and there was a message from Bella.

Jasper, I figure Edward has already told you I'm leaving, but the truth is I've already left. I don't know what I did to make you hate me and it hurts to know I will never see you again, but I know this is my fault for falling in love with you, I mean why would Jasper Cullen fall for plain little old me. Tell Em I'm sorry and I will call him when I get to Seattle. Goodbye Jasper, you will always hold my heart I'm just sad I couldn't hold on to yours – Bella

I felt my heart ache and I just put my head into my hands and cried, I had lost the love of my life and I would never see her again.

"She's gone Em!"

He grabbed my phone and looked at the message, and I see his face fall and I knew he was feeling some of the pain that I was. She was his little sister and he loved her very much.

"Em turn around! I need to go pack I have to go to Seattle and get her back."

He does a quick U turn and I got on my phone trying to get the next flight to Seattle.

As we arrived at my place, I had booked a flight to Seattle that left tomorrow morning. I was going to Seattle to get the love of my life back, I just hoped she would take me back.

**A/N *peaks out from behind bullet proof glass* I know you guys probably hate me, and are pissed off with Jasper, but I will tell you this will actually bring these to blind fools together, for good, but you have to wait and see what happens. Next chapter Jasper in Seattle to get his girl, and something BIG will happen, that will make up for this chapter.**

**A lot of people are asking about Rosalie, she is in this story and she will be with Em, but it'll be at least 3 or 4 more chapters before she makes her appearance.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: KaliCali77 (Summer school sucks, you have my sympathy), katandjasper, LuvinTwilight143, KCLutz4475, kgmc08, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory (Thank you, you are so sweet!), ILoveAnime89, edger2deadly, traceybuie, filmdork, Littlefang83, wendy1969, Vl15, evil-vile-kitty, RubyDragonJewel, cathy29jes, crazymandy01, DeathBatCullen, kouga's older woman, jaspers-honeybee, loveyoumore18.**

**You guys are truly amazing! Now remember to review, it inspires me to write faster and makes me super happy and are helping me with this cold, every review makes me feel a bit better!**

**Next chapter will be on Wednesday!**

**-NKC-**


	16. The Emerald City

**What's this? An update a day early? Well you guys were just so amazing with your response last chapter, I decided to update early, and if y'all are really nice to me with lots of reviews, I may just be able to post again tomorrow. On to the chapter, and see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

I landed in Seattle around midnight. After grabbing my luggage, I hailed a cab and went to the hotel I would be staying at till morning, when I would be heading to Angela's.

As I was heading to the hotel, I decided to turn on my cell phone, so I could call Alice to tell her I landed, like I had promised her in the letter I wrote. Before I could dial, my phone alerted me of multiple text messages and a voice mail so I decided to check them, the first text was from Em.

_Bells, why did you leave without saying goodbye? Please call me to let me know you are okay – Em_

The next was from Alice.

_Bella, call when you land I want to make sure you are safe. Tell Ange I say hi. Miss you Bells – A_

And the last one was from Edward.

_Bella, please call us when you land Alice and Em are freaking out – E_

Then I listened to the voice mail;

"Bells don't get on the plane please! Come home we'll figure something out. You won't have to deal with Jasper, just please come back lil sis," Em sounded so sad and I felt horrible for leaving without a good bye, but I prayed he would forgive me eventually.

When I got to the hotel, I paid the driver and headed in to the check in desk, got my key and headed to my room. All I wanted to do was go to bed and try and forget about anything New York related, but my phone had other ideas when it started ringing. I looked at the caller id and see it was Alice so I picked up.

"Alice, it's 3 in the morning there, what are you doing calling?"

"Yeah like the time has ever stopped me before, I wanted to make sure you got there okay."

"I'm fine Alice, I just got to the hotel," I said and then I heard Em in the background.

"Give me the phone Alice," Emmett said and Alice refused.

"Alice put me on speaker phone," I said, and she agreed.

"Hey, Em. Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Bells," they both said in unison. God, I missed them already.

"Bells, why did you leave?" Em asked, and he sounded so hurt.

"Because I was worried somebody would say something to Jasper, and he would show up out of guilt. I'm not looking for pity from the guy that broke my heart. Does he know I'm gone?"

"Nope, nobodies seen him yet," Alice said, and I was glad that I was able to get out of New York without him knowing.

"Ask her," I couldn't place the voice, but I figured it was either Em or Edward.

"Ask me what?"

"I told you to shut up!" Alice said, sounding really annoyed with whoever just spoke.

"Hello, I'm still here. Ask me what?" Alice sighed.

"Bella, do you still have feelings for Jasper?"

I was shocked by this question, and I never expected any of them to ask that.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Stop being stubborn, Bells and answer the question," Em said and I groaned.

"Fine, yes I still love the idiot, but he hurt me too much and that's why I came here. Eventually I'll be able to forget the hurt."

I heard the door slam on the other line.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh! Edward's car alarm went off so he went to go check it," Alice said, then I heard the door open again and I figured Edward came back.

"Bells, would you ever consider being with Jasper?" Emmett asked, and I wondered what was with all the questions.

"I don't know, Em. I still love him, but love has to go both ways and he proved that the love was one sided." It hurt to say those words, because they became real to me, and I could feel my heart ache more.

"Understandable," Edward said and I heard someone yelp. I figured it was just Edward hitting Em for asking these questions, I appreciated the sentiment.

"Listen, I got to go, and you guys should get to bed too, its a lot later there. I'll call tomorrow before I go apartment hunting."

They all said their goodbyes and made me promise a hundred times to call them tomorrow. I was finally beat and just wanted to sleep so I laid down, as I had for the past week with thoughts of that lopsided grin and baby blues, that had been haunting my thoughts and I cried myself to sleep.

Jasper's POV

After I finished packing we went back to Alice's place so she could give me all the information she had on where Bella is in Seattle. When we first arrived Alice was still mad at me but after I explained to her my reasons she calmed down, but not before calling me an 'insensitive jerk' which I deserved.

Around 3:00 Alice decided to call Bella figuring she would have landed by now, she told me to keep my mouth shut or else Bella would hang up.

Alice talked to her for a minute before Em wanted the phone, so she put her on speaker. My heart broke when I heard her voice, I missed it so much over this past week.

They talked for a minute and my heart broke when she said that I had broken her heart. I knew it was true but to hear it from her made my heart shatter, but I needed to know if there was any chance of her forgiveness so I whispered to Edward;

"Please ask her if she still has feelings for me." Edward shook his head 'no'. He was still pissed.

"Ask her," I said low enough hoping she didn't hear me, but I was wrong.

"Ask me what?" she said.

"I told you to shut up!" Alice said giving me a death glare; Edward walked over and whispered into Alice's ear.

"Hello, I'm still here. Ask me what?" Alice sighed.

"Bella, do you still have feelings for Jasper?" Bella was quiet for a minute and I feared what she would say.

"Who wants to know?" she asked and I wanted to laugh she was always so stubborn.

"Stop being stubborn, Bells and answer the question," Em said as if he read my mind.

"Fine, yes I still love the idiot, but he hurt me too much and that's why I came here. Eventually I'll be able to forget the hurt." I walked out the door followed by Edward, I was glad that she still loved me but it hurt to know she wanted to forget, I sat on the steps and held my head in my hands.

"She'll forgive you eventually, but you're going to have to work pretty hard," Edward said patting my back.

"I didn't want to hurt her Edward, that's why I walked away."

"I know, but it was really fucking stupid. Come back in, maybe we can find out where she is." I agreed and walked back in, as I walked back in Em asked her another question that I was desperate to know.

"Bells, would you ever consider being with Jasper?"

"I don't know, Em. I still love him but love has to go both ways and he proved that the love was one sided." I wanted to die, I was such an idiot of course she would think I didn't love her. I didn't prove to her that I did.

"Understandable," Edward said and then he hit me.

"Listen, I got to go and you guys should get to bed to its a lot later there. I'll call tomorrow before I go apartment hunting."

Everyone said goodbye to her and I wished desperately I could as well. We all stayed at Alice's because I would be leaving in 2 hours to catch my flight.

At 5:30 I was woken up by the pixie

"Get up! You need to bring my best friend home." I got up took a quick shower, and ran out the door to get to the airport.

The flight was the most excruciating six hours of my life; I went over in my head what I was going to say to her when I found her.

As I walked out of the airport and was walking to the car rental place, I turned on my phone and there was a voice mail from Alice.

"Jasper! I just talked to Bella. She was suppose to stay with a friend of ours, but there was a family emergency and Bella decided to stay at the hotel. She's staying at the Sheraton on 6th Ave in room 204. I had to work really hard to get the address so don't screw it up. Good luck." I felt relief run through me that I now had an address, and didn't have to spend days trying to find her.

I got the car from the rental agency and got directions to the hotel and drove as fast as the law would let me, all I could think about was seeing Bella again and begging for her forgiveness.

Bella's POV

After I found out that Angela's mother was in the hospital and she wasn't in Seattle I didn't want to stay at her place like she offered when she called, so I decided to stay at the hotel hoping I could find an apartment quick enough.

I sat in my room and went through the papers looking for apartments, when there was a knock at my door, I thought it was the room service I had ordered, but when I opened the door I was shocked with who was standing there.

"Jasper?" He looked up at me and I saw the purple under his eyes and he looked like he had been through hell and back, my heart hurt for him, but the little voice in my head said he deserves it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

"I had to come find you, and tell you the reason for my actions. I don't expect you to forgive me easily but I had to come here and try."

"How did you find me?" I asked and he smirked. I knew his brothers and Alice had something to do with this.

"Edward came to me last night and after he hit me, he told me you were leaving. We went to your place but Alice told me you were gone. I was going to stop you, but then I got your message and knew you were gone already." I could see the pain in his eyes, and I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was alright but the little voice in my head stopped me.

_You can't forgive him so easily, he broke your heart._

"So I got on a plane this morning and came here. Then Alice called and told me where you were staying." I was mad at Alice for telling him but I knew her heart was in the right place.

"Please say something," he begged.

"I don't know what to say." I was drawing a complete blank.

"Can I please explain to you what happened? I just need you to know everything," he pleaded.

"Fine, come in." I walked in a sat down at the small table, and told him to have a seat.

"Talk," I said.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry. The reason I ignored you was because the night of your birthday when I took you home you fell asleep. I put you in bed, and when I came to say good bye, you were talking in your sleep." He stopped and I froze. I thought back to that night, I remembered the dream, he was telling me he didn't love me and I was just a game. I begged him not to leave, and that I loved him. Did he hear me?

"You were crying and I laid with you on the bed and tried to calm you down, but you wouldn't. I felt so bad that I was hurting you in your dreams and we weren't even together. Then I thought about you telling me what you did in the cab and I started feeling like I was bad for you and that I should leave which I did, but I only did it cause I thought it was the right thing, now I know it wasn't." I looked in to his eyes and I saw the truth of his words.

"You left because of a dream?" I asked and he just shook his head yes

"You know you're an idiot right?" he shook his head yes

"Jasper, the only reason I have those nightmares is because I'm insecure, after what happened with James. Actually I've always been insecure."

"I didn't know that, I thought it was just because of my past." He looked down like he was ashamed of mentioning his past.

"Bella, I still love you and I have since the moment I caught you when Em made you fall." I smiled at the memory but it also felt great to hear him say he loved me, but I couldn't go back to the way things were yet.

"I love you too but you hurt me Jasper and it took a lot for me to give you my trust and you threw it away," I said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I know, but I want to make it up to you. I will do anything to make things right." I couldn't hold back the tears that escaped my eyes

"Please don't cry, Bella," he said wiping the tears away.

"I want us to be friends. Can you give me another chance at this friendship?" he asked.

"I want to be friends too, but this is your last chance." He shook his head in understanding.

"Does this mean you'll come back to New York? Cause honestly it's not the same without you and I'm really scared of Alice," he said.

"I'll come back to New York, but not yet. I'm going to stay here for a bit so I can clear my head, and I'll call Alice so you can go home and not be scared of her," I said

"Thank God!" he said and picked me up into a hug which felt so right, like our bodies were made for each other. I tried to shake the thoughts because nothing could happen between us until I could trust him again and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"But I'm not going home without you, if you're staying so am I, plus that way I can start gaining your trust back starting tonight," he smiled.

"What about work?" I asked

"Doesn't matter, plus it helps when you run the company and have two very willing brothers to help out," he smiled that lopsided grin I had been dreaming about and that I truly missed.

"So, Bella would you like to do something tonight? As friends of course." And just like that he was back to his old charming ways

"Sounds good. I was just going to go apartment hunting but I guess I don't need to," I said and he laughed.

"I'm going to get a room, then I'll come get you and we'll go out."

"Jasper, um..." I was too nervous to ask him what I wanted to

"What is it?" he asked

"Well, this place has two beds; do you just want to stay in here? There's no need to waste any money." I blushed. The truth was that this way we could spend more time together, because I really missed him this past week.

"Are you sure? I don't mind getting another room," he said

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded," I said

"There's the sarcastic Bella I missed," he said and I blushed.

He walked up to me and hugged me.

"I really did miss you Bella." I could tell by the look in his eyes he was being sincere.

"I missed you too, so don't do that again okay?" I said trying to lighten the mood, because I was scared I would cry and blurt out that I wanted to be with him.

"I promise I won't, and now that we are friends again you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me." He smiled.

"I'll hold you to that promise"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, now let's go out and have some fun I think you need it."

Boy, was he right.

I was glad to have Jasper back in my life, of course I was still a little pissed that he disappeared but at the same time I understood that he thought it was the right thing to do, I guess he wasn't as smart as I thought.

"Ready to go?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts; I just nodded and silently prayed that this could work out and we could eventually get back to where we were before my birthday.

**A/N So what do you think? Honestly I can't see Bella jumping in to his arms and them being together after he shows up, our man has to work for it. Next chapter will have something you have all been waiting for, so don't miss it.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, tabby3395, Jasperaddict, 1dreamkeeper, kgmc08, MichelleRae, xErikax, wendy1969 (That's really sweet of you thank you.), ILoveAnime89, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, Jess, katandjasper, KaliCali77, KCLutz4475, edger2deadly, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, traceybuie, evil-vile-kitty, filmdork, RubyDragonJewel, kouga's older woman, Littlefang83, jaspers-honeybee, Jazzella.**

**Remember to review, because reviews = love and I need some love ;)**

**-NKC-**


	17. Be Mine

**Wow, guys! 395 reviews and 19,780 hits! That is just amazing, you guys totally blow my mind! Anyways check out the bottom A/N, there is some important information about the posting schedule for this week and next!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, but When Online Meets Offline is MINE!**

Bella's POV

Our week in Seattle passed by pretty quickly and it was now our last day here. Things had been going great, and my trust for Jasper was slowly re-building and I was glad to have my friend back, but not a moment passed that I didn't think about how it would be if we could actually be together.

Through-out the week we did everything Seattle had to offer, Jasper had only been here once previously and never got to see the tourist attractions so I took him anywhere I could think of.

I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, as I reached the door I was met with a vision. Jasper was standing in the doorway in only a towel wrapped around his waist. His blonde curls wet and even more unruly than normal. I was brought out of my daydreaming by Jasper chuckling.

"See something you like, Bella?" he asked. I blushed ten shades of red and tried to avert my eyes from his body.

"I...um...uh..." I couldn't form a coherent sentence or try and deny that I was ogling him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed

"Good morning, Bella" he leaned down and kissed my cheek, which he started again after our third day here.

"Good morning," I said trying to ignore the feeling of his bare chest against me. I headed straight for the shower out of fear of being distracted by his body all day.

I got out of the bathroom and I was relieved, but more then a little disappointed that he was fully clothed.

"Nice to see you decided to put some clothes on," I said jokingly.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy the view," he said winking at me, and I blushed like crazy because he was right and he knew it.

He walked over to me and brushed his fingers along my cheek that were still bright red.

"I really missed making you blush," he said staring into my eyes, and it was moments like this that made me want to just throw myself at him.

"So I was wondering if you would mind going out with me tonight?" he asked.

"I've been going out with you every night this week, you don't have to ask."

"I'm aware of that, but I meant more like a date," he said looking away and I swore I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

I wasn't sure what to say. Of course I wanted to go on a date with him because my feelings were just as strong now as they were three weeks ago, but I was scared to give him my heart fully again.

"Never mind, I'm sorry I asked. I knew it was too soon," he said, his head dropping in defeat and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Jasper, I didn't say no. I'm just..."

I was having a hard time telling him why I was so hesitant. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings but I couldn't ignore the voice in my head that told me he would walk away the minute I gave him my heart again, and I could feel the traitorous tears about to spill over.

"You're just what, Bella," he said looking into my eyes.

"I'm scared, Jasper," I said, and as if right on queue the water works started. He sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me.

"Please don't cry, Bella. I hate seeing you cry," he said wiping away the tears.

"Tell me why you are scared?" I took a deep breath and let my guard down, telling him everything I needed off my chest.

"I'm scared you'll leave again, right as my heart is finally healing. I don't know if I could deal with it again," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I know I hurt you, Bella but I promise you, no better than that, I swear to you, I will never leave you again, unless you ask me too. I love you, Bella and when I found out you were leaving it felt like my heart was torn out and stomped on, and I never want to feel that again." I saw a single tear fall down his face; acting on impulse I wiped the tear away.

"Bella, I love you and I want to be with you," he said and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"I love you too Jasper and I want to give us a chance," he smiled and I felt a huge weight come off my chest. He quickly got up and went to his bag and pulled something out of it. I was completely confused.

"I was going to give this to you tonight, but now seems like the right time," he said pulling out the familiar blue tiffany's box.

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend and agree to hold the key to my heart?"

I didn't think before I spoke.

"Yes." He smiled that lopsided grin and picked me up off the bed and twirled me while hugging me tightly.

"Jasper...getting...a...little...dizzy," I said and he laughed.

"Sorry, but you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

Then he kissed me and my knees went weak. This kiss wasn't like the one at the club this one was full of love and passion and I never wanted it to stop, but of course we were only humans and needed to breathe.

"Wow," was all he said and I couldn't agree more.

"You can say that again." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"God, I love to hear you say that," he said and I blushed. Just then the moment was ruined when my cell phone went off. I checked the caller i.d. and saw it was Alice.

"Alice Brandon, you have the worst timing," I said and she and Jasper started laughing.

"Well hello to you to, Bella."

"Is there a reason you are calling, Ali?"

"Just wondering if you guys need a ride from the airport tomorrow."

I laughed, she knew that we didn't so I was wondering why she was really calling.

"Alice, you know that Jasper had Em drive his car to the airport already, so what's the real reason you called?" she giggled.

"I had a feeling that something good happened and I figured you would want to share the news."

Crazy psychic pixie

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist.

"Spill, Isabella!" she yelled into the phone causing me and Jasper to flinch. Jasper held out his hand for the phone, so I passed it to him and then he put it on speaker.

"Hello, Alice," he said smiling at me.

"Jasper, please tell me what happened. Bella's being stubborn," she said and I could just picture her pouting

"Well I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Suddenly there was a window shattering squeal over the speaker. A few seconds later we heard two people asking her what the hell happened and I could tell it was Em and Edward.

"Their together! Their together!" I heard her chanting, and I was holding my side because it hurt from laughing so hard. Jasper was almost on the floor, his face bright red.

I heard Edward next.

"Alice, who's together? What are you talking about?"

"Jasper and Bella!" she screeched and I heard Em and Edward say 'finally'

"Okay, we're going now, See you tomorrow," Jasper said in to the phone and hung up.

"Well now that that's done, I want to take my girlfriend out," he said smiling at me, and I had to admit how nice it felt to hear him call me his girlfriend.

We spent the day just walking around talking and laughing, later on that night we went to dinner and dancing. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was being wrapped in Jasper's arms and hearing him whisper I love you, as sleep took over me.

The nightmare's stayed away.

Jasper's POV

Waking up with Bella in my arms was like a dream come true. I was so happy to have her back in my life and her agreeing to be my girlfriend was even better. I had to admit that I was scared I'd screw it up being my first relationship and all, but I knew I would work harder than ever to keep her. She was my everything.

I looked at the clock and saw we only had two hours to get to the airport, and I hated that I had to wake up the sleeping angel in my arms.

"Wake up, love," I said kissing her cheek causing her to stir a little.

"Do I have to?" she asked her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry, love, but we need to get to the airport soon." She groaned and got up.

"Fine, but that means I get the shower first," she said sticking her tongue out at me, heading into the bathroom.

Eight hours later, we were back in New York and heading to Bella's place. I was so happy to be back here with her, because a week ago I was sure that I would be coming back here by myself, and I couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on my face thinking about the fact here she was in the car with me, and she was my girlfriend.

"What's that smile for?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Just thinking." She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Care to share?"

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am that I have you," she blushed and smiled in response. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, but I never removed my hand from hers.

When we got to Bella's, the second I cut the engine Alice, Em and, Edward were all outside. Em grabbed Bella into one of his signature bear hugs immeditely.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bells," he said finally putting her down, then Alice approached her and hugged her as did Edward.

We all went inside and decided to hang out for awhile and Alice wanted a detailed description of our trip so Bella told her while I caught up with my brothers in the living room where I got my warning about hurting her again from both of them.

"So I guess since everyone is here we can tell you guys that we are moving in together," Alice said smiling at Edward. You could hear a pin drop.

"That's not the reaction we were looking for," Edward said looking worried.

Em looked surprised, Bella looked on the verge of tears and I wasn't really that surprised. I could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were truly in love. I went up to them and said my congratulations, Em and Bella followed my lead but they both looked really upset.

"Who's moving where?" Em asked and then it clicked. Edward lived with Em and Alice lived with Bella so they were both worried about living arrangements, and loosing their roommates.

"Well were going to get our own place so other than us nobodies moving," Alice said

"But, Alice your parents bought this place, I can't live here. You guys should take it I'll find somewhere else," Bella said and I suddenly realized why she was so worried about this news.

"Silly, Bella, of course you're going to stay here. I already talked to mom and dad and they want you to keep the place. They said they wanted their second daughter to enjoy the place, they don't want you worrying about rent," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I knew Bella wasn't going to agree easily.

"Alice, you know I can't stay here. Tell them to sell it and give you the money for your new place."

"They figured you would say that, so they told me to tell you that if they sold it they would lose money because the real-estate market is bad right now." I laughed because I knew Bella was running out of excuses.

"But...umm," Bella stuttered

"Bells, give up. You're staying here," Alice said in an authoritative voice. Bella sighed and surrendered.

"I'm going to go call them and thank them," Bella said and walked out of the room.

"So I'm going to be living on my own?" Em asked and I could tell he didn't like the idea one bit.

"You could come stay with me," I offered.

"No offense, Jazzy but you're a neat freak and we'd kill each other."

I laughed because I could remember the fights I use to have with him when he would leave his toys everywhere when we were little, after walking on the tenth GI Joe in a month I threw out all his toys. Sadly mom got them out of the garbage before it was picked up.

"Good point."

Then Bella walked in and I swore I saw a light bulb go off in Em's head.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

"Yeah, Em?"

"How would you feel about a room-mate?" he asked and Bella's face lit up.

"Do you want to live with me, Emmy?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Why wouldn't I want to live with you Belly?"

"Well when you put it that way, yes!" He ran over and picked her up into a hug and she giggled.

"Well that worked out better than I thought" Edward said, and everyone laughed.

Everyone discussed moving arrangements for another hour, and I realized that Bella and I would be spending most our time at my place, I got enough Em at work. We decided to head home a short time later, I pulled Bella into a hug before I left.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," she looked at me confused.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" she asked making me confused. Why wasn't she coming with me to work?

"Yes, but aren't you coming to work tomorrow?"

"I quit remember."

"Never happened, you were just on holidays." I winked at her.

"So you mean I get to keep my job?" she asked excitedly.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you quit?" I ask and she smiled.

"So then I'll see you bright and early," she said and I gave her a kiss.

"Good night. I love you."

"Sweet dreams J. I love you too"

With that I returned to my apartment, amazed how much could change in a short amount of time, and for the first time in my life I was in love and I never wanted to go back to that miserable life I lead before I met her.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Are you happy they are finally together? I hope so! Alright, so here's the deal, I am going on vacation for a week on Saturday and will have no internet access, so that means no updates until next Sunday. So as a special treat I will update tomorrow and again on Friday before I leave! **

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: C Me B, traceybuie, evil-vile-kitty, 1dreamkeeper, KaliCali77, Spencersmuse, edger2deadly, kgmc08, LuvinTwilight143, RubyDragonJewel, Pagesurfer, alba angelo, Rachel Wolfey Black, wendy1969, HopefulMe, katandjasper, sacoyawild, kouga's older woman, indie-love18, cathy29jes (I'm sorry I forgot you, sometimes, I think I've already typed a name and in reality I haven't. Sorry, again.), KCLutz4475, Littlefang83, LivingInTheClouds, dogloverx02, Jess.**

**Remember to review, reviews = love and I always need a little more love!**

**See you tomorrow**

**-NKC-**


	18. Hot Mechanic and The Conniving Assistant

**Guys, you are so amazing! 21.430 hits and 416 reviews, that is awesome!**

**PLEASE! Please, read my bottom author's note for some important information about next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

I woke up and got ready quickly, realizing I had slept in. As I ran out the door trying not to fall, I collided with someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so..." I looked up and was met with sexy baby blue eyes.

"In a hurry?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"I woke up late," I answered.

"It only takes fifteen minutes to drive, why'd you think you were going to be late?" he asked, the truth was I wasn't sure if he was going to drive me or not.

"Umm... I don't know," I lied and he smirked

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. You didn't think I was coming to get you didn't you?" Damn it, he knew me too well.

"I wasn't sure."

"Now why wouldn't I want to spend an extra 15 minutes with my girlfriend every morning." I smiled because I loved it when he called me his girlfriend.

"I have no idea," I said.

"I knew you would see my reasoning," he said and leaned in for a kiss.

I was glad when it was my lips instead of my cheek. Our lips moved in perfect sync, he pulled me closer and I instinctively put my hands in his hair. When we kissed it seemed like nothing else existed and I wished we could stay this way forever, but someone else had other ideas and I heard a throat clear behind us. I looked over and Em was standing behind Jasper.

"Dammit, Em, I told you to wait in the car!" Jasper said and I could tell he was just as annoyed as I was.

"I've been waiting for forever I wanted to know what was taking so long," he said smirking and I blushed a deep red.

"Why is Em here?" I asked.

"This idiot!" Jasper said pointing at Em.

"Decided to take his car in because of a hot mechanic and forgot he had no other way to work so I'm stuck being his chauffeur," I laughed, only Em would do that.

"She's not just a hot mechanic; I'm going to marry that woman someday. I just need to get her to agree to a date first," Em said causing Jasper and I to break out laughing.

"Okay, enough laughing at me, let's get to work," Em said and started walking to the car.

We all walked to the car and Em was in the front seat and I could hear Jasper's radio full blast. Jasper walked to the passenger door and opened it.

"Em turn down my radio and get in the back, Bella is riding in the front."

Em looked like a child being scolded by his parent and I just laughed. When he got out he huffed and stomped his feet so I decided to play along and stick my tongue out at him.

"Jazzy! She stuck her tongue out at me," Em whined, I laughed while Jasper shook his head and walked up to me and proceeded to whisper in my ear.

"Don't stick your tongue out, sweetheart, I can think of better uses for your tongue," he smirked and leaned down to kiss me, but Em interrupted.

"No no no no! None of that, I want to get to work sometime today."

Jasper kissed my cheek and we walked hand and hand to the car, and we stayed like that the whole car ride. When we got to the office Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked into the building.

All three of us walked to Em's office and Jasper leaned into to kiss me goodbye but I stopped him

"If you kiss me like you did earlier everyone in this office will get quite a show," I said and he smiled that lopsided grin.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said and walked towards his office. I saw everyone staring at me, mainly the females so I headed into Em's office to receive my work for the day.

By noon the office was buzzing about Jasper and I, and some of the rumours were actually funny. I think the best one I had heard today was that I was dying of a terminal illness and Em was paying Jasper to date me till I died, creative right?

I decided to go to Jasper's office to see if he wanted to go to lunch with Em, Edward and me. When I got to his office I was greeted by an annoyed looking Jessica.

"Can I help you, Ms. Swan?" she asked in an irritated tone, and I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Is Jasper busy? I wanted to know if he wanted to go to lunch," I asked.

She picked up the intercom and told Jasper I was there.

"He'll be out in a second, and Bella, I wouldn't get to attached. He'll be done with you by the end of the week." I was about to say something to her when Jasper walked out.

"Hey, beautiful," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, want to go to lunch?" I asked

"Of course," he said giving me his signature grin.

We met Em and Edward at the elevators and I could tell by the smiles on both of their faces they had heard some of the rumours.

"Em, if you cherish your life and Edward, if you cherish your sex life, you will keep your mouths shut till we leave. Understood?" I asked completely serious, and they both saluted which made me laugh a little.

"Am I missing something?" Jasper asked. I figured he hadn't been out of his office yet.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said, dreading the upcoming lunch conversation.

Once we got to the deli and were sitting at the table Em started.

"Bells, you should really be eating, after all you're eating for two now," Em said. He and Edward doubled over laughing while poor Jasper choked on his drink.

"What?" he asked.

"Rumour has it you knocked up Bells and that's why you're dating," Em said through his laughing fit.

"Did you hear about this?" Jasper asked me.

"No, but I've heard others," I said.

"I heard you two got married so Bella could get a green card," Edward said and I groaned.

"What have you heard?" Jasper asked me and I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"I've heard we eloped in Vegas, I'm dying of a terminal illness and Em is paying you to date me till I die, I have to say that's the most creative one, and the others are just about me being the flavour of the week," I said and saw Jasper frown at the last one making me feel bad for even saying it. I saw Jasper and Edward share a look.

"Em, come with me to the counter, I'm still hungry and can't decide what to get," Edward said

"No way! I still got another sandwich," Em said stuffing half of it in his mouth

"Come with me and I'll buy you another one" Edward said, and Em took off running towards the counter Edward following behind him.

"You don't believe those rumours do you?" he asked and I knew the last rumour bothered him.

"Jasper, if I believed them we wouldn't be together and I trust you," I said and hoped he knew how serious I was.

"You know I love you right?" he asked and I just nodded.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him softly.

"If anyone starts to bother you about these stupid rumours please tell me," he said.

"Okay," I said. I didn't want to tell him about Jessica's comment, I figured she was just having a bad day and was taking it out on the wrong people, and I wasn't going to hold it against her.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, by the end of the day the rumours had quieted down a bit and I was hoping by the end of the week things would be back to normal.

2 Weeks Later

Things at the office had quieted down, other than the occasional pregnancy remark, but what had gotten to me were Jessica's never ending comments and she was really getting under my skin. I didn't want to tell Jasper because he had been really stressed out because of an upcoming trial and I didn't want to make him worry or mad over office gossip, but I had noticed a change of attitude between him and her and I was wondering if maybe he heard what was going on.

Jasper's POV

Since the first week back I had noticed a change in Jessica's behaviours towards me, she started getting flirty and it was getting on my last nerve. I had tried to distance myself from her, making her run around the office or go out of the office to pick stuff up, just so I could work without her not so innocent touches or glances.

I avoided telling Bella because I didn't want to make her upset and also because Jessica's advances meant nothing, because I was in love with Bella, and I didn't think Jessica would try something.

On top of all that I had just received a major case that was going to trial in a week, so I was buried under a mountain of paper work and my phone had become permanently attached to my ear.

I was relieved when Bella was able to help me, because that way I got to spend time with her, that wouldn't have been possible if she wasn't helping.

It was about five when I finished the last document for court, and I decided I wanted to take Bella out tonight, I had missed spending time together where work wasn't involved.

I had Jessica make reservations at Bella's favourite restaurant and I went to Bella's office and couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face when I saw her fumble with the keys to her office door. I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked and she turned around and put her arms around my neck.

"Well I was going to help Em unpack, why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to steal you away tonight," I said hoping she would agree.

"Sounds like fun," she said and smiled.

We drove to her place because she wanted to change; I sat in the living room and waited for her, when Em came bargeing in.

"Jazzy! Where's Bells?" he asked.

"Upstairs changing, I'm taking her out tonight," I said.

"Good, I felt bad cause I was going to cancel our plans to unpack because I got myself a date with the hot mechanic," he said and I laughed.

"And it only took two flat tires and an oil change," I said laughing at him; I had never seen him go through so much to get a girl I knew she had to be special. Bella then came down the stairs and she took my breath away, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You look beautiful," I said and she blushed.

"Lookin' good, Bells. I'll see you guys later," Em said and rushed out the door.

"Where's he off too?" she asked.

"The mechanic finally agreed to go on a date with him," I said and she laughed.

"And it only took a thousand bucks," she said giggling.

"My thoughts exactly, Ready to go love?" she smiled and nodded.

Bella's POV

The night had been amazing, it was around 8:00 and we were walking towards the car, when Jasper's phone rang.

"One second sweetheart," he said before answering it.

"Okay I'll be there soon." I was worried something bad had happened.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I got to go back to the office, something's wrong with the case. I can either drop you off at your place or you can come with me. I shouldn't be too long than we can go back to my place," he said.

"I'll come with you," I said and he smiled.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride over because I woke up in the car with Jasper's jacket placed over me and we were parked in front of the office building. I suddenly heard his phone ring from his jacket pocket but unfortunately I missed the call. I recognized the name on the caller id, it was one of Jasper's clients and I thought it might be important so I decided to go upstairs and give him his phone and see if maybe I could help.

When I got to his office, I opened the door and was met with a heartbreaking sight. Instead of Jasper, I found Jessica sitting on his desk wearing only a baby doll and heels, when she saw me she grabbed her clothes off the ground.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! You weren't supposed to find out like this," she said trying to sound sincere but I didn't believe her and I did what I do best, I ran.

When I got home I was in full sobbing mode, the door suddenly flew open and there stood Emmett and a blonde I guessed to be the mechanic.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Em asked

"Nothing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'm just going to go to my room," I said but I was stopped, but not by Em

"Bella right? I'm Rosalie, please don't go to your room on my account. Obviously something upset you, do you want to talk about it? I'm a really good listener." I was so surprised by her kindness but of course Em was in love with this woman and I wouldn't expect him to date a bitch.

"I don't want bother you with my problems," I said shyly

"Nonsense Emmett put on some tea for Bella, and let's go sit down," she said and we walked to the couch, while Em headed to the kitchen. I couldn't believe he listened.

We sat on the couch and I told her everything that happened and she seemed deep in thought through most of it but when I said I was in the car and it was his secretary I saw anger flash through them.

"What a jerk!" she yelled.

"What did Jasper do now?" Em said coming in from the kitchen and handing me my tea. Rosalie explained to him what happened.

"Wait Jessica?" he asked and I just shook my head. I sat there with them for a little bit I learned a lot about Rose, which she insists I call her because that's what her friends call her, and I told her about myself. A few moments later Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom and I turned to Em.

"If you don't marry her, I'm going to," I said to Em and he grinned. I knew he was already smitten with Rose.

"I'm going upstairs, night Em," I said hugging him goodnight. As I was going up the stairs Rose was coming down, I said goodbye and thanked her for her help and promised to hang out soon, but I was to heartbroken to give a damn.

Emmett's POV

Jessica? Why would Jessica be there like that? It didn't make any sense, he never liked her, actually he always complained about her.

I knew I had to do three things:

1) Make sure Bells really is okay

2) Make arrangements for another date with Rosalie

3) Find out where Jasper was during all of this.

**A/N I know, I know you all hate me, but this had to be done! I would not put our couple through this without reason. Next chapter you will find out #3 on Emmett's list and the aftermath. Now I want to know what you all thought about Rosalie! My Rose is kind and the perfect match for a big goof ball like Em, but serious enough that she will keep him in line, let me know what you think! Tomorrow's update will be the last until at least the 1st of July, due to no internet access on my vacation. Please read underneath my thank you's for some important info about next chapter!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Jasperaddict (Aren't you sweet? Of course I would think of my readers, I've become quite attached to you all and there is no way I would leave you guys without any updates for a week and not give you anything before hand), MsMullerCorner, evil-vile-kitty, LuvinTwilight143, MichelleRae, RubyDragonJewel, ILoveAnime89, traceybuie (There was no real reason behind Em and Bella moving in together, I think it would just be fun them living together), edger2deadly, dogloverx02, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, kouga's older woman, KaliCali77, Krissty Whitlock, Stargazer1364 (Nice to meet you to, welcome to the story. Thank you for your kind words), AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, tabby3395, cathy29jes, kgmc08, indie-love18, Jess (If you are in Britain you are six hours ahead of me so more than likely it is already Friday for you so in your situation it will be Friday and Saturday. Hope that helps!)**

**You guys are so awesome. Remember to review, because reviews = love.**

**For a special treat everyone who reviews this chapter will receive a special outtake from the next chapter after it is posted tomorrow, with a lemon! My first attempt, and because of becoming lemon nazi's I m afraid to post it here and have my story removed. If you do not want the outtake because you are underage or offended by such please let me know in your review! For my anonymous reviewers I will have a link to my blog where you can check it out! See I think of all my girls!**

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**-NKC-**


	19. I Will Love You Forever

**You guys are so amazing, I can not believe the response to this story, it still blows my mind! Read down below how you can read the lemon outtake on this chapter! Won't keep you any longer so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, and I play with them.**

Jasper's POV

As I pulled into the office, I realized Bella had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her so I took off my suit jacket and placed it over her, and kissed her forehead before I got out of the car. When I got inside I found Jessica at her desk going through files.

"Did you find it yet?" I asked.

We were missing an entire folder of witness testimonies that I knew were here – somewhere - because I filed them myself yesterday. So when Jessica called and said that they were missing, I panicked.

"No, Mr. Cullen, I was going to head to the file room to check," she said.

"I'll head to the file room, you go into my office and check in the top drawer of my desk," I said. She nodded.

"Oh, and Jessica, Bella is downstairs. If she comes up, tell her to come and find me."

"Oh that's right, you were having dinner- I'm sorry for interrupting," she said.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. Luckily she understands," I said and walked to the file room.

I spent the next twenty minutes searching the drawers. I was on the last cabinet and was starting to freak out, when I found the file.

I went back to my office and found Jessica - but not how I expected. To my shock, she was in some kind of lingerie.

"Jessica! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I've been trying to get your attention, but you've been preoccupied with Bella," she said.

"I needed to get your attention."

I figured from her flirting she liked me but I never expected her to try something.

"Jessica, I'm flattered you like me, but I'm in love with Bella and nothing is going to change that. So please get dressed and go home, and I'll pretend nothing happened here."

I didn't want to fire her because of a lapse in judgement; she worked hard and always knew what I needed when I came into work. I was, however, terrified how Bella was going to react to this. I knew I had to tell her- no question about it- but I was still scared. I walked to the car slower than normal trying to figure out how to tell Bella.

When I got to the car I was surprised that Bella was no longer there and I started to worry. I went searching for my phone to call her but I couldn't find it. Luckily, like a sign from God, it started ringing and I realized that it was in my suit jacket pocket that was covering Bella when I left. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Emmett.

"Em! Are you at home? Is Bella there?" I asked.

"Relax, Bella is here and I suggest you get your butt here as well - I'll explain when you get here." With that he hung up.

I quickly headed to their place; I was worried, confused, but relieved that Bella was safe at home. When I got there I ran to the door and pounded on it till Emmett answered.

"Dude, you got some explaining to do," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come in, I'll explain." I followed him inside and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So Bella went to find you in the office after she woke up, because one of your clients called your phone, and she was bringing it to you. When she got to your office she found Jessica in some kind of lingerie. Jessica told her something about how she wasn't supposed to find out this way and Bella freaked and came home," he said.

The first emotion that ran through me was anger at Jessica for pulling something like that, but then I was scared that no matter what I said to Bella she would believe Jessica over me.

"Em, you know I wouldn't do that. I wasn't even in the office - I was in the file room," I said, then explained what happened to me.

"I'm so glad that it's not true, I would feel bad if I had to hit you again," he said, then laughed.

"Why would Bella believe her?" I asked. I was confused, I thought she trusted me.

"Jazzy, that's an easy question. Bella is insecure. Everyone who meets her knows how beautiful she is inside and out, but Bella doesn't see that. She thinks that you are 'perfect and gorgeous'," he said using air quotations on the perfect and gorgeous part.

"She thinks that you deserve someone who is as beautiful as you. That James did a real number on her," Em said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, wondering where this emotionally deep person was coming from.

Em gave me a sheepish look.

"I may, or may not have been eavesdropping on a conversation being held in Bella's room as we speak." I guessed I should have known.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked, fearing Alice's wrath if it was her.

"Rosalie. Bella was crying and Rosalie heard her and went up there. I've been listening through the door," he said.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked.

"My date. She and Bella really hit it off."

"Great another woman to think I'm a jerk," I said. He laughed.

"Go upstairs and talk to her and ask Rose to come down here," he said.

I walked up the stairs and stood in front of Bella's door. That's when I heard her say,

"I just wish he loved me the way I love him."

My heart broke right there and without thinking I walked into the room.

"I do, Bella." Both heads shot up and my eyes locked with Bella's and I could see the tears.

"I'm just going to go downstairs, call me Bella!" Rosalie said and walked out of the room.

"Bella, I know what you saw but if you give me five minutes I'll explain everything," I said.

She motioned for me to continue, so I told her about everything from being in the file room to what I walked in on. Her face was void of any emotion and I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"So you're not sleeping with her?" she asked.

"No! All she is, is my secretary," I said, hoping she'd believe me.

"Thank God!" she said and hugged me; I just held her close, glad that she believed me.

"I'm sorry, but after everything she's said to me and walking in on that. I just ran." She was crying and I felt my heart tug with every tear shed, but then something she said didn't make sense.

"What do you mean 'after everything she's said'?" She looked away from me and I knew that it slipped up.

"Ummm... she's been saying stuff since the first day back."

I felt my blood start to boil.

"She's been saying stuff to you for three weeks and you didn't say anything. Why?" I asked and she sniffled.

"Because you've been so busy with the case, I didn't want to stress you out or bother you. I figured she'd stop," she admitted.

"Sweetheart, thank you for worrying about me but you are so much more important than any case. I don't want you to ever worry about telling me something because I'm busy."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Baby, don't be sorry. Just promise me you won't hide things from me, and I need you to promise that if something happens like this, you won't run. You'll come and talk to me," I said.

"I promise. I'm sorry I ran, I just saw her there and freaked out," she said.

"I love you Bella, please remember that. I may have a horrible past with women but you've changed me. You are the only woman for me and that will never change." It felt so good to tell her everything that was on my mind.

"I love you too, I've never felt this way before, but I know you are the only one for me," she said and my heart soared.

I couldn't help myself - I kissed her with as much love and passion that I had in my body. She laid down and I hovered above her kissing her senseless, my heart beating faster than it ever had. When we finally broke apart to breathe, she looked into my eyes and said:

"Jasper, make love to me, please."

"Your wish is my command," I said and kissed her again.

Later that night we curled up on her bed, my arms wrapped tightly around her, her head on my chest directly above my heart. I whispered my love for her into her ear, and fell asleep with a smile on my face, hoping I could have her for the rest of my days.

**A/N** **So, what did y'all think? I'm glad so many of you believed in our man Jasper, Jessica will get what is coming to her, I promise! Now I promised you all a lemon outtake from this chapter, for my girls who reviewed, and have an account you will receive a private message with the outtake. My girls who reviewed and don't have an account please go to www thenewestcullenkid tumblr com (Add dots where there are spaces). Let me know in a review what you thought, it's my first try at something like this and I want to know what y'all thought!**

**So this is the last update for at least week, because I am leaving tomorrow early morning for my vacation, I will miss you guys so much!**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock! Make sure you check out my blog, for the outtake!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: aaks94, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, filmdork, whitesoxx, evil-vile-kitty, darkangel62636, LuvinTwilight143, Pocahontas-005394, edger2deadly, GretchenRussell, KaliCali77, traceybuie (Bella will not run anymore, I promise.), katandjasper, crazymandy01, don't have an account, Krissty Whitlock, MsMullerCorner, anon, Stargazer1364, ConfederateWidow, ILoveAnime89, JXB Addicted, dogloverx02, DCullen07, kgmc08, 1dreamkeeper, kouga's older woman, Jasperaddict, (Ha! I loved your comment made me giggle like crazy!), Littlefang83 (I agree, my name may be Jessica but I hate the character lol. Thanks, for your kind words about my vacation.), jaspers-honeybee (No apologies necessary! I agree 100% fanfiction has lost their minds!)**

**Alright y'all signing off! See you all in a week, and for the outtakes I will start sending them ASAP! So check your in-boxes!**

**Lots of Love**

**-NKC-**


	20. Meet The Parents

**Hey y'all, I'm back! Had a great vacation, and while I was relaxing, I decided to write a little something, something for you all. So we are doing a bit of a time jump and we are moving on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, but I own WOMO! **

Bella's POV

It had been a month since the Jessica fiasco. I realized that it was stupid to believe Jessica for a moment. Things had been going great for everyone, except for Jessica - she got what was coming to her.

_Flashback – The day after the Jessica incident _

_When we got to the office the next day, Jasper walked right up to Jessica, pulled her into his office and fired her. The whole office was standing outside his door listening. Emmett had to break up the crowds and order them back to work. About twenty minutes later, Jessica came out of the office with tears running down her face and started grabbing her things. _

_I was standing at reception talking to Angela when she came barrelling down the hallway, and on her way to the elevator she -what I believe to be intentionally - shoved me and it caused me to spill a boiling cup of coffee on my chest and fall to the floor. When I recovered from the fall, I saw red, but I didn't want to lose my cool at work. As I got up and tried to steady myself she came at me and pushed me causing me to fall and hit my head on the hardwood floor. She then started yelling at me as I held my head. _

"_This is your fault! I promise you I will ruin your life. He is mine and it won't be long until he sees it. You're plain and boring," she said and poured her coffee over my head, which luckily was cold, then she jumped on me. _

"_Lauren and Maria couldn't get the job done, but I will," she yelled._

_After the first hit I fought back, one thing my police chief father taught me was how to defend myself and if someone else throws the first punch, do whatever it takes to protect yourself. I got quite a few good hits in, when suddenly she was being pulled off me. _

_I looked up and saw Emmett holding on to her yelling for Angela to call security. I was helped off the ground by a pair of familiar strong arms, Jasper. _

"_Love, are you okay?" he asked studying my face, which was going to have a nice bruise in the morning. _

"_I'm fine, I just need some ice," I said not wanting to worry him. _

"_I don't believe you," he said smirking _

_After security escorted Jessica off the property and the threats of pressing charges against her were out of the way, Jasper took me to the hospital to get checked out. For the most part, I was okay, a few bruises and a headache. _

_You should have seen Jessica... _

Everything worked out great, except for Jessica. It turned out she had been behind all the problems with Jasper's ex hoochies, I knew he couldn't have that bad of luck. Apparently she went to high school with Lauren and when Jessica realized I was getting close to Jasper she sent Lauren in to change his mind. When she failed, she called Maria and had her meet Jasper at the deli. Since the incident I had been assisting Jasper since he was now short a secretary and Em didn't have any cases he needed help with.

To top it all off my apartment had become a mad house. Em brought a whole new way of living, he was the definition of a pig, and I swore that if I found his underwear laying around one more time, I would shove them down his throat. With Emmett came Rosalie, I didn't mind her being here she calmed Em slightly, and brought back the girlishness that was missing since Alice left.

If it wasn't already crazy, about two weeks ago Jasper and I went to his place after work. Em was getting on both of our nerves and we needed a night away, but when we got inside we were met with a shock. As he opened the door pools of water came rushing out, a water pipe had busted and been going for most of the day. I helped Jasper grab his important things that weren't damaged, and his clothes, as he called someone to come fix it.

We went back to my place, Jasper's intention was to drop me off and head over to his parents house to stay there until everything was fixed at his apartment, but I had another idea. I then asked Jasper what he would think about staying with me, he must have asked me if I was sure a hundred times, before agreeing.

I had to admit, I loved falling asleep wrapped in his arms and waking up the same way every morning. We even lived quite well together, now I'm not saying we were perfect, he still had to learn to put the toilet seat down, and I admit I had to learn how to share the bathroom and not take forty-five minute showers, but we were making it work.

About a week ago, I was in bed sleeping and learned later, that Jasper was in the shower, when my wonderful dream was interrupted by an insecent ringing sound. Forgetting that I no longer was the only inhabitant of my room, I answered the phone, not realizing until I heard the other voice on the line that it was not my phone.

The caller happened to be Jasper's mom, Esme, after stammering out a greeting, and answering her 'how are you?' she asked if I was busy Saturday, she wanted to have everyone over as an official meet and greet, since she had not yet met Rose. As I was about to answer, Jasper came into the room wearing only a towel and a smirk, but with his eyebrow raised in question.

After agreeing to speak to Alice and Rose and see if they were busy, I asked if she wanted to speak to Jasper, she said no that she only called his number because she didn't have mine. With a quick goodbye and see you on Saturday, she hung up. Jasper found the entire thing quite amusing, so I threw a pillow at him and hid under the covers dreading Saturday.

Saturday came and Alice, Rosalie, and I were going to the Cullen household to formally meet the guys' parents.

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. I knew I had already met them at the gala, but this was different because I was now dating their son. What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him? I didn't come from money and I was just plain old me. What if they wanted him to break up with me? Would he do it? There were so many questions in my head, but I didn't have time to think about them as I was being dragged around the mall by Alice and Rose trying to find me a dress for tonight.

We were at the tenth dress shop, when Alice announced she had found the one. She shoved me into the dressing room and I tried it on. When I looked into the mirror I was in awe. I loved the dress- it had a strapless bodice and a flared A- line skirt that came down to my knees in a royal blue colour that went well with my pale skin.

When I showed the girls, they squealed and jumped up and down, I took that as they liked it. When we got back to my place we all went upstairs and they started the torture I liked to call Bella Barbie. Rosalie did my hair while Alice did my makeup. When they were done it was about six and the boys would be there any minute.

As if on cue I heard the door open and the voices of the guys float through the place.

"Girls you ready to go?" Em called up the stairs

"Yup!" We all said and headed down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the steps, the guys started whistling and cat calling which made Alice and Rose giggle and me blush ten shades of red. I walked towards Jasper and gave him a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jasper said in my ear

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, it was a complete understatement, he looked like a Greek god in his royal blue dress shirt, like the colour of my dress, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said and he frowned.

"Stop worrying, I promise they already love you. My mom hasn't stopped talking about you since the Gala and you already won over my dad by being a fellow Harvard alum," he said smirking.

"I'm just nervous. What if they think you deserve better? I met them as Emmett's follower, not your girlfriend. What if they want someone better for you?" I said, just blabbing all my worries to him.

"If anybody deserves better it's you, now stop worrying and get your cute butt in the car," he said and guided me to the car.

The drive was short and fairly quiet accept for when Em would start singing to the radio. We eventually pulled up to the most beautiful house I had ever seen; I started to get more nervous as we got out of the car and walked towards the door. Emmett knocked and a few seconds later the door swung open.

"I'm glad you guys made it, come in," Esme said and ushered us inside. The inside of the house was magnificent, but I should have figured that considering Esme's passion for design.

"Bella, Alice, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad my boys haven't scared you off yet," Esme said, giving us a both a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs, Cullen," Alice and I said at the same time, earning a chuckle from almost everyone.

"Now girls, no need to be so formal. Please call me Esme, and that one over there Carlisle," she said, pointing toward him. We both nodded.

"And you must be Rosalie," she said walking over and giving Rosalie a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalie said hugging her back.

"I guess were second best now," I heard Emmett say to Edward and Jasper.

"Well I always did want daughters," Esme said teasingly, and went over to the boys and kissed them all on the cheek.

"Now you boys help your father set the table, and us girls will get the food," Esme said ushering us into the kitchen.

Dinner was excellent. Esme was an amazing cook, and I now understood how Emmett ate so much. During dinner Esme asked all of us how things at work were. Emmett told everyone about the fight between Jessica and myself, I was completely embarrassed but relieved when I saw Carlisle laughing. Esme shocked me when she said,

"It sounds like she got what she deserves, and Emmett, stop embarrassing poor Bella." The whole table broke out laughing except for Emmett who looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. We all went into the living room and chatted for awhile. It now seemed so silly that I was scared of meeting Carlisle and Esme as they were the sweetest people, and I now understood the guys so much better.

Esme was going into the kitchen to get some coffee for everyone and I offered to help her. When we got into the kitchen she put the coffee maker on and we sat at the island and talked.

"Bella, I just want you to know how happy I am that Jasper found you. I know you know about his past and to be completely honest I never thought he would ever find someone. I now see I was wrong. The way he looks at you is the way his father looks at me," she said and I was close to tears.

"Thank you; I love your son with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without him and honestly I don't want to." I wiped away the small tear that came down my face and Esme smiled brightly, and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad he found you," she said into my ear.

When the coffee was done we went back out into the living room, my eyes locked with Jasper and he was smiling brighter than I had ever seen. I walked over and gave him and Carlisle a coffee.

I stood there talking to Carlisle about Harvard professors we both enjoyed and the ones who we disliked. I was glad Carlisle and I got along so well, it made everything so much easier. Esme came over and asked Jasper to help her with something; he kissed my cheek and went off with Esme.

Jasper's POV 

I watched Bella go into the kitchen with my mom and of course I was concerned she would say something to scare Bella off, last thing Bella needed to hear was how I was such a man-whore back in the day.

"So, Jasper, how does it feel to be in love?" My dad asked me and I laughed.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush," I said laughing.

"It's great dad, I've never felt this way before and it's amazing. I can't believe how lucky I am that I found a person like Bella," I said and felt that goofy smile spread on my face again.

"I know that smile, it's the same one that I get when I think about your mother," he said, with a laugh.

I then saw Bella and my mom walk back in to the living room. Bella brought over coffee for us and my dad started asking her about her time at Harvard. I smiled because it felt so good to have Bella here with me and nothing going wrong.

Suddenly, my mom came over and asked if I could assist her with something. I kissed Bella's cheek and took off with my mom. When we got to my parents bedroom my mom instructed me to sit down, while she went into the closet and got something.

"Jasper, I want you to have something," she said handing me a blue velvet box. I opened it and saw a beautiful diamond ring but I was confused, and I could tell my mom saw that on my face.

"It was your grandmothers, my moms, when she died she specifically left this for you on the condition you give it to the woman you know you want to spend the rest of your life with. After tonight I know Bella is the one for you and I can tell by that smile on your face, there will never be anyone who holds your heart like she does." I was shocked- my mother was giving me an engagement ring to give to a woman I have only been with for three months.

"Your right, she's the only one I want to be with, but I can't propose to her- I'd probably scare her off."

The thought of marrying Bella, hadn't crossed my mind because we were still so new, but when I started to think about it it seemed like the most amazing thing in the world, and I would do it tomorrow, but I was scared Bella wouldn't be ready for it.

"I can tell you that if you were to get down on one knee tomorrow she would say yes. She loves you very much," my mom said.

"I'll think about it," I said and hugged my mom.

"I can't believe all my sons have found love," she said with tears in her eyes and I laughed.

"Looks like Em is a good cupid," I said and she laughed.

"Who would have thought?" she said.

I took the ring and placed it in my suit jacket, and joined everyone downstairs. After another hour we all headed back to Bella and Em's place to watch some movies. The girls went into the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks while me and the guys set up the movie.

"Hey Jazz, go into the kitchen and get me the pizza menu. I'm still hungry," Emmett said, and I walked towards the kitchen. When I got closer to the door I heard them talking. So I took a page from Em's book and eaves dropped.

"Just admit it Bells!" Alice yelled.

"I'm not admitting anything to you gossip queens, you'll tell Edward then he'll tell Em then he'll blab his mouth to Jasper and he'll run away screaming." I was worried something was wrong.

"It's not that bad to admit. Please, I told you that about Edward a week after we started dating and he knows. Do you see him running away?" Alice asked and I was just getting more confused as the conversation went on.

"Edward is different than Jasper. I love him and he loves me that's enough for me," she said

"Isabella Marie Swan! Just admit that you would totally marry the guy tomorrow if he asked, so I can go back to the living room and watch the movie," Rosalie said but I was glad she flipped, because now I could find out if marriage scared her this early in the relationship, because I was tempted to pull the ring out and ask her now.

"If this gets back to Jasper I will kill you two I promise!" she said threateningly.

"I'd marry him in a second without a second thought, but we've only been together for a little over three months so please chill," Bella said and I did a mental fist pump when I heard her.

I waited a minute and walked into the kitchen, and all eyes were on me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked trying to pretend like I didn't just hear their conversation. Rosalie laughed, Alice gave me a weird look and Bella looked relieved.

"I thought we said to stay in the living room," Alice said.

"Em wanted the pizza menu, he said he's still hungry," I said

"Bella, bring Emmett the pizza menu, Rose, bring the drinks out and Jasper, can you get the popcorn bowl neither of us are tall enough to get it," I nodded and walked over to the cupboard, and grabbed the bowl.

"I know you heard everything," Alice said from behind me, scaring the shit out of me.

"I did, but when I heard you guys talking I just had to know. Please don't tell Bella," I pretty much begged.

"I'm not going to say a word, but let me give you words of advice: don't even think about asking her without planning something nice. Bella would say yes if you were to drop on your knee in living room right now but she deserves something special. Also I advise you to ask Charlie's permission- it would make you look good in his eyes and Bella would appreciate it," Alice said.

I had forgotten I had to ask the gun wielding police chief for permission to marry his only daughter. I suddenly got really nervous and prayed that Charlie wasn't going to shoot me. I wished more now than ever that I was bulletproof.

**A/N So what do you think? Quite a few things going on: for one we have Jessica. Quite a few of you guessed someone was behind, Jasper's bad luck and you were right. Now have no fear, Jessica is gone for good! And it's nothing but good stuff for our couple. Also the engagement thing, now I know a lot of you may think it is too soon, but there is only one way I can answer that. This story is all about all consuming love. Knowing that no one will ever be a better match. Sure it has only been three months, but they won't be getting engaged right away, there will be some time between. **

**Also, sorry about the outtake! FanFiction made it impossible for it to work properly. To those of you who got to read it and left a comment, thank you for your kind words and constructive critism. It's the first thing like this I have ever wrote and your encouragement is amazing. If you did not get to read it, feel free to send me your email address and I will send it to you!**

**Alright, now two more things. One, there will be three more regular chapters and the epilogue will be in two parts so five more chapters total left. Second, I will be posting tomorrow to make up for missing a week.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed: Jasperaddict, evil-vile-kitty, KCLutz4475, jaspers-honeybee, LuvinTwilight143, IexsitInLaLaLand, Always an Edward fan, mls8720, dogloverx02, kgmc08, traceybuie, TwilightVixen73, JXB Addict, 1dreamkeeper, midtwilight (No problem, I completely agree with you!), rahnaesmomms, kouga's older woman, RubyDragonJewel, SarahMarMar, ILoveAnime89, tabby3395, C Me B, Lilybug1129, Stargazer1364, Pagesurfer, cathy29jes, bblocher98, MichelleRae, MsMullerCorner, alba angelo, edger2deadly, Littlefang83, anny2010, bamagal110, LivingInTheClouds.**

**Remember to review! FanFiction has even made it incredibly easy! So go now!**

**See y'all tomorrow**

**-NKC-**


	21. Thanksgiving In Forks

**And we're back, promised you an update so here it is. A bit going on in this chapter so I'll let you get to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

"Car's loaded - let's go," Em called up the stairs.

We were headed to Forks for the traditional Swan/Brandon Thanksgiving dinner. Alice was bringing Edward home to meet her parents, I was bringing Jasper home to meet my parents as requested by Renee, and Em was coming along because Esme and Carlisle went on vacation and my mom begged me to bring him. Rose sadly couldn't come because of prior commitments with her family.

We got to the airport in record time with Emmett's crazy driving. We all headed for the check in desk, I went up to the counter with Jasper, where we were greeted by an elderly looking woman. We gave her our tickets and passports. She handed us back our stuff then said,

"I hope you and your wife have a lovely Thanksgiving." I was sure Jasper was going to correct her.

"Thank you, we will," he said and I was surprised but didn't say anything. I couldn't help the giddy feeling I got when he didn't.

We boarded the plane and settled in for our six hour flight. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was being woken up by the voice of my angel.

"Sweetheart, wake up, we're here."

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper leaning over me. I slowly got up and followed him and the rest of the group out the doors. We picked up our rental car and started our trip to Forks. Jasper drove and I sat in the passenger seat while the rest sat in the back. When we got into Forks, Alice and I pointed out a bunch of places to the boys. Most places had an embarrassing story of me attached so the whole car ride to my parent's house I was blushing and everyone was laughing. We dropped Alice and Edward off at her house and headed to mine.

We pulled up to the house and I realized Jasper looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Aww, Jazzy boy is just scared of the chief," Em said laughing. I turned to Jasper.

"You're scared of my dad?"

I found it pretty funny; my dad was a pretty laid back guy and I knew he would play the protective father when he first met Jasper, but that was because I was his only daughter besides I knew my mom wouldn't let him get too over bearing.

"I'm dating his only daughter and he carries a gun. Who wouldn't be scared?" he said.

"Jasper, don't worry. When he sees how happy we are he'll love you," I said trying to calm his nerves.

"Alright, I believe you, let's just do this before I lose my nerve," he said and got out of the car.

We walked up to the door and I knocked. A second later the door opened and my mom and dad were standing there.

"Bella!" she said grabbing me into a hug.

"Hi Mom," I squeaked out trying to breathe. Her hugs could rival Emmett's. Once she let me go, Emmett spoke.

"Hi Mom," he said grabbing her into a hug, while she laughed.

"Emmett, put down my wife," My dad said coming into view, and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay. Hi Dad!" Emmett said before picking up my father into a bear hug which caused everyone to break out laughing.

"Emmett, can you put my dad down now?" I asked and he put my dad on the ground. Once my dad started to breathe normally again, I decided I had to introduce Jasper. I grabbed Jasper's hand before I started.

"Mom, Dad. This is Jasper my boyfriend and Emmett's brother. Jasper these are my parents Renee and Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," he said and I smirked knowing he was always trying to be a charming gentlemen.

"The pleasure is all ours, Jasper, and please call us Renee and Charlie," my mom said giving Jasper a hug. My dad extended his arm and shook Jasper's hand and I could tell even though he was trying to pretend to not like Jasper he already did. I think it helped he was Emmett's brother and my dad already liked Em.

"Okay, Bella show Jasper around and Emmett you know where to go," my mom said. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

After I showed Jasper around and calmed him down about the fact that my parents don't care if we sleep in the same room, Alice called and we decided to give the boys a tour of Forks.

We took the boys to our old high school, and showed them the spot under the bleachers where we would hide when we skipped class. We showed them first beach, where Emmett thought it would be funny to throw poor Edward into the freezing cold water, luckily Alice had brought spare clothing.

When we got back to my parents place, after dropping Alice and Edward off, I helped my mom with dinner and the guys watched TV with my dad. I would occasionally look in to the living room and I would see my dad and Jasper talking and laughing and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"So Bells, tell me more about you and Jasper," my mom said as we were preparing a salad.

"There's not much to tell you that I haven't already." It wasn't really a lie, I didn't tell her about me hating him at first or me running away to Seattle.

"Then I'm just going to tell you what I think, I've never seen you so happy Bells, and I know for a fact that, that boy is head over heels for you." I blushed.

"You think?" I knew he loved me but at the same time the old insecure Bella reared her ugly head.

"I know so. I'm pretty sure if you asked him to jump off a bridge to prove his love to you he would." I giggled, but before I could say anything Jasper walked in the kitchen and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when he did.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Beer run. I was wondering if you wanted to come or I'll probably get lost," he said smiling my favourite lopsided grin.

"Mom, you okay handling dinner?" I asked. My mom just smiled and nodded her head.

"Just be back before dinner is done," she said and I took Jasper's hand as we walked towards the rental car.

When we got in the car Jasper turned towards me and grabbed my hand.

"You know I would jump off a bridge if you asked me." I blushed.

"You heard that?" I asked severely embarrassed.

"Yeah, you know I love you right? You are my world, and my everything." I felt the tears pricking my eyes.

"I know and I love you too- I can't express what you mean to me. I just can't help the insecure Bella that pops out at times," I said as he brought his hand to my face and wiped away the tears I didn't realize had fallen.

"That's okay because when you feel like that it gives me more reasons to show you how much I love you," he said then kissed me.

That night I fell asleep in his arms thinking life couldn't get any better than it currently was.

Jasper's POV

I woke up the next morning before Bella and I just laid there watching her sleep peacefully, she looked like an angel, my angel. I was feeling nervous about today, it was my last chance to make a good impression on Charlie before I asked his permission to marry Bella tomorrow, before we left.

I thought back to last night when I heard Renee and Bella talking, I was glad that Renee could see how much I love Bella so I hoped Charlie could see it too, but if he was anything like his daughter he wouldn't have a clue.

As I laid in bed holding Bella I thought back to before I met her, if somebody told me back then I would fall in love with the girl my brother hired and I would be 24 hours away from asking her father for her hand, I would have told them their crazy, but here I was. Bella was starting to stir so I knew she was waking up.

"Morning, Beautiful," I said she looked up at me through her sleepy eyes.

"Morning," she said and I just smiled. It wasn't a good day till I heard her voice.

"You ready for the craziness today?" she asked.

"Should I be running away now?" I asked jokingly, wondering what she meant.

"No, but The Annual Swan/Brandon Thanksgiving Dinner is craziness for everyone involved. First, either my mom or Alice's mom will have forgotten something important so one of you guys will have to go to the store that's forty-five minutes away, then something will get burned by Alice so then we are going to need more help in the kitchen queue another guy. So to answer you- run while you can," she said and I laughed.

"That happens every year?" She nodded.

"Since we were twelve and no matter how many times they go over the shopping list something is always missing." I just smiled. I loved how Bella looked so carefree and happy when talking about the craziness.

"So then I guess we should get up and have the craziness ensue," I said and she nodded.

Well, Bella was right- as soon as we went downstairs, we were rushed to Alice's house, where all the women went into the kitchen and banned us guys, which wasn't bad because we got to watch football for awhile before Bella came running out of the kitchen.

"Who's going to the store? We need yams." All of us laughed, I guessed Em already knew what happened every year since he was here last year and I was sure Edward had been updated as well.

"We sent Emmett here last year and poor city boy almost didn't come back, I'll go," Mr. Brandon said and I couldn't help but laugh, but was also really happy I wouldn't be getting lost today and by the look on Edward's face so was he.

Two hours later, Mr. Brandon was back and Emmett had been forcefully removed from the kitchen more than once. Suddenly Alice came through the door followed by a cloud of smoke.

"You're up, Jasper," she said throwing me an apron.

"What did you burn this year?" Charlie asked.

"The pie," she said looking sad and marching towards the kitchen. I got up and was about to follow her when Charlie spoke up.

"Careful in there son, don't let them catch you sneaking tastes. Emmett almost came home with one less finger last year," Charlie said laughing, but I wasn't really paying attention, did he call me son?

I thought to myself that it was a good sign and that he approved of me so far and if I was by myself I would have skipped to the kitchen.

Bella must have noticed my change of attitude because when I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her she said,

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'm spending Thanksgiving with my incredible girlfriend- what guy wouldn't be happy?" I said and I heard a round of 'aw's and looked up to see Renee, Mrs. Brandon, and Alice looking at us.

"Forget helping us cook, go into that other room and teach our men to speak like that," Mrs. Brandon said and I was sure that I was the same shade of red Bella gets when she's embarrassed.

"Okay, enough embarrassing Jasper- let's finish cooking before I have to throw Emmett out again," Bella said and I was grateful that she took the attention off me.

About an hour later I was told I could join the men again, when I emerged the men started clapping and whistling.

"He made it out alive and with all his limbs," Mr. Brandon cheered and I couldn't help but break out laughing.

"I heard that Richard, We are not that bad," Mrs. Brandon yelled through the door, and the rest of us laughed while Mr. Brandon looked scared.

During half time Charlie decided to go outside and asked if I wanted to join him, I eagerly agreed glad that I could have a minute to talk to him, but I was still nervous that he could possibly really hate me and kill me out here, bury me in the woods and no one would be the wiser.

"Don't worry, Jasper; he left his gun at home," Emmett said to me once Charlie was out of the room, I gave Emmett the finger as I left the room.

When I got outside Charlie was sitting on the front steps so I decided to join him, but as if he could sense my nerves he spoke,

"Don't be so nervous, Jasper, I like you and you make my daughter happy; that makes you good in my book." I let out a breath of relief when he said that.

"I know you love my daughter, I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look I got when I realized I wanted to spend my life with her mother. And I have a feeling that there is something you want to ask me, because I've never seen a guy more nervous than you are right now. So go ahead and ask," he said and to be honest I was shocked that he knew my plan. My palms started to sweat, what if he said no? I knew he liked me, but did he like me enough to have me marry his daughter.

"I love your daughter very much; before I met her, my life was nothing. I know we have only been together for three months, but I love her more each day and I know I want to spend every day of forever with her. So what I'm asking is if you would give me your permission to marry your daughter." It felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Did you practice that?" Charlie asked chuckling.

"A little," I admitted and he laughed harder.

"I can tell you're a good man and that what you and my daughter have is strong. So yes I give you my permission, but I will warn you if you hurt her, you will have to deal with me understand?" he said, I was radiating joy he said yes. I could propose to Bella and we had her father's permission, my heart was soaring.

"I understand and thank you," I said and was surprised when Charlie hugged me.

"Just take care of her that's all I ask," he said.

"Consider it done."

We walked back into the house and I could see the curious stares of my brothers, I decided I would have to tell them my plans soon before they start asking to many questions and Bella got suspicious, because I wanted it to be a complete surprise and I just needed a little help from Alice.

Shortly afterwards Renee came out and announced it was dinner time, we all sat at the table and I was glad to finally have Bella back beside me, I missed her so much even though we were only apart for a few hours.

"So let's start saying what we are thankful for, I'll go first." Renee said.

"I'm thankful for my health, my husband, new and old family members and I'm thankful my biological and adopted daughters have found love." Both Bella and Alice smiled at Renee, it was nice to see how close everyone was and I now understood how Bella could have such a big heart.

"I'm thankful for my family, my wife and our good friends, but I'd also like to welcome the newest members of our family the Cullen boys. If my daughters think you're alright then I do to." I saw Bella smile and look at me; I could tell she felt better now that her dad said that.

Mr. and Mrs. Brandon's were similar to Renee and Charlie's. Alice was thankful for Bella getting the job in New York, she was thankful that it was black Friday the next day and she was grateful for her family and Edward. Edward was thankful for Em hiring Bella and dragging us to help them unpack because without that he wouldn't have met Alice and he was also thankful for family. Then it was Emmett's turn.

"I have a lot to be thankful for this year, first I'm thankful that I met Rosalie, second I'm thankful that I decided to go to Harvard and do that lecture last year because if I didn't who knows what would have happened. Third, I'm thankful that my brothers found love and fourth of all I'm thankful that Mom 2 makes the best stuffing and last I'm thankful I have two great brothers who won't repeat that last one to Mom 1." Everyone was laughing; it was just like Em to make a joke. Once the laughter died down it was Bella's turn.

"Well like all of you I'm thankful for my family new and old, I'm thankful that Em came to Harvard and I just happened to fall on my face when the professor introduced us because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have hired me if I didn't make him laugh"

"You know it!" Em said interrupting her and making everyone laugh.

"As I was saying, I am also thankful that Alice has found happiness and last but not least I'm thankful that I have Jasper in my life," she said and I leaned over and gave her a kiss, but then it was my turn.

"I'm thankful I forced Em to go to Harvard for the lecture because I have no idea what would have happened if he never met Bella. I'm thankful for my family and that both my brothers have found women who can tolerate them." I heard Bella giggle and even Edward chuckled a little, Em was too distracted from looking at the food to even care.

"I'm also thankful for you all opening your homes to me and my brothers and of course I am thankful for Bella, she's changed my life and I wouldn't want it any other way." It was Bella's turn to lean over and give me a kiss.

"Can we eat now?" Em asked and everyone laughed. Dinner went by quickly, we all shared stories about life in New York and the parents loved them.

When we got back to Bella's we were all so stuffed we decided to go lay down. When we got to her room we both laid down and I just held her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I'm just glad my dad didn't make you run away when you were outside with him."

"How did you know I went outside with your dad?" I asked.

"Em came into the kitchen and told me and said to go looking for you if you weren't back in fifteen minutes. What were you guys talking about?" I laughed.

"Nothing to worry about, just telling me I better take care of his little girl." She smiled.

"Good, I was worried he pulled his gun," she said laughing.

We laid there for a few more minutes before I felt Bella slowly drift off.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Jasper Cullen," she said before her eyes closed.

When she fell asleep I pulled myself from her hold and picked up my cell. I had to talk to Alice and ask her for help with proposing, I had the perfect idea I just needed some assistance. After two rings she answered.

"Hello, Jasper. How did it go?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just do, so what did he say?"

"He said 'yes'," I said and she squealed.

"Oh my god that's great! So what's up?" she asked.

"I have something planned so I can propose to Bella but I need some assistance."

"Lay it on me," she said.

So I told her my plan and by the sound of her voice she thought it was a great idea. The only thing left was to ask Bella and I prayed that she would say yes.

**A/N So what do y'all think? As you can guess the big chapter is about to come up, and in truth that chapter will be posted on Tuesday! **

**So just a few things: One) As a lot of you know fanfiction has disabled putting in a guest name for reviews, so when I see the review all I see is 'Guest' as most of you know I like to put my reviewers names at the bottom of every chapter but if I don't know your name I can't so tell me who you are when you review!**

**Two) A few have asked about plans for new stories. Right now I am writing this one, as well as my other 'Sundown' which is a vamp fic. This story has about four more chapters and sundown has about eight, once they are both complete I will begin posting two more. One will be a all human JxB story called 'It's A Love Story' and another vampire JxB story that doesn't have a title yet. I'm putting it out there that I am in need of a beta for both stories, so if you are interested in working with me let me know.**

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, traceybuie (I agree it is out dated but I think it brings a certain level of old time romance to it), edger2deadly, katandjasper (I am so so so sorry! I have no idea how I missed you! Again I feel horrible! To make up for it Jasper is on his way. Don't worry I stole all his clothes, so expect a nice surprise ;)), ILoveAnime89, Pagesurfer, bamagal110, KaliCali77, wendy1969, cathy29jes, Stargazer1364, Jess (thanks for leaving your name), Afflictionseclipsedbyglory (Thank you).**

**Alright guys, I'm out! Remember to review, if you do I may just post that chapter a little sooner *wink wink***

**-NKC-**


	22. Marry Me

**Surprise! Okay, so I woke up this morning and saw all the hits and reviews and decided that I would post this today instead of tomorrow. This is the big one guys, and I hope you all like it. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I hope it shows. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously my name is not Stephanie, she owns the characters I just play with them.**

Bella's POV

Alice, Rose and I were at my apartment waiting for the boys. They had called us earlier and told us to meet here because they had something they wanted to ask us. Alice was bouncing up and down so I figured she knew what was up, but Rose and I had the same confused look on our faces. Around seven, the guys came through the door and Em's booming voice echoed through the place.

"Girls, pack your bags!"

"Em, shut up! We haven't even asked them yet," Jasper said. The guys started bickering, so I jumped in.

"How about someone tells us what's going on?" I said and they all stopped talking and laughed.

"Bells, you remember the new account we got in Miami?" Em asked. I shook my head 'yes'- between the four of us, we spent over a month working on the case.

"Well they want us to go down there to sort out some stuff, so we decided that all six of us should head down for a week. The three of us only have to do stuff the first day, then we can spend the rest of the time having fun," Em said.

"What do you girls think?" Jasper asked. I looked over at Alice and Rose. Alice was bouncing up and down and Rose was smiling.

"I think we're in!" I said feeling really excited.

"Hell yeah!" Em said and attempted to pick Rose, Alice and I up at the same time, which only ended with Em on the floor and us sprawled across him.

"This worked out better than I thought," Em said waggling his eyebrows, which caused all of us to hit him and get up, while Jasper and Edward stood in the corner laughing.

For the next two hours we discussed plans for the trip. We would be leaving tomorrow after work. Alice found an amazing hotel online and booked three rooms and the thought of sharing a hotel room with Jasper for a week made my mind go into the gutter. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Earth to Bella!" she said.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" I said blushing and I heard Jasper chuckle from beside me.

"I said, when the guys go to their meeting we're going to the spa. I already booked our appointments and then some shopping." I groaned.

Shopping with Alice in a new city, then being put through the torture of the spa should be illegal.

After another hour everything was planned. Alice dragged me up to my room because apparently I can't be trusted to pack my own things. She packed everything I wouldn't and even stole all my sweat pants and band tee's to make sure I didn't pack them later. She left an hour later with two garbage bags filled with my favourite clothes and promised I would have them back after the trip. For some reason I didn't believe her

That night I fell asleep wrapped in Jasper's arms and dreamt of things to come in Miami.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm forcing me out of bed.

"Jasper, it's time to get up," I said shaking him lightly, he was such a heavy sleeper even an explosion wouldn't wake him.

"Five more minutes, baby," he said, slightly opening one eye.

"Come on, we've got a lot of work to do today so we can head to Miami, and not have to work while we're there," I said and at the mention of Miami he got up and headed to the bathroom after giving me a kiss.

It was so nice to see Jasper excited about a trip; I knew he had travelled a lot for work so I was wondering why he was so excited for this one.

The work day went by quickly and at five o'clock Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were on our way to the airport to meet Alice and Rose. Again the woman at the counter thought Jasper and I were married, but it didn't surprise me as much as last time when Jasper didn't correct her.

We arrived in Miami around 9:30; we rented a car for the week and were surprised we were able to find one that would fit all six of us and all of Alice's luggage.

When we got to the hotel, we all decided to just head to our rooms and get some sleep since the guys had to be up early for the meeting. Jasper and I headed to our room; I opened the door and was in awe of the scene. There was a large balcony that had the most amazing view of the ocean, and in the middle of the room, a massive king size bed.

"Jasper, this room is amazing, but it's not the one Alice booked." He just smiled my favourite lopsided grin.

"I may or may not have called while you were asleep and changed the reservation, I wanted to surprise you." All I could do was smile.

"It's amazing!" I said and went over to hug him, and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he said and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Jasper." He smiled.

"Now I think it's time for me to take this beautiful angel in front of me to bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled while he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed, where we stayed for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Jasper and I headed down to the lobby to meet the group, so the guys could head to the meeting and us girls could go to the spa.

We said our goodbyes and Alice grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me to the spa. When we got to the front desk, they asked for our room numbers. Since Jasper reserved our room the receptionist called me Mrs. Cullen which made me giggle and blush, while Alice and Rose laughed at my expression.

As we were getting our facials we chatted about everything. It was nice to have some girl time. All of us had been crazy busy with work and didn't have much time to bond.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Rose said laughing.

"What?" Alice and I asked simultaneously.

"Well, when Alice marries Edward and Bella here marries Jasper and if I marry Emmett we'd all be Mrs. Cullen," she said giggling and we all broke out laughing, but I could tell by the look on their faces, they were just as giddy about the idea of getting married as I was, but I wasn't so sure it would ever happen. I didn't need it to happen.

"Don't you mean if, not when?" I said.

"Nope, she meant when. I can tell we have all found our soul mates. You'll see in the next five years we'll all be married to those boys," Alice said confidently.

"All hail the great psychic pixie!" Rose cheered and I broke out laughing.

"Laugh all you want Bella, you'll see," Alice said tapping her temple.

I started thinking and I could definitely see Alice and Edward getting married shortly, they loved each other so much and if I knew Alice like I did she was already planning it. I was also sure that Em would pop the question to Rose within the next year; he was convinced he was going to marry her before even getting a date.

When it came to Jasper and me, I wasn't so sure. I loved him and he loved me, but neither of us had ever been in a serious relationship. I was pretty sure marriage would scare Jasper away, but it didn't matter because as long as we were together it didn't really matter to me.

We were in the middle of getting pedicures when my phone beeped alerting me of a text message.

_So don't kill me, but I have a surprise planned for you tonight. Alice has instructions, so just go along with what she says and I promise you won't be disappointed. Love J._

I smiled and turned to Alice.

"Care to explain?" I said holding out my phone.

"I was wondering when he was going to send that. I have very specific instructions so no complaining. Part one is shopping," she said giggling and I groaned.

"I thought he loved me," I said jokingly.

"Oh just hush up, Bella," Rose said, grinning.

When our nails were finished, we headed towards the mall down the street from the hotel. Alice dragged me through a hundred stores, trying on a million dresses. After two hours I got annoyed.

"Why do I need a dress?" I asked

"Bella, you are on a need to know basis and this is something you do not need to know," Rose said and like the mature adult I was, I stuck my tongue out at her but shut up.

It was the last dress of the twenty Alice shoved at me that she declared the winner. It was a teal blue dress with a corset top with a sweetheart neckline and had beads and sequins. It was beautiful and I prayed Jasper liked it. After we found a pair of three inch black, death traps that Alice had to beg me to agree to, I went to pay but Alice stopped me and handed a credit card to the cashier.

"Alice, you're not paying for this!" I said sternly.

"I'm not - Jasper is. He gave me his card this morning to get this for you," she said and I grabbed my cell phone so I could text Jasper.

_You are in big trouble mister! – B_.

Not even a minute later I received a response.

_So I'm guessing you saw the credit card? – J_

_Yes I did. You know you don't have to pay for everything right? – B_

_I know but I wanted to do this for you, please don't be mad *inserts puppy face here* - J_

_How can I stay mad at the puppy face? But no more spoiling me – B_

_Can't promise anything. Love you – J_

_And you say I'm stubborn. Love you 2 – B_

I walked back to the hotel with the girls where I was kidnapped and held hostage by Alice and Rose for their form of torture, Bella Barbie time. Jasper was in big trouble!

Alice started on my make up while Rose curled my hair. Around seven Alice declared me officially ready. I was told to relax until Alice received further details. I had to laugh; Alice was really into this and was treating it like a secret mission. I was watching TV when Alice came into the room.

"Bella, Angela just called. She wants you to go online, she says she has big news but the long distance charges are ridiculous."

I was excited to talk to Angela, and it was a great way to kill time until Alice received her mission. Alice gave me her laptop, which luckily she brought and I signed on. I went through my contacts and realized Angela wasn't on, so I decided to wait a few minutes and see if she would sign on. Around eight a message appeared but not from Angela.

**JazzHands: My dearest Tinks, from the minute we started talking online I knew you were special to me. Shortly after we started talking 8 o'clock became my favourite time of day. When you told me about moving to New York I was so excited, I really wanted to meet the girl who made my day just by typing 'hi'. Then by some crazy coincidence you end up being the same girl my brother had been raving about for the past year. Then you fell in love with me, just like I had fallen for you, and if that isn't a miracle I don't know what is. So will you do me the honour of meeting me tonight at the restaurant Twilight say 8:30? Em even has his binoculars in case you decide to bring protection. I'll see you soon. I love you.**

And with that he signed off. I had tears in my eyes, but tried to stop them or Alice would kill me for ruining my makeup.

"Alice! Address please?" she laughed at my reaction.

"No need." And as if on cue Em walked through the door.

"Your ride is here, oh fair Bella," he said, smiling like a dork.

"He wasn't kidding about bringing you was he?" I said laughing and Em just chuckled.

I said my good-byes to Rose and Alice and walked to the car with Em. As we were driving I asked Emmett a question.

"So what's the deal with all this?" Em smirked.

"That is for everyone else to know and you to find out."

I gave up trying to get anything out of him and five minutes later we pulled up to Twilight. I looked out my window and saw the most amazing sight. There in front of the restaurant stood Jasper in a suit, a single red rose and my favourite lopsided grin.

"Don't make him wait any longer, get out there," Em said giving me a hug. I opened the door and as gracefully as possible headed toward Jasper.

"Have fun!" Em called out the window and drove off.

"Hello Beautiful," he said and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Hi," I said blushing. He just smiled.

"This is for you," he said, giving me the flower. All I could do was smile.

He held out his arm and I took it and he led us into the restaurant. We were seated quickly and led to a small table with candles and flowers. Jasper pulled out my seat for me, then went to his chair and sat in front of me. Jasper ordered a bottle of wine and when the server left, I looked at Jasper.

"This is amazing, but why?" I said and he smirked.

"I just wanted to give you an amazing night. We've been so busy with work and Emmett always being around, it's been hard to spend time together. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." By the time he was finished I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad we're getting to spend time together and this is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me, but I would have been happy just staying in our hotel room together."

"I know, but it makes me happy that I can do these things for you," he said and smiled.

"If it makes you happy, then you're free to do so as you please, but not too often. Shopping with Alice is torture," I said and he laughed, which was music to my ears.

We ordered and talked for awhile about things to do while we were here. When we finished eating, music started playing and people were heading to a dance floor I didn't even realize was here.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Jasper asked, holding out his hand.

"Just remember, it's your feet at risk," I said, worried I would ruin this night by sending him to the hospital.

"It's worth the risk," he said and led me to the dance floor. We danced for three songs and decided to head back to the hotel. We caught a taxi and were back at the hotel in ten minutes.

When we got to the door Jasper told me to open the door since he forgot his key in Em's room earlier, when he was getting ready. As I opened the door I gasped. The floor was covered in rose petals and there were candles everywhere and some soft music playing from the CD player.

"Jasper what is all of this?" I asked and turned around to find the most breath taking sight. Behind me, Jasper was kneeling on one knee with a blue velvet box in his hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. I never knew what love was till I met you. I've been thinking a lot lately and I know I will never love somebody more than I do you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the biggest honour known to man and agree to marry me?" I didn't even have to think, I loved this man more than words could say, and I knew what my answer was.

"Yes, a million times, yes!" I said and he smiled and picked me up and started swinging me around.

"You've just made me the happiest man to ever live," he said kissing me and all I could do was smile.

"Jasper, I'm getting dizzy." I said sad to end this, but I was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry, I just so happy you said yes," he said.

"Don't apologize, this is amazing!" I said and he chuckled.

"Oops I almost forgot," He said and took the ring from the box, and placed it on my left ring finger. The ring was beautiful and classic, with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on each side.

"It's beautiful," I said to Jasper and he smiled.

"And it's the perfect fit. It was meant to be," he said and I was a little confused. I guess he saw my confusion and explained.

"This ring was my grandmothers. She left it for me with the condition I gave it to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. My mom had held on to it and she gave it to me while we were there because she wanted me to have it when I proposed to you." I was shocked and surprised that Esme would give Jasper the ring to give me; I couldn't help the tears that came pouring down.

"Don't cry sweetheart," He said lifting my head and wiping my tears away.

"These are happy tears," I said and kissed him. As we were kissing we heard a commotion outside.

"Can we knock yet?" a voice I recognized said from outside. It was Emmett.

"No, you big baboon, we're waiting five more minutes." A voice I recognized as Rose's said.

I looked over at Jasper and could tell he was trying to stifle the laughter threatening to escape.

"They all knew didn't they?" I asked Jasper, now realizing why everyone did all this and why Alice told me I'd see about the marriage thing, sneaky pixie.

"Yeah, I had to tell the guys so they would help. Alice figured it out before I even asked her for help," he said laughing quietly.

We heard a loud smacking sound and then Emmett's booming voice.

"Ow! Alice what was that for?" he said and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from breaking out laughing.

"Will you shut up? They might hear you!" Alice screeched. It went deadly silent.

"Think we should let them in?" I asked Jasper. He was still laughing and holding his side.

"Let's end the wait for them," He said and we walked hand in hand to the door, but before I opened it he stopped me.

"I love you, my beautiful fiancee," he said and kissed me. I giggled.

"I love you too, my amazing fiance," he smiled.

"I love the sound of that. Say it again," he said.

"What fiancé? Do you like it when I call you my fiancé? Or when I say I'm now your fiancée?" Every time I said fiancé he would smile the biggest smile I had ever seen. With one last final kiss, we opened the door and in fell our four friends. Luckily everyone's fall was cushioned by Emmett. They all looked up at us with bashful faces.

"Congratulations!" They all said at once and we all broke out laughing.

Once everyone was up and congratulated us again, Emmett pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Now it's time to really celebrate," he said popping the top.

A few hours and three bottles of champagne later, everyone was leaving and Alice was talking adamantly about planning the wedding before we had Edward drag her out. When everyone was gone, Jasper picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed.

"You know I can walk right?" I asked Jasper and he just smirked.

"I know, but I need the practice for our honeymoon." And with that I smiled and kissed him as he laid me on the bed.

He made me see stars that night, and the last thing I remember before falling into the most peaceful sleep of my life, was Jasper kissing me and whispering in my ear.

"I love you my amazing fiancee, and I will love you forever."

Life couldn't get any better than this.

**A/N So what did you think of the proposal? Alright y'all so as you can probably guess this story is coming to an end, next chapter is the last regular chapter and then there will be a two part epilogue. **

**To my Sundown girls; I am so sorry for taking so long to update. In complete honesty, I had written the next chapter on my friends computer and out it on a flash drive, well my dumbass lost the flash drive. I am currently re-writing it and I hope to have it for you by the end of the week.**

**Big thank you to all who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, Krissty Whitlock, aaks94, Kate Barker (That's why I love to write fluffy stories like this, my family growing up was destroyed from that), edger2deadly, LuvinTwilight143, Kirstie, KaliCali77, ILoveAnime89, RubyDragonJewel, MsMullerCorner, JXB Addicted, traceybuie, katandjasper, aixa00, kgmc08, cathy29jes, bamagal110, and all the Guest reviewers (remember to leave your name so I can thank you by name)**

**Next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the latest. Remember to review it makes our man Jasper quite happy :)**

**-NKC-**


	23. Christmas and The Wedding Inquistion

**Wow guys! Unbelievable response to last chapter, thank you so much! Alright so we have one more regular chapter and then the two part epilogue left so I'll let you all get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Jasper's POV 

"Bella, sweetie, you've got to stop fidgeting. We still have another hour before we land. Calm down," I said and held her hand trying to soothe her.

It's Christmas Eve, and we're headed to Denver for a Christmas celebration at my parent's massive eight bedroom vacation home with everyone. Emmett, Edward, me and my parents, Bella and her parents and Alice and her parents as well as Rose, whose parents couldn't make it because they already had plans to spend Christmas in Hawaii.

"How can I calm down? What if our parents don't get along? What if they aren't happy when we tell them we're engaged?" she rambled and I felt terrible she was so worried.

"First off, why wouldn't they get along? Charlie and my dad will talk about sports and fishing. Renee and my mom will talk about everything and anything. Second of all, I can guarantee you they will be happy about us being engaged. So please, for me, calm down." She finally let go of her death grip on my hand so I knew she was starting to calm down.

"I hope you're right," she said and smiled.

"Of course I'm right," I said and winked at her.

The last hour of our flight was better; Bella calmed down and was talking to Alice about the wedding. We had only been engaged for two weeks and Alice was already planning it. I had to stifle my laugh when Alice would start shoving bridal magazines at Bella. Bella looked at them like they were going to bite her or cause serious bodily harm.

"Can we just run to Vegas and elope?" Bella whispered to me when Alice was talking about napkin patterns.

"As long as I marry you, I don't really care where we are although, I'm pretty sure our parents and Alice would kill us when we got back." She groaned.

"Isabella Marie! Don't even joke about eloping in Vegas!" Alice said loud enough for the entire plane to hear. Bella turned bright red and I had to bite my lip so my laugh wouldn't escape.

"If you guys get married in Vegas make sure you get Elvis to do it- I would love to see the look on moms face when you tell her about it!" Em said, laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh.

"Will you guys shut it? The whole plane doesn't need to know, what we're talking about." Bella said, blushing like crazy.

Everybody stopped talking but I could hear the giggles coming from Rose and Emmett.

Two hours later we were pulling up to the house. I saw Bella's whole face light up at the sight of the house. There were Christmas lights everywhere, and a Santa with reindeer on the roof. I could tell Mom was excited about having this big Christmas get together; she practically bounced off the walls when everybody agreed to come.

As we walked up to the door, it swung open and Mom was standing there with a large smile.

"You're here!" she yelled and came towards us, grabbing each of us in a hug.

"Come inside, everybody is here," she said and ushered us inside.

We walked into the living room, and all the parents were there talking and laughing and I could feel Bella relax instantly when she saw Charlie, my father, and Mr. Brandon laughing over something.

After we said our hellos, the parents decided to go out to dinner while the rest of us sat and watched Christmas movies. Alice and Edward were curled up on the love seat, Emmett and Rose on the couch, and Bella and I on the floor, with Bella between my legs and my arms wrapped around her waist. We sat there drinking hot chocolate and singing along to the silly Christmas songs like Frosty the Snowman, it was the perfect cliche.

We had just finished watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' when Emmett declared he was bored. Now, I know my thirty year old brother is really a small child in a man's body, but I wasn't expecting him to say what he did.

"Snowball fight!" he yelled and we all looked at each other, shock clear on all our faces.

"Em, come on you're thirty you really want to have a snowball fight?" I asked.

"I'm in!" Bella said and I was surprised, but not entirely. I knew living with Emmett would rub off on her.

"That a girl!" Em said and picked her up off the ground and threw her on his back.

"If Bells is in, I'm in! And if I'm in Edward's in!" Alice said practically bouncing up and down. I could tell by the look on Edward's face he didn't want to do this but would do it just because she wanted to.

"Jazzy! Just agree already, even Rose is willing to mess her hair up," Emmett said and I looked over at Rose and saw her just shrug her shoulders.

"Please, Jazzy, for me," Bella said from Emmett's shoulders and gave me the look that could let her get away with murder.

"Fine, but only because you asked me," I said and she beamed.

We all threw on our coats and boots and headed into the front yard, which was covered in snow. It was like a kid's winter wonderland - or Emmett's. We decided to play in teams where if you're hit you're out. Emmett was one captain and Rosalie was the other. Emmett picked first so he picked Bella; Rose chose me and I was disappointed not to be on Bella's teams, Then Em chose Edward so Rose had to pick Alice.

Now to say my team wasn't fair would be wrong, Alice was quick and small and could easily distract Eddie. Rose was vicious when she wanted to be and I knew she could make Em turn into a puddle of goo. I hated to say it, but Bella would probably be the easiest to get because of her clumsy tendencies.

We ran in different directions with what we thought was a perfect plan and when Em yelled 'Go!' we started looking for the others. Rose and Alice were to lure Em and Edward by the big oak tree and hit them; I would look for Bella. Let's just say our plan didn't quite work out.

Alice and Rose were able to get the guys and get them out but what we weren't expecting was Bella behind the tree with two snowballs with Alice and Rose's name on them. Bella took off and I went after her. I looked for her for ten minutes but couldn't find her then right before I was about to call her out, she came out from behind a bush. She scared me so I dropped my snowball.

"Looks like you're in big trouble!" Emmett bellowed from the porch, while him and Edward high fived.

"Baby, are you really going to throw that at me?" I asked trying to sweet talk her into dropping the snowball.

"I'm thinking about it," she said smugly, but I was too distracted by the look of pure joy on her face, and vowed to make sure I see that look on her face every day for the rest of our lives.

The next thing I know something wet and cold hitting me in the face, when I opened my eyes, I saw Bella standing there with a huge smile on her face and holding her side from laughing so hard, in the distance I could hear Edward and Emmett whooping and cheering.

"You should stop laughing dear," I said and she stopped laughing, as I stalked towards her.

"Jasper! What are you going to do?" she said and I quirked my eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" I said. I could tell she was thinking of running, so I knew I had to make my move. I ran towards her tackled her and she squealed as we hit the ground.

I went to kiss her but instead was met with a handful of snow to my face, while Bella laughed uncontrollably and took off running. I chased her and was surprised how few times she tripped; finally I caught up to her and pulled her down to the ground. We rolled around for a bit throwing snow at each other and laughing. I had never felt more alive than I did right now and I knew it was because of Bella being in my life. I gave her a kiss and helped her up, when we turned around we saw everyone on the porch staring at us. The men were laughing and the women were smiling at us, my mother's hands clapped together. I swear I saw a tear but I can't be sure.

We went back inside and the six of us went to change. We all came down into the kitchen and because moms are the greatest, there were cups of hot chocolate waiting for us.

We all chatted for a little bit, then decided to head to bed. When Bella and I got to our room, she went straight into her purse and pulled out her engagement ring and put it on her finger. All I could do was smile. We decided to tell our parents we were engaged Christmas morning, so Bella decided to take off her ring tonight and wear it when we opened presents in the morning.

We laid in bed together and just talked about random things and she was telling me about Emmett's crazy plans for the snowball fight like putting her up in a tree, which I wasn't exactly happy about.

We fell asleep around eleven, wrapped in each others arms, and I knew this was going to be the best Christmas of my life.

Bella's POV 

I woke up to being shook violently out of my dream world, when I opened my eyes I saw Em with a big grin on his face, he waved then put his finger over his lips telling me to be quiet, while he pulled me up from the bed. I stood by the door like Emmett told me and watched the madness unfold. He got into bed beside Jasper and Jasper instinctively put his arms around him like he does to me. Emmett then proceeded to start trying to wake him up, but Jasper slept like the dead.

After failing multiple times Em took drastic measures, yelling,

"Fire!"

Edward ran into the room, almost knocking me over, and pelted Jasper, who looked terrified, with snowballs. Within minutes Esme was at the door and scolding Emmett and Edward while Jasper peeked out the door of the adjoining bathroom. Esme dragged Edward and Em out of the room by their ears and Jasper came out of hiding.

"What a wake up call, huh?" I said and he laughed.

"I can't believe you let him get me," he said, feigning hurt.

"I didn't think he was going to hit you with snowballs, and I had no idea Edward was outside waiting, but you should have seen the look on your face," I said busting out laughing, remembering the look on his face when Em woke him up.

"Ha-ha very funny, sweetheart," he said sarcastically, and then proceeded to change his now soaking -wet pyjamas.

When he was done we decided to go downstairs and join the others. When I opened the door Emmett was standing there, he grabbed my arm and Jasper's and dragged us downstairs, when we got to the living room Emmett yelled,

"Present time!" He forced us down on the couch and ran to the Christmas tree.

"Okay, so since there are so many people here, I have an idea. One person is going to get all their presents at once so it's easier and not so much commotion, Emmett," Esme said and everyone but Emmett laughed.

"So who wants to go first?" Esme asked and Em jumped on the opportunity. He grabbed all his presents from the tree sat down on the floor and started to tear open the presents.

An hour later all the presents had been open except the presents to our parents. About a week ago we were all trying to figure out a good gift for our parents, but were all stumped. Luckily, Alice had a brilliant idea. She suggested we put all our money together and send our parents on a Caribbean cruise leaving from Miami. Jasper and I paid for the flights and hotel in Miami and some activities when they docked in different cities, Edward and Alice paid for half the cruise and Em and Rose paid for the other half.

Jasper handed me the envelopes containing the tickets and information, and I got up and gave each set of parents an envelope. When I reached Esme and Carlisle I handed Esme the envelope but as I did she gasped, and I realized her eyes were zoned in on my ring, and a bright smile came across her face.

"Jasper Jackson Cullen! When were you going to tell us?" Esme yelled. I turned to look at Jasper who had a smirk on his face and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What's going on?" My mom asked looking over at us.

"I believe these two have something to tell us," Carlisle said smiling, so I figured he already knew.

Jasper got up and walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, two weeks ago, while we were in Miami, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." When he finished there were two high pitched squeals that would make Alice's seem like a whisper, one coming from Esme and one from my mother.

Jasper and I were quickly engulfed in a hug by Esme while she said her congratulations, and when she let go Carlisle hugged Jasper and then me as he said,

"Welcome to the family." I smiled and said 'thank you' before my mom came barrelling towards us and engulfing us in a hug.

"My baby's getting married, congratulations," she said and I could tell she was almost in tears. When she let us go my dad approached us and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart," he said and kissed the top of my head. He then approached Jasper. I was waiting for the traditional over protective father speech, but was completely shocked to see my dad shake his hand then pull him into one of those manly hug things.

"Congratulations, I was expecting you to drop on one knee after we talked." Charlie said to Jasper and he laughed.

"I was tempted," Jasper said and I stood there confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remember when I went outside with your dad on thanksgiving?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well when we were out there, I asked his permission to marry you. I planned it out but somehow he knew before I even asked him to talk." Him and my father laughed, and I stood there stunned and over come with emotions.

It was never important to me that whoever wanted to marry me would ask my dad for his permission, but the fact that Jasper did after only knowing my dad for twenty-four hours meant the world to me. I turned to Jasper and kissed him;

"Thank you," I said knowing he would understand what I meant.

"No need to thank me love, you know I'd do anything for you," he said before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, all I could do was smile.

After the announcement all of us women went into the kitchen to start our Christmas dinner, while the guys cleaned up the living room. When we were in the kitchen discussion quickly veered towards wedding plans, during the conversation I was told by Esme that Jasper and I were not to spend a cent of our own money on the wedding, because her and Carlisle wanted to pay for it. I tried to refuse but she wouldn't hear it saying that it was an engagement present.

Esme asked where we wanted to get married and I told her we hadn't discussed it yet, she told me to get my butt in the living room and drag Jasper into the kitchen so we could discuss it. I went into the living room to find the guys talking, and watching TV. They all looked up when I came in.

"I know they didn't forget anything so what did Alice burn?" Em asked and everyone, but Carlisle broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll let Em explain it, but right now I need Jasper in the kitchen to save me from wedding plans," I said and grabbed Jasper's hand dragging him into the kitchen with me. As we were walking I could hear Em explaining the annual Thanksgiving disaster, and Carlisle laughing when he finished explaining.

When we got into the kitchen, the inquisition started. I looked up at Jasper and he was laughing.

"Is this what they've been doing to you?" he whispered in my ear. I just nodded and he smiled and said 'sorry'.

"Okay, so to end this madness, I have an idea. Bella and I have discussed this lightly and we both agreed that it doesn't matter where we're getting married or what the place looks like, as long as we're getting married, right love?" Jasper said and I nodded because it was true. I was willing to run to Vegas at this point.

"So since you guys want to plan it, and since I've been told we are not allowed to pay for anything then how about between you three," he said, gesturing between Esme, Renee and Alice,

"You get to do what you please as long as you listen to any requests Bella or I may have." He looked at me for conformation and I eagerly shook my head- he just saved me a million headaches.

I looked over at the three of them and they were all shaking their head in understanding, then they started planning like crazy women, while Jasper snuck out of the kitchen. They asked if I had any requests I just said I wanted it to be small and simple, and they agreed.

By the time dinner was done, half of our wedding was planned and I couldn't help but smile. By this time next year I would be Mrs. Jasper Cullen and I couldn't help but be excited. I was standing in the kitchen when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I was just thinking about how crazy all of this is and wondering when I'm going to wake up from this dream," I said and he smiled.

"This isn't a dream sweetheart, this is all real and in six months you will be Mrs. Cullen and I will be the happiest man in the world," he said and kissed me. We walked into the living room hand-in-hand, when we sat down Esme spoke;

"Emmett was just telling us about how you two met, and I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm confused. I thought you two met when Bella moved to New York, but what is Emmett saying about you two knew each other before that." I looked over at Jasper and saw him biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"It's a really long story mom," Jasper said.

"We've got time, get to it," she said making everyone laugh.

"You want to tell them?" Jasper asked me.

"Nope, I'll let you, since your brother opened his big mouth," I said sticking my tongue out at Emmett who just smiled.

Jasper explained the parent friendly version of how we met and started dating, even the coffee shop set up, which had all the parents holding their sides from laughing so hard, when they heard about Emmett and the binoculars.

Later on in the night while I was lying in bed with Jasper and we were talking about anything and everything, he turned to me and said,

"Did you ever imagine that we would be engaged?" he asked and I laughed.

"No, but in the past four months enough crazy things have happened anything was possible," I said smiling.

"Good point," he said laughing. He kissed my forehead and said;

"I love you my beautiful, Tinks." I looked up at him and smiled, I liked it when he called me Tinks cause it made me think about how this all started.

"And I love you J," he smiled his lopsided grin and kissed me.

"So here's something I should probably have asked you awhile ago but with all these wedding plans it made me think about it a lot today. Do you want kids?" he asked and I looked at him surprised.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

I was never one to think about kids but now I could see a little boy with Jasper's unruly blonde curls and perfect baby blues and a little girl with my brown hair and brown eyes.

"Today just being with our family and planning our wedding, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if we were sitting around the Christmas tree, with a beautiful baby girl with big brown eyes," he said with a smile.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," I said picturing the same.

"So is that a yes?" he asked looking hopeful.

"That's a definite yes, but I think we should wait till we're married."

"Yeah, I agree with after we're married, but I was thinking maybe we could start trying on the honeymoon," he said looking at his hands, like he was worried I was going to say no.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and he nodded his head yes.

"Then I say let's try." I was suddenly really excited about the prospect of kids with Jasper.

"Really?" he asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes really," I said smiling. He rolled me over on my back and hovered above me kissing me senseless.

"God, I love you," he said and I giggled.

"I love you too," I said and kissed him.

"So I know we said we're going to wait till the honeymoon to try, but I was thinking we could start practising," he said wiggling his eyebrows, while I laughed.

"Well practice does make perfect," I said and he smiled.

My life couldn't be more perfect, I had a man who I love with all my heart and he loved me the same. I had great friends and family, an amazing job and a future full of love and happiness, and it all happened when my online world met my offline life.

**A/N So what did y'all think? I'm so glad you guys liked the proposal, I'll admit I was worried about it, but all your amazing reviews make my worries fade away. So next chapter is the last one before the epilogues, and as you probably have guessed it will be their wedding. I hope to have it up for you on Friday!**

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alert and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, Kirstie, ILoveAnime89, deerslayer, katandjasper (LOL! Damn, I'm gonna miss him :() Stargazer1364 (So glad to hear it! It's funny cause when I wrote it I was actually listening to the Backstreet Boys song you mentioned lol), lexiwhitlock302, kgmc08, traceybuie, kouga's older woman, KCLutz4475, JXB Addicted, wendy1969 (Thank you), RubyDragonJewel, cathy29jes, NeverEndingImagination1210 (No apologies necessary, glad you are back. Thank you for your kind words, you made me smile for hours), edger2deadly, shadow kissed 4eva.**

**Remember to review it makes me and Jasper very happy :)**

**See you Friday**

**-NKC-**


	24. Nice Day For A White Wedding

**So here it is! The last regular chapter before the two part epilogue, so I hope you like it. Before we get to the story, I just want to say you are all so amazing, 560 reviews and 33.550 hits it just blows my mind so thank you! Now I won't keep you any longer, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Bella Swan and Jasper Cullen...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Bella's POV – 6 months later

I was a nervous wreck, today was the day we had been planning for six long months, our wedding. What I thought was going to be a simple wedding turned into a huge event. With Jasper's reputation and the company came important people who Esme was concerned would be offended if we didn't invite, and then came the extended family. When Carlisle called his mother to tell her the good news, she immediately called every Cullen alive. A small wedding of fifty people soon turned into a giant event with over three hundred guests. I didn't really care, I just wanted to marry Jasper, but of course I was terrified I would fall and make an ass of myself in front of three hundred people I didn't know.

When the wedding turned into this large affair, Esme immediately booked the grand ballroom at the Plaza Hotel. Between my mom, Esme and Alice the wedding was planned to perfection, the only thing I had to do was find a wedding dress and pick the flowers I wanted.

So here I stood in front of a large floor length mirror, my hair in tiny curls bunched on top of my head, and my make-up done very lightly. Staring back at myself I can't believe how much my life had changed in a year. I was minutes away from marrying the man of my dreams, but it didn't stop me from being the old insecure Bella. I was scared that Jasper wouldn't be at the end of the aisle, I didn't doubt his love for me, not one bit, but I was scared that maybe this was all to fast for him.

"Bella, it's time to put your dress on," Alice says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asks sensing my current freak out.

"It's nothing," I say unconvincingly.

"You are a horrible liar, Bells. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"I'm scared. What if he backs out?"

"Bella are you crazy? That boy is so in love with you and desperate to marry you, I've had to beat him away from the door more than five times already."

"Really?" I ask with a sniffle.

"Yes! Now come on, your parents and your future mother-in-law are outside waiting to see you in your dress," she says excitedly, and I smile at my best friend.

Twenty minutes later, Alice had me zipped up and ready to go. Looking in the mirror I feel like a princess, I knew the moment I saw this dress it was the one. I took Alice, Rose, my mom and Esme with me to find my dress. I went through at least fifty before I found this one, Alice and Rose squealed and jumped up and down, while Esme and my mom clapped with tears in their eyes when I walked out.

I loved it until I saw the price tag, Jasper had told me to spend whatever I wanted on my dress but six thousand dollars seemed a little out there. When I walked into the dressing room I was disappointed but knew I would find something else I love. A few seconds later there was a knock on the dressing room door, it was Esme with her cellphone and on the other end was Jasper. Apparently she knew why I wasn't picking this dress and immediately called him to convince me. I will always remember our conversation.

"Sweetheart, do you love this dress?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And can you imagine yourself walking down the aisle on your dad's arm, towards me to become my wife in this dress?"

"Yes," I said simply, because honestly the minute I looked in mirror I could imagine that exact image.

"Then buy the dress. Don't think about the price because nothing is to much for you, and if you don't my mom has one of my other credit cards and she has my orders to use it if you refuse to use the one I gave you."

"But Jazz..."

"But Jazz nothing! Don't argue with me Bella, my mom told me how beautiful you look in the dress and the smile that was on your face. If you truly love it, then please buy it."

After our conversation, I bit the bullet and bought it but I used my own credit card for the cost of alterations. I'm sure if Jasper ever found out he'd be pissed, but it was my little secret.

"Oh, Bella! You look so beautiful!" My mom exclaims as she enters the room, grabbing me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Wow, Bells you look so grown up," My dad says, making me laugh.

"Dad, you are aware that I'm almost twenty-seven, right?"

"Shh I'm not old enough to have a twenty-seven year old daughter," he says wrapping me into a tight hug.

"Whatever you say, Dad," I reply laughing.

"Now do you have everything you need?" Esme asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, other than a dress, flowers and Jasper's ring I didn't know I was suppose to have anything else.

"You know you're something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Esme replies, and I blush in embarrassment; I didn't even think of that.

"I forgot about that," I admit.

"You did, but I didn't," Alice replies smiling. God bless, Alice!

"Your something new is your dress. Your something borrowed is this bracelet," she says placing a thin silver bracelet on my wrist. I recognized it instantly as her lucky bracelet, she wore it everyday, even when we were 14 and she broke both her arms climbing up my window one night.

"It's always brought me luck, and I know you are terrified of tripping down the aisle so I figured you could use a little luck."

"Thanks, Ali."

"You're welcome," she says giving me a hug.

"Now I've taken care of your something old, I have your Grandma Swan's hair clip. I wore it when me and your father got married, and someday you can give it to your daughter on her wedding day," My mom says placing it in my hands. I remember going into my mom's jewelry box when I was little and thinking how pretty it was, and hoped that one day I would be able to wear it.

"Thanks, Mom," I say giving her a hug, trying to keep my tears at bay. Alice would kill me if she had to re-do my make-up.

"Now for your blue, it's a little less obvious. Let's just say think under your dress," Alice says with a smirk, making me blush like a tomato.

Alice had bought me a sexy set of bra, panties and of course the traditional garter. Jasper always said he loved to see me in blue, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for tonight.

"You really couldn't have said that when her father is out of the room," my dad says with a distraught look on his face.

"Oh hush up, Charlie. You really think she is still a..."

"Mother, for the love of all that's holy, please do not finish that sentence!" I say extremely embarrassed. Poor Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, while Esme and Alice tried to cover their giggles.

"To save Bella and Charlie a heart attack, I think it's time to start," Alice says saving me.

"Renee, go take your seat. Esme, go get the boys down to the alter and I'll go get Rosalie," Alice says giving her orders.

I hug everyone before they leave and soon I'm left alone with my dad.

"You ready to do this, kiddo?" my dad asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't be so scared, Bells. That man down there hasn't stopped smiling all day, and I know he can't wait to marry you. As for the falling, I've got you."

My dad's words are all that I need.

"Let's do this," I say with a smile.

A few minutes later we are downstairs, and I'm standing in front of the closed doors, on the other side my heart. Alice and Rosalie are in front of me ready to go, and my grip tight on my father's arm. The music started playing and the door swung open, Alice turns to wink at me before starting her descent down the aisle.

I'm unable to see anything since Alice has me hidden in the corner, but I know it's my turn as the music turns to the bridal march. I take a deep breath in, and exhale before I reach the open doors. I'm nervous as we start our descent, there are so many people here all of them looking directly at me, even though they are smiling I was nervous.

When I finally pulled my eyes from the ground, they immediately find Jasper. He looks so handsome and extremely sexy in his tux, he is wearing his classic lopsided grin that still makes me swoon and his eyes are bright and alive. It's as if looking into his beautiful baby blues were pulling me to him, and if it was socially acceptable I would have ran to him.

After what seemed like forever we finally reached my future. My dad placed my hand in Jasper's, kissed my cheek and shook Jasper's free hand, but Jasper's eyes never left mine.

"Jasper and Bella - Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told."

"A reading from St. Paul to The Corinthians chapter thirteen verses four to eight. Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love," the minister read.

"If there is anybody here who believes that these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak or forever hold your peace."

It was silent for a moment, and I prayed that Emmett didn't think this was the time for a joke.

"Good. Now I believe the couple has written their own vows. Jasper, you may go first."

""I, Jasper, promise you, Bella, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honour the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

Jasper's words bring tears to my eyes, but what makes them fall is when I look into his and see tears brimming the rim of his eyes. The minister turns to me and I know it is my turn.

"I Bella, take you Jasper to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Now for the exchanging of the rings. Jasper, take this ring and place it on Bella's finger, and repeat these words; I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live," Jasper repeats placing the ring on my finger, and kissing it lightly once it was in place.

"Bella, take this ring and place it on Jasper's finger, and repeat these words; I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are," I say placing the ring on Jasper's finger with shaky hands, I couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper you may now kiss your bride."

Jasper gives me a smirk, and takes me into his arms dips me and kisses me making me giggle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen," the minister says, and soon there is a loud applause.

Jasper takes my hand and we turn around to face everyone in the audience. Our mothers have tears in their eyes, I even see a single tear fall down my dad's face. Once we are alone, Jasper takes me into his arms and kisses me.

"God, I can't believe you are my wife," he says grinning.

"I can't believe you're my husband," I say smiling back.

"You better believe it sweetheart, cause I'll be your husband for the rest of your life."

After a few moments of quiet, Alice is ushering us into the banquet hall. As we enter, Jasper leads me to the dance floor and takes me into his arms for our first dance as husband and wife. He twirls me making me laugh, but nothing is better than when he holds me tightly against him.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. You look like an angel," he says with a smile.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, I may see you in suits all the time but nothing beats you in a tux," I reply.

"I know I'm suppose to say something uber romantic to you, but God, Bella I can't wait to get you back to our room upstairs," he says with a smirk.

"Well thanks to my nosey best friend I have a surprise for you on underneath this dress," I say with a small wink, making him laugh.

"Remind me to thank her later," he replies

After our dance finished, and the traditional father daughter dance, it was time for speeches. I tried to convince Alice to skip this part, but she refused. I was scared of what Emmett might say, and what embarrassing stories Alice may bring up. Fortunately Emmett was first so we could get it over with, I'll never know why Jasper picked him as his best man, at least if he picked Edward Em wouldn't get the chance to speak.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Emmett Cullen, the best man, grooms brother and brides surrogate brother. If you would have told me four years ago when I met Bella that she would one day become my sister-in-law, I would have told you, you were crazy. When Bella and Jasper first met I never once thought that one year later they would be married, but in all honesty I'm glad that I was wrong," he says with a smile and wink in our direction, and I'm shocked he has behaved himself so far.

"Jasper, as your big brother it is my duty to hassle you a little so remember, treat her right or you'll have to deal with me, and if you screw up you're out of the family." Damn, I spoke to soon.

"Bella, welcome to the family officially, even though you have been my sister since we first met and you fell on your face when you went to shake my hand," he says with a grin and I scowl at him.

"All kidding aside, I love you guys more than you will ever know. Treat each other like you both deserve and show each other how much you love the other each day."

"And remember who brought you two together when it comes to naming your first son," Emmett says winking and leaving the stage before Alice could kick him off.

"I apologize for our previous speaker, it seems he has forgotten to take his medication today," Alice says making everyone laugh.

"My name is Alice Brandon, the maid of honour and best friend slash sister from another mother of the bride. Unlike Emmett, I knew the minute these two met that they would be together forever. Like all relationships they had their ups and downs, but the love they share for each other was obvious even during the bad," she says with a smile.

"Even though Bella and I are not blood related she has always been my sister. We played together in our diapers and as we got older she became my confidante, my shoulder to cry on and the person who I instantly ran to the minute something big happened. We spent all our time together and we were glued to the hip, the reason I followed her when she moved after college and again when she decided to come to New York. Bella, my sister I love you, and I am incredibly happy for you," she says looking directly at me, and I blow her a kiss to thank her for her kind words.

"Jasper, I may not know you as well as I would like but I know you are perfect for my sister. Welcome to our crazy family, and I hope you survive," she says with a laugh and Jasper shakes his head with a chuckle.

When Alice is finished, Jasper kisses my cheek and gets up heading for the stage.

"Thank you, Alice. I want to thank you all for coming today and celebrating our big day with us. Like my brother, I never thought that one day I would get to call this beautiful girl in front of me my wife. Not because I didn't feel something for her, it was actually the exact opposite I fell head over heels for her the minute I looked into her brown eyes, but because I never thought I would be lucky enough to have her love me."

"Bella, I'll never understand what I did right in this life that afforded me the opportunity to become your husband, but I will be forever grateful. You have been the sunshine in my life from the moment you said 'hi'. I love you more with each day that passes and I promise to love you until my last breath. Thank you for becoming my wife and agreeing to spend the rest of my life with me, and I will stride to make you as happy as you have made me, everyday of forever. I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

Tears are falling down my face, and I mouth 'I love you too' to him and he winks in response. The rest of the reception passes in a blur, probably from the amount of champagne I had ingested. After the speeches we cut the cake, where I may or may not have shoved quite a large chunk into Jasper's face.

After that came probably the most embarrassing and greatest part of the night, the garter toss. My face burned red the entire time, as Jasper used his teeth to pull it down my leg. I'll never forget the smirk that was on his face when he resurfaced. All the non-married men gathered in a circle as Jasper threw it, I refuse to admit it was fixed, but if it was it was for good reason, a week ago Edward had told Jasper and I his plan to propose to Alice on her birthday in August. When Edward told us, Jasper and I came up with the plan to fix the garter and bouquet toss, and with the help of Rosalie and Em it was so far a success.

When it was time for the bouquet toss, Rose very excitedly pushed Alice to the front and slightly to left where I planned to aim. I turned around, closed my eyes and prayed for the best. When the bouquet left my hand and I heard Alice's squeals, I knew my mission was complete. I turned to find Jasper standing to the side with Edward, both wearing identical smirks, and I wink in response.

Eventually the night dies down, and it's time to get my husband alone in our honeymoon suite upstairs, the hotel was a good idea, less waiting time. After saying goodbye to everyone, since we wouldn't see them for two weeks while we were on our honeymoon, an amazing Mediterranean cruise. I couldn't wait. As I hug my mom goodbye, Jasper comes to my side and wraps his arm around me, rubbing my side indicating he was ready to get out of here as well.

His lips never leave mine as we go up in the elevator, thank god it was empty. When we get to the room, Jasper opens the door and picks me up bridal style carrying me into the room, he doesn't put me down till we are in the bed.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen," he says with a smile when we need to breathe.

"I love you too, very much, Mr. Cullen," I reply.

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" he asks, confusing me.

"Nine, but we have to be there at least three hours early."

"So that give me exactly five hours and thirty minutes to show my wife just how much I love her," he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually if we skip a shower that gives up an extra fifteen minutes," I reply with a grin.

"I like the way you think," he replies with a smile.

He kisses me deeply, pulling my body closer to his, his other hand making it's way up my dress. When we pull away he looks deep into my eyes and says;

"Thank you for marrying me."

"Thank you for loving me," I reply.

"It'd be impossible not to, you are my soul mate. Thank you for changing my life," he says bringing tears to my eyes.

"No crying tonight, baby. Let me show you just how thankful I am," he replies making me giggle.

I loved this man more than life. When I think of all we had been through, I know it was to make us stronger, and I am thankful everyday that I met Emmett and had him drag me to New York. There's days I ponder if I had ever met JazzHands before I met Jasper, if things would be different. A lot of crap happened between us, but I'm one hundred percent honest I wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N So what did you think? I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. So as I said above this is the last regular chapter, and just the two part epilogue to go. The first part will be up on Sunday, and the second will either be Monday (if I have time between work) or Tuesday.**

**A few of you have asked about where this would leave us off, well the epilogue takes place seven years later and it will be full of information on how our favourite couple and the others have progressed, I promise you won't wanna miss it.**

**Last question is will there be a sequel? As of right now, no. Right now I feel like I have gone as far as I can with these characters and it's time to let them rest and enjoy their HEA. If I do decide to write a sequel though, you guys will be the first to know.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: kgmc08, shadow kissed 4eva, traceybuie, Kirstie, RubyDragonJewel, ILoveAnime89, edger2deadly, Gidgeygirl, cathy29jes, KaliCali77, katandjasper (Love that he is backing me up still. You can keep him but can I get him back for my birthday in November he always makes it a happy birthday *wink wink*), Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, kouga's older woman, deerslayer1100, Pagesurfer, indie-love18.**

**Remember to review it makes Jasper and I quite happy :)**

**See you all Sunday!**

**-NKC-**


	25. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**I still can't believe the response to this story, 35,390 hits and 580 reviews, that is just amazing! When this story was orignally posted as Edward and Bella, it barely recieved 300 reviews and over 20,000 hits, so to see how far it's come since the editing and picking a better leading man, it leaves me in shock, and it's all because of you amazing readers so thank you! I won't keep you any longer, let's check in with our favourite couple.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

Seven years later – Bella's POV

"And they all lived happily ever after," Jasper's voice floated through the open door. As I stood there listening to him, I thought about how life couldn't be more perfect.

Our honeymoon was perfect, we spent every minute together, just enjoying being together away from stress. Every night we did something romantic and then Jasper would take me to our room and make me see stars, I never wanted to come back.

During and after our honeymoon we were trying to start a family, Jasper and I were both excited about the idea, and tried often. In October I realized I was late, I was excited but decided to get a test before telling him.

_Flashback – 6 years earlier – October 2011_

_I told Alice of my suspicion of being pregnant and she was ecstatic. So one night when Jasper was working late, Alice came over with three tests saying we needed to be sure. _

_I went into the bathroom and prayed for the best. When I was done I opened the door and let Alice in. We were sitting on the bathroom floor as we waited for the results. We were talking about Alice and Edward's upcoming wedding in December, anything to take my mind off what we were doing. While we sat there I suddenly heard the front door open and Jasper's usual greeting._

"_Honey! I'm home!" Alice and I looked at each other and both panicked._

"_I'll distract him, you move the tests," Alice said and ran out of the bathroom. _

_The five minutes were almost up so I decided to move them into the bedroom, and into my drawer until I could check them._

_As I opened the door, I ran straight into someone and dropped everything. When I looked up I was met by my husband's beautiful blue eyes. I looked behind him and saw Alice mouth 'Sorry'. His eyes were fixed to the floor staring at the tests. I dropped to the floor and quickly picked them up._

"_Bells, is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked, and I could see the smile tugging at his lips, and I knew he was trying not to get his hopes up._

"_I'm going to go now, you better call me later, Bella," Alice said and walked down the stairs._

"_Ummmm...there's a chance I might be pregnant," I said looking at the floor and biting my lip. I took the chance and looked up at him and saw that his eyes were alive with excitement which made me smile._

"_Really?" he asked, I just shook my head 'yes'._

"_How much longer do you need to wait?" I looked at my watch and realized that the five minutes were up and all I had to do was look at the sticks in my hand._

"_We can find out right now," I said and he smiled. I grabbed the first test and looked at the result window, there was a plus sign._

"_It's positive," I said, but instantly worried it was a false positive, so I checked the other two. They were both positive as well._

_Jasper grabbed me into a hug and I could hear the smile in his voice._

"_We're going to have a baby," he kept repeating. At first I thought he was in shock but soon realized he just couldn't believe it was happening, and honestly neither could I._

At the nine week mark, we went for the first ultrasound and were given a surprise, we were having twins. Our families were so excited, our mothers were so happy they we're going to have grandbabies, and our fathers were happy, but kept joking that they were too young to be called grandpa.

On May 24th 2012 Jackson Emmett Cullen and Carlie Renesmee Cullen we're born. Jackson was named after Jasper's middle name and we decided Emmett for a middle name because without him, who knows what would have happened. Carlie is a mix between our fathers names and Renesmee was a mix of our mothers.

Jackson is a miniature Jasper with piercing baby blues and unruly blonde curls that you can't do anything with, including cut it because he wanted his hair like daddy's. Carlie is a carbon copy of me with curly brown hair and deep chocolate coloured eyes, those two were going to be heartbreakers, and I was sure Jasper would be chasing the boys away with a stick, or if he's anything like my father, a shotgun. They are everything parents could ask for, except for when Emmett would get Jackson riled up.

Alice and Edward were married in December of 2011, it was done in true Alice fashion, and everything was extravagant. When they got back from their honeymoon they got an unexpected surprise, Alice was pregnant. The next couple of months were a whirlwind.

The night Edward and Alice announced the pregnancy; Emmett and Rose announced their engagement. Four months after the birth of the twins Alice and Edward welcomed Rebecca Marie Cullen into the world with a poof of bronze hair and a mix of Alice's grey eyes and Edward's green.

A month later Rosalie and Emmett tied the knot. The ceremony was a huge affair; Rose's parents are high society in New York so the guest list totalled over five hundred people.

Six months after the wedding, Rose and Em got a familiar surprise, Rose was pregnant with twins. Nine months later their twin boys Daniel Marcus and Henry Carlisle Cullen entered the world with sets of lungs that could rival Em's booming voice. Both have curly brown hair, dimples and blue eyes like Em.

Shortly after the twins third birthday, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wanted to open a new firm in Seattle. The reason behind it was Seattle is a lot smaller than New York and a great place to raise a family. Also so the kids would be closer to their grandparents.

After Edward and I's wedding Esme and Carlisle decided to move to a smaller town since they were both retired so they picked Forks. My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon completely clicked with The Cullen's and are all great friends, the father's fish on weekends and the mother's go shopping.

So three months later we were all packed and headed to Seattle. It was the best decision we ever made. The firm quickly gained a large amount of clients and quickly became the top law firm in Washington State. We bought a house in a beautiful neighbourhood that was perfect, with a white picket fence and a giant backyard that the kids love. Alice and Edward ended up buying the house next to ours and Em and Rose purchased a house about ten minutes down the street.

Everything was perfect.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by Jasper coming out of the twin's room.

"Their down for the count," he said and chuckled.

"Good, now we can go wrap their presents," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to our bedroom closet to get their birthday presents out.

As we sat at the kitchen table wrapping their gifts Jasper looked at me and smiled;

"Can you believe their going to be five?" he asked and I laughed.

"Nope, feels like just yesterday we brought them home," I said smiling at the memory of us carrying the twins in for the first time. Carlie nestled in Jasper's arms and Jackson staring at me with his giant blue eyes, while holding onto my finger.

When we were done wrapping the gifts and everything was ready for their party tomorrow, we headed to bed where I was going to give Jasper a surprise, I knew we have both wanted for awhile.

As we were lying in bed Jasper spoke;

"I miss having a baby around the house."

I had to stifle my giggle, I decided now was the time for the surprise.

"How would you feel if I told you that in about eight months you won't have to miss it anymore?" As I finished speaking I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" he asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Yup! I went to the doctor yesterday and he confirmed it." He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him kissing me like crazy.

"I can't believe it; you just made me the happiest man alive."

We fell asleep in each others arms as we did every night, accept tonight Jasper had his arm around me and his other hand planted on my stomach.

I woke up to a shaking bed, and the chanting of;

"Mommy, Daddy! It's our birthday!"

Jackson and Carlie were holding hands and jumping up and down on our bed.

I could see Jasper's one eye open and I knew what he was planning. At the same time we each grabbed one of the twins and started tickling them. The room filled with squeals of joy and laughter. When the laughter died down Jackson turned to look at me and Jasper and said;

"Mommy, Daddy, can we have a brother or sister for our birthday?" I looked at Jasper and he was trying to stop his laughter as was I.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" I asked both of them, and they both shook their heads up and down with giant grins.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that in a couple of months we're going to have a baby," Jasper said and they both started cheering.

"Really? Is it going to be a brother or sister?" Carlie asked.

"We don't know yet, do you want a brother or a sister?" I asked and they both answered at the same time.

"Brother!" Jasper and I laughed, talk about twins thinking alike.

After we all had breakfast and relaxed the craziness began. Alice, Edward, Em, Rose and the kids arrived quickly. The kids went to the twin's room to play, while we girls started decorating, and the guys went to get the cake and pick up our parents.

Three hours later the place was decorated with balloons and streamers galore, the food and snacks were ready and the guys were back with the cake and parents.

Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Charlie instantly went up to the twins room to see the kids. Once everyone said their hellos we brought the kids downstairs and started opening presents, let's just say the twins were spoiled by their grandparents, aunts and uncles.

I went into the kitchen to get the birthday cake and Esme followed;

"So Bella, when are you and Jasper going to announce your news?" I looked at Esme bewildered.

"Oh dear don't seem so surprised, you're absolutely glowing and my son hasn't wiped that smirk off his face yet." I laughed, when I looked over at Jasper and saw the smirk she was talking about.

"I don't know when, I just found out two days ago and told Jasper last night."

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you, don't worry I'll act surprised when you announce it." She winked and we walked out of the kitchen, singing happy birthday. After they blew out their candles Em asked them;

"What did you wish for guys?" Before anyone could tell them not to tell Carlie yelled out;

"We wished that mommy's baby is a boy." All eyes were on me.

"You're not supposed to tell them, or it won't come true," Jackson said and Carlie covered her mouth and blushed just like me.

"What do you mean mommy's baby?" Em asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are having a baby, Uncle Em!" Carlie squealed. I swear my child spends too much time with her aunt Alice.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked. I just shook my head yes.

"How far along are you?" Esme asked smiling; honestly she was really good at pretending.

"About a month," I said and Alice squealed.

"Why are you squealing?" I asked, she looked over at Edward and he nodded his head and smiled.

"Because I'm pregnant too!" It was my turn to squeal, I ran over to Alice and we hugged and jumped up and down.

"Unfrickinbelievable!" Rose said and we looked over at her and she was smiling.

"Don't tell me, you're pregnant too?" Alice yelled. Rose's smile got bigger and all three of us squealed and I realized that maybe Carlie got it from me.

"So wait! You're all pregnant?" Esme asked and Carlisle was holding her down while she was bouncing up and down.

"I guess so," I said and Esme came bouncing over to us and engulfed us in a giant hug.

"Three more grandbabies! Did you hear that Carlisle?" Esme said excitedly.

"I think the whole neighbourhood heard, dear," Carlisle said laughing.

We sat there and talked while the kids played with all the new toys, Alice and I were both about a month along and Rose was 3 months. We planned to go baby shopping once we knew the sexes and Rose and I were praying it wouldn't be another set of twins. I don't think I could do that twice.

As I looked around the room of my friends and family laughing and talking I realized life was perfect. Jasper came over to me and held me in his arms.

"I love you," he said and I smiled.

"I love you too."

As we stood there and watched everyone talk, while Jasper absentmindedly rubbed my non-existent bump, a smile appeared on my face who knew a chance meeting online, would complete my life and give me my happily ever after.

**A/N So what did you think? As I promised our couple has gotten their HEA! I absolutely loved the response to the wedding, I'm so glad you all enjoyed it, I was so worried it would be to cliche! Now next chapter will take place as our girls are in their third trimesters and something BIG is going to happen, but I can't tell you what. What are your thoughts on the little ones? If you have any questions that I didn't answer in this chapter feel free to ask in a review or PM.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Gidgeygirl, Kirstie, Krissty Whitlock, LuvinTwilight143, edger2deadly, kgmc08, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, shadow kissed 4eva, traceybuie, wendy1969, Stargazer1364, kouga's older woman, Littlefang83, katandjasper, cathy29jes, bamagal110, KaliCali77, KCLutz4475, act-not-think.**

**Alright guys so since this is the second last chapter, I am not above begging for reviews lol. So please please review, it means so much to me and Jasper loves you when you do.**

**See you guys on Tuesday!**

**-NKC-**


	26. And They All Lived Happily Ever After 2

**Alright guys this is the last chapter of When Online Meets Offline! I cannot believe that it is already over, I just want to thank you all for your support and love. There will be a longer note at the bottom so check it out after you are done with the chapter. Now I made this extra long for y'all over 5,000 words so I hope you enjoy it!**

**For the last time in this story, I own nothing, but the plot.**

Jasper's POV

The last seven months have been heaven and hell all mixed together. With a pregnant wife, two pregnant sister-in-laws, and two kids and one on the way life had become hectic. The first few months were quite easy, but once the six month mark hit all hell broke loose. At five months Bella's doctor recommended taking it easy, so I convinced her to take early maternity leave, it wasn't hard to do since she was excited about spending more time with the kids.

Carlie and Jackson had started kindergarten in September and were growing up so quickly. Jackson found a love of soccer while at school and made Bella and I promise he could join a league when the spring came. My little girl had shocked me on her first day of school coming home and declaring that she was in love with a little boy in her class. I swear I felt my heart stop, but Bella found it hilarious and had to hold on to the counter for support.

At the six month mark my life became even more crazy. Since the group of us lived so closely, my house had become pregnant women and child central. Once Edward, Emmett and I left for work, Rosalie and Alice would make their way over to my place and the three girls would spend the day together once Carlie, Jackson and Rebecca were on their way to school and Henry and Daniel were off to daycare.

For the first month that this was going on, I would come home to a house filled with three emotional pregnant women and five kids. I didn't complain, but after that month I started dragging my brothers home with me. It ended up working great for me, because most nights the entire family was there and taking care of everyone was much easier with my brothers around.

Tonight was the same as every other, us three guys were on our way back to my place. We arrived at my place around 6:30, Emmett had to be physically dragged through the front door. Rosalie was three days past her due date and apparently she had been having a hard time, and when she would get pissed it was always Emmett who got it.

When we walked in Jackson, Henry and Daniel come running by us from what I gathered they were playing cops and robbers, I don't know how many times I've told them not to run in the house especially after the last time when they broke one of Bella's favourite lamps. After a quick word with my trouble maker, we made our way to living room, I peaked into the kitchen to find Carlie and Rebecca colouring.

"Daddy! You're home!" Carlie squealed running to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey, baby girl. Where's mommy and your aunts?"

"They're in the living room watching a sad grown up movie," Carlie replies and I laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna go say hi to mommy and then we'll get something for dinner."

My brothers and I head into the living room to find our wives all on different couches laid out and crying like babies as the end credits to the movie 'The Notebook' played. They must have watched this movie a thousand times in the last seven months, yet every time I come home and it's playing they are crying. I walk up to Bella and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, Sweetheart," I say as I wipe away her tears trying desperately to stop myself from laughing.

"Hey, Jazz. I'm glad you're home," she says smiling up at me.

"Why do you insist on watching things that you know are going to make you cry?" I ask her.

"Because I'm female, pregnant and a sucker for a love story," she says sniffling.

"How's our little guy today?" I ask rubbing her stomach, within seconds my boy is kicking at my hand saying his own hello. I was ecstatic when we found out we were having another boy, and the twins were hardly able to contain their excitement. When he is born he is going to have the best big brother and sister he could ask for, his nursery is already filled with drawings his siblings made him for when he arrives.

"Active. I have no idea how I am going to do another month of this if he keeps it up," she replies with a hand on her stomach as he kicks again.

"You are not allowed to complain Bella! At least he's acting like he wants out, these two are going to be the death of me," Rosalie says from across the room. Emmett and Rosalie found out that they were once again expecting twins, this time two little girls. Emmett was super happy and so was Rosalie until she reached her fifth month.

"And at least all your shoes fit! I haven't been able to wear my favourite pair of Gucci pumps since my second month, and I've had to buy a completely new wardrobe. Nothing from my pregnancy with Rebecca fits," Alice says pouting. As a good brother-in-law I try very hard not laugh at the tiny girl with a giant belly, when Alice and Edward found out they were expecting twins, Alice cried while Edward was excited, he use to joke he felt left out.

This was how it went. One girl would complain about something than the other two would start, every time. I quickly tried to think of anything that would stop the upcoming debate on who had it worst, because eventually they all turn on the husbands who they say got them into this predicament. I have a feeling they skipped some biology classes, cause I'm pretty sure we weren't the only ones involved, but I was smart enough to stay quite, last time I said that I had three shoes come flying at my head.

"Who's hungry?" I ask, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them.

Immediately after I spoke the kids came running into the room, yelling they want McDonald's while our wives started naming off what they were currently craving. Damn me and my big mouth! Rosalie was blabbing about diner food, that's at least thirty minutes with waiting and the drive. Alice listed off her wants from the Chinese place, twenty minutes away, that of course doesn't do delivery, as for my Bella tonight she wanted Italian, at least that was only ten minutes down the street.

"Alright, alright! One at a time!" Emmett yells, looking at me like I'm a jackass for mentioning food out loud.

"Kids, what do you want?" Edward asks.

"McDonald's!" The five of them yell, I couldn't believe that in about two months there would be five more.

"We want nuggets," Carlie and Rebecca say.

"We want burgers," The boys reply, I wish their mothers would be that easy.

"Simple enough. Bella, what do you want?" I ask.

"I want chicken Parmesan with garlic spaghetti, from the place down the street."

"Okay, Alice?"

"I want lemon chicken with beef fried rice, and a side of wonton soup and an egg roll. Oh and if you are going to the Italian place get some of their garlic bread." Till this day Alice's appetite surprised us all.

"Rose?"

"I want a bacon cheeseburger, with onion rings. Get double garlic bread, and grab an extra egg roll. Oh and I want a milkshake, chocolate."

"I want a milkshake too, but I want vanilla," Alice says with a smile.

"Bella, do you want one too?" I ask, knowing she will too.

"Mmm hmm strawberry please," she says with a shy smile.

"Okay, us guys have to make a plan of action. We'll see you in a bit," I say kissing Bella's forehead and giving the kids a quick hug.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Edward asks.

"I vote Jasper does the diner," Emmett says and I scowl at him.

"Why? It's your wive that wants it!" I argue.

"Yeah, but you are the one who opened your mouth! If we just ordered some pizza they would've been happy," Emmett says. He makes a point, but his solution to dinner was pizza every night.

"Fine, I'll go, but for your information if you try to feed those women pizza one more time; they are going to stick it up your ass," I say dead serious, I heard Rose mention it a week ago.

"Okay, if Jasper's taking the diner, I'll take Chinese since Alice wants it," Edward says.

"Good. Emmett you're in charge of Italian, get three orders of garlic bread, cause the minute Bella smells it she'll want it. You also get to go to McDonald's, and I am warning you if you give Jackson root beer again, I will kill you!"

Last time I sent Em to McDonald's he let Jackson convince him he could have soda, he was up all night, at two in the morning with a pregnant wife who can't sleep, I dropped him off at Emmett's for the night.

"Okay, okay! I learned my lesson, the kid jumped on the couch for an hour then puked on Rosie's favourite rug, she almost killed me the next morning. What about us? What are we going to eat?" Emmett says. Of course he was concerned about not being fed.

"You really want to make this difficult? Every one good with burgers from the diner? I might as well get us something tasty if I'm going all the way out there," I ask, and both brothers nod their head in agreement.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in a little bit."

About forty-five minutes later, I was back at the house. Edward's car already in the driveway and Emmett's pulling up behind me. Both our hands are completely full as I attempt to juggle three milkshakes, three sodas and five bags full of food. The women at the diner thought I was ordering for an army.

Once we are finally inside, Em is tackled by the kids wanting their food, and I chuckle as I make my way into the living room. The girls are all sitting there eating egg rolls, I'm guessing Edward decided to bring back enough for everybody. All three girls eyes light up when I walk into the room, and they see me caring the milkshakes. I hand Rosalie her food and shake, give Alice hers and Edward his food, and bring my Bella her shake.

"Where's my food?" she asks.

"Boys get off me! I'll give you your food once you're sitting down," Em hollers as he walks into the living room. Henry and Daniel holding on to his legs while Jackson, Carlie and Rebecca follow begging their uncle Em to give them their food.

"I'll get it for you, the kids may turn on you if you get your food first," I say jokingly.

I go over to Emmett and instead of helping him and getting his sons off his legs, I grab Bella's food and walk away, with a grin.

"Damn it, Jazz! You're just going to leave me here? Do you forget that two of these demons are yours?" he yells, and I smirk. I go up to Em and take three bags out of his hands, luckily it's the three I wanted. I hand Carlie, Jackson and Rebecca their meals, and walk over to the table to start my meal.

"Now the only demon's left are yours," I say smirking.

"Henry Carlisle and Daniel Marcus Cullen! You get off your father's legs right now!" Rosalie warns, and they instantly release their hold on Emmett, the boys had learned quite quickly these last few months not to make their mom mad.

Once everyone had their food all was calm, we put on some cartoons for the kids and of course Emmett, while Bella asked about our day at the office. Ever since she started maternity leave she wanted to know everything that was going on, I could tell how much she missed being there. Through out the night I would see Bella flinch, I would ask her if she was okay but she would just say the little one was being active, and I hoped he would settle down so she could get some sleep.

After everyone finished, I went into the kitchen to get dessert. While I was at the diner, the server brought out a fresh made chocolate cream pie, I knew the girls and kids would love it so I decided to surprise them with it. As I was placing the last piece on a plate, I heard Bella yell my name. The yell startled me and I ran into the living room, when I got there Bella ws standing with a puddle at her feet and a scared look on her face.

"Jasper, either my water just broke or I peed my pants."

Once the words were out of her mouth, I sprung into action grabbing Bella's bag from the kitchen, my cellphone and Bella's shoes and coat. Alice and Rosalie assisted Bella in getting ready, as Bella clutches her stomach and groans, the contractions getting worse, and I wonder how long she had been having them.

While they assisted her, Rosalie sat there complaining about Bella going into labour at eight months and the fact that she was already pass her due date. I was concerned that the baby was coming already, and I knew I had to get her to the hospital quick to make sure she is okay.

Edward yells through the commotion that he had called our parents and Bella's and they were on their way, but being in Forks they wouldn't be here for at least two hours and they would have to break a lot of speed limits to do it. In all the craziness I didn't even think about the kids who were sitting on the floor looking at all of us with confusion and like we were crazy people.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Carlie asks looking between me and Bella.

"Mommy's having the baby! Right?" Jackson asks looking excited.

"Yes, now I need you two to go get your shoes and jackets, quickly we need to get mommy to the hospital," I say and they both nod and run off, cheering about their little brother coming.

"Jasper, I don't know how long she's going to keep that baby in. Don't worry about the kids we'll be right behind you once all the kids are ready, just get her there," Alice says. I nod and run over to Bella.

"You okay, baby?"

"Do I look okay, Jasper?" she asks, and I shake my head no. I can see the pain in her eyes and she is starting to sweat, I was starting to think we may not make it to the hospital.

I put her into the car and quickly got in the other side and took off out of the drive-way. I broke the speed limit a few times, but got us to the hospital in under ten minutes. By the time we got there, the contractions were four minutes apart and causing Bella horrible pain. In the last fifteen minutes she had called me every name in the book, every time I would ask if she was okay, and the look in her eyes made me fear for my life, and my dick. Of course I didn't blame her, I may be a thirty something year old man but I still didn't understand how women did this.

Once checked in we were put into a room immediately, a nurse immediately hooked Bella up to a heart monitor and a fetal monitor as well, my concerns for our unborn child were immediately top priority but when the nurse smiled and said the baby's heart was strong, I felt them slip away. We found out Bella was about 6 centimetres dilated, we could have a baby in under an hour or she could be in labour for awhile. After Bella was given her requested epidural, she calmed slightly and soon we were left alone.

"How are you feeling?" I ask smoothing her hair down.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for being a bitch, but you have no idea how much this sucks," she says making me smile.

"Don't apologize. You're right I have no idea, but you're doing great and hopefully soon it will all be over and we will have our little boy."

"I know, it makes this all worth it," she says smiling up at me.

"Let's see if you change your mind in an hour," I say chuckling and she scowls at me.

A few seconds later, Alice comes waddling into the room. Bella wanted her mom to be here with her since she missed the birth of the twins, but it was agreed if Renee wasn't here Alice would fill in.

"How's it going?" Alice asks.

"Good, they gave me an epidural so I'm just waiting for it to kick in," Bella replies with a light smile.

"Where are the twins?" Bella asks.

"They're are outside with Edward. They're telling everyone about how their baby brother is coming. The nurses love them," Alice says with a giggle.

"Good, but don't let them get on the nurses nerves," Bella says with a laugh.

"Don't worry about them, there is a reason I left them with Edward and not Em."

About two hours later, Bella was in intense pain and we got the confirmation that she was ready to push. I took my place beside her, and held on to her hand she quickly held on with a death grip. Seconds before she was to start pushing, Renee came barging in, shocking all of us that she had made it.

"Renee, how did you get here so quick?" I ask.

"Charlie used the lights on the cruiser, I have a horrible headache but it was worth it. I was not missing my third grand baby being born," she says.

Alice kissed Bella's forehead, wished us luck and left to join the large crowd I was sure that was out in the waiting room. With me on one side and Renee on the other, Bella was instructed to push. The whole thing was a mixture of screams, groans, a very sore hand and the occasional 'I hate you!' from Bella directed at me.

"Alright, Bella one last big push and your little one will be here," the doctor says, and Bella groans.

"God, I can't do it!" Bella yells, her face flushed and sweaty looking extremely tired.

"Yes, you can sweetheart. Grip my hand as hard as you want and give one last big push so we can see our boy's beautiful face, and it will all be over with," I say encouragingly into her ear.

With a look of determination, and her grip firm in my hand, she pushed like there was no tomorrow when the doctor instructed. A few minutes later there was a loud cry echoing through the room and Bella collapsed in exhaustion.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Cullen. It is a beautiful baby boy with all ten fingers and toes," the doctor announces. I look over at Bella and she has a wide smile on her face that I'm sure matches my own.

"You did it, sweetheart! He's here. I love you so much sweetheart," I say kissing her gently.

"I love you too. Can you see him?" she asks trying to peak over to where all the nurses are gathered, cleaning him up.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to hold your son?" a nurse asks coming up to me, my little man wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

When she places him in my arms, I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I can see little blonde tufts of hair and my heart skips a beat when he opens his eyes and a beautiful pair of chocolate brown orbs stare up at me. He is the perfect mix of Bella and I, my hair and chin, her eyes and cheek bones. I bring our bundle of joy over to Bella, and place him in her arms, her tears instantly falling.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she asks looking up at me.

"He is, he's the perfect mix of us," I say smiling down at them.

"Oh! Isn't he precious?" Renee says looking down at her grandson with tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes, the nurses took our little one to get him checked out. Neither of us wanted to let him go, but understood why.

"Do we have a name for the little one?" the nurse asks. I look over at Bella and ask if we are still in agreement and she nods.

"Lucas Edward Cullen," I reply.

Lucas was a name we both had on our lists and Edward for a few reasons. Edward use to always joke how he felt left out, Emmett got Jackson, mom and dad got Carlie and he got nothing. So when we were deciding on names, we both agreed on Edward since he would also be the babies godfather. We had yet to tell him and I couldn't wait to see his face when he found out.

"I'm going to go tell everyone the good news while you get checked out. Renee will you stay with her?" I ask.

"Of course, their probably all on the edge of their seat, go relieve them," she says with a smile.

I give Bella a quick kiss, and run out to the waiting room. When I enter everyone jumps up, even Alice and Rosalie which I knew was quite a feat for them. All of them have excitement in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Healthy baby boy, seven pounds, four ounces, and Bella is doing great!" I announce and cheers erupt.

Charlie and my father are first to congratulate me with a hug and pat on the back. Emmett grabs me into a bear hug, while Edward give me a light hug. Alice and Rose wobble their way over and give me their version of a hug with their stomachs getting in the way. Next are my little ones.

"Daddy, daddy! Is our brother here?" Jackson asks with a giant smile, his grin identical to mine.

"Yes, he is," I reply smiling.

"Can we see him?" the twins ask at the same time.

"In a little bit. The doctors are making sure he is all healthy, then when he's all okay, I'll take you to the nursery to see him."

"Can we see mommy?" Carlie asks.

"Mommy needs to sleep, but you can see her in the morning okay?" I say and the twins frown.

"Okay, but give mommy this," Carlie says handing me a drawing.

The people are just stick figures, but I can tell it's a picture of Bella with a baby in her arms, and at the top it says 'We love you mommy!' and at the bottom they wrote their names.

"Mommy is going to love this guys, I'll give it to her the minute I see her."

"So what's the little guys name?" Alice asks excitedly.

"Lucas Edward Cullen," I reply looking directly at Edward, and I smirk when his eyes pop out of his head.

"You're messing with me aren't you cause I kept making jokes?" Edward asks.

"No, I'm not messing with you. You were right, you're the only who didn't get a name with one of the kids. Really it was a no brainer, even before you made your jokes Bella and I decided to give him your name as a middle one."

"Thank you," he says giving me a hug.

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Bella and I'm sure if you go down to the nursery in a few minutes you'll get to take a peak."

I head back into the room to see Bella laying down, her eyes closed with Renee on one side of her.

"How she doing?" I ask coming to sit beside Renee.

"Good, doctor said she is doing great and she and Lucas can go home in a few days," she says and I smile at the good news.

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs," Bella says groggily.

"How you feeling?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Like I got hit by a truck," she replies with a smile.

"Well everyone is very excited. Edward almost had a heart attack when I told him, the name," I say laughing.

"Please tell me someone got a picture," Bella says.

"How are the twins?" she asks.

"Very excited, they can't wait to see him and you. Speaking of the twins, they wanted me to give this to you," I say handing her the drawing, she smiles when she opens it and I see tears in her eyes.

"Can I see them?" she asks.

"You feeling up to it?" I ask.

"Of course, please go get them."

"I'll bring them in and give you guys some alone time," Renee says getting up, kissing Bella's forehead.

A few minutes later, the twins excitedly run into the room and go straight for their mom, trying to hug her but failing because the bed is to high.

"Hi, Mommy!" they say excitedly.

"Hey, babies. Have you been good for your grandparents and aunts and uncles?" she asks.

"Yes, mommy. Are you okay?" Jackson asks, I'm sure the whole thing had been confusing for them.

"Of course, just a little tired sweetheart," Bella says touching his face lightly.

"Uncle Em said he's going to take us to see the baby," Carlie says excitedly.

"Good, go say hi to your baby brother, then I want you two to be good for Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice tonight. Auntie Alice is very tired so I don't want any trouble you understand?" Bella says to the twins.

"Yes, mommy," they respond in unison.

"Good, now give me a hug and kiss," she says and they both crawl on to the bed carefully and wrap their little arms around her. Bella just sits there and holds them tightly to her, obviously feeling sentimental.

"Mommy?" Carlie says still tucked into Bella's arms.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Well now that we have a baby brother, do you think we can have a baby sister?"

I can't help but break out laughing when Bella's face turns from a smile to a grimace. She had just pushed one baby out and they were already asking for another. She give me a look that says save me, but I'm to busy laughing.

"Carlie, mommy just had a baby. Why don't you wait until your little brother is a little older before you start asking for a sister," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says sadly.

The twins say goodbye to us and run off to Edward who is waiting at the door, with a quick wave they are gone. When they are out of eye sight, Bella smacks my arm.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm.

"That's for laughing with Carlie. You know they are going to harass us for the next two years until we give them a baby sister."

"True, but would another baby really be that bad?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Unless you can carry it for nine months and deliver it, then don't even think about it!"

"Okay, okay you're right! I'm just kidding, so does this mean that this is the last little one?" I ask.

We never discussed how many kids we wanted to have. So far we had been blessed our twins were amazing, Carlie just like her beautiful mother, Jackson my little mini me and now Lucas, the perfect combination of the two of us, but I'll admit I wouldn't mind having another little one.

"You are just as bad as the twins. Maybe when I'm not so drugged up and sore we can talk about it," she replies with a smile.

"Alright, besides we've already got the perfect family and with four more little ones on the way I'm sure it will be hectic enough."

"See now you see it my way," she says with a yawn.

"You're tired, baby. Get some sleep, I'm gonna go get a coffee from the cafeteria," I say kissing her forehead, her eyes already closing.

"Okay. Love you," she says sleepily.

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

On my way to the cafeteria, I made a detour to the nursery. It only took me a few seconds to locate Lucas, his tiny eyes closed and resting peacefully. I get lost looking at him, the perfect addition to our family, and I feel so incredibly blessed.

"Do you want to come in and hold him?" a nurse asks from an open door.

"Can I?"

"Of course, come in, just put these on," she says handing me a gown and face mask.

I walk in behind her, and she places him gently into my arms. Once he is in my arms, I sit down on a comfortable looking chair and just sit there looking at him.

"I'll be back in a minute, take your time with him," the nurse says with a smile before leaving, as the door closes, Lucas opens his eyes and just stares into mine.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy," I say with smile and he looks at me wide eyed.

"You look so much like your mommy, but unfortunately you got stuck with my hair. I apologize in advance," I say with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you've seen all the crazy people looking in the window at you, that's the rest of your family. Your grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and your big brother and sister, they are so excited that you are finally here. I promise that you will be the most loved baby in the world, I've loved you since the day your mommy told me she was going to have you, and I will love you for the rest of your life," I say honestly, and surprisingly he coo's at me, almost like he was responding.

I sit there for the next hour, even after he drifts off to sleep. My life couldn't be more perfect, I had my beautiful wife and three amazing children, more than a handful of great nieces and nephews, what more could I guy ask for? Life before I met Bella was dark and cold, leading to a life as a lonely old man, but thanks to the internet and my amazing yet annoying brother I got my happily ever after.

**So we've come to the end. What did y'all think? I hope you enjoyed the ride. As I sit here writing this I actually have tears in my eyes. When I first wrote this story it was a Bella and Edward story and by the end it was nowhere near where this one is in reviews and hits, and to see it grow so rapidly is really heart warming.**

**I want you all to know how much your love and support through all this has meant to me. Your reviews and messages have made me smile for days, laugh like a lunatic and cry when you would express your love for the story and characters as well as all your lovely kind words about my writing. I'll admit, I'm quite self-conscious when it comes to my writing so when you call me 'an amazing writer' or tell me that this is your favourite story on the site or when you tell me how you eagerly await the next chapter, it honestly brings tears to my eyes. All I can really say is thank you! Thank you so friggin much!**

**I will miss these characters and all of you very much, but I hope you will be there when I write my next, if you don't already add me to author alert so you can find out when I post a new one.**

**Big, big thank you to everyone who has ever added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, the number of you still shocks me!**

**Super big thank you to everyone who has reviewed through out this story, there are too many of you to name, but know I appreciate every single one of them, and of course to my regular reviewers (you know who you are) thank you so much, I eagerly await for you guys to review to find out what you had to think, so thank you again.**

**Of course thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: texbratt67, LuvinTwilight143, Pagesurfer, cathy29jes, Kirstie, traceybuie, KCLutz4475, shadow kissed 4eva, Afflictionseclipsedbyglory, JXB Addicted, kouga's older woman, deerslayer1100, edger2deadly, bamagal110, katandjasper, kgmc08, wendy1969, Melissa'sJasper01, Stargazer1364 (LOL there are five in the last chapter, 6 in this one and once Alice and Rose pop there will be a grand total of 10. I love big families.) rahnaesmomma, and of course all the guest reviewers.**

**Now since this is the last chapter, I want you all to review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, or even tell me about your favourite part of the story. Remember Jasper likes people who review *wink wink*!**

**Thank you again so much! I hope to see you all on our next adventure, and I promise it will be Jasper and Bella. Team Jasper all the way!**

**Bye for now**

**-NKC-**


End file.
